Through Time and Space
by kdanielle123
Summary: Kate was a normal girl. You know what I mean. Then a strange man with a blue box shows up and now she is jumping through his timeline. Now the one man she thought was a myth becomes her hero, but in the end will she be the hero to finally bring him home? 1st Doctor-12th Doctor/OC. War doctor is included.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know I haven't written anything in forever, and I'm terribly sorry. I really shouldn't add another story to my list, but I am deleting all my old stories and starting fresh on this profile. This will be the first story on this profile. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I've given this story a lot of thought, and I thought I should do it. One thing that is going to set it apart is that I will be adding classic Doctor Who episodes, so you can give me requests of which doctors you want to see. I might do a special for the Doctor who movie. I honestly have no idea what to do with him just yet. Alright, I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story.

Through Time and Space Chapter 1: Blue Box?

Kate's POV

"Nat, this comic con sucks." I said as me and my best friend walked into this comic con that was being held at Barnes and Noble. It was not a real comic con. Sure, they had a few things for nerds to enjoy like comics and the nerdy merchandise, but there was nothing special. I thought there might be people cosplaying. Maybe some cool booths set up. There was absolutely nothing here. It was boring.

"Yeah I thought maybe it would have a few more things to it. This isn't San Diego sadly." She said as we walked over to the Doctor Who stuff. I picked up an Adipose stress doll thing.

"These things are so cute. If those pills didn't kill you, I probably would've taken one. I would've kept one as a pet." I said squishing the doll.

"Yeah, hey I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a few." She said heading off in the direction of the bathrooms. I then heard the noise I've always wanted to hear, the landing noise of the Tardis. I looked outside and swore I saw the famous blue box sitting outside. I decided to just take a look. Nat won't be back for a bit, and it's just one look outside, right? Can't hurt to just see if they are doing some cool Doctor Who thing outside. I went outside and saw that there was a blue police box just there. I didn't see anything inside indicating they were doing a Doctor Who thing outside, though. They must have forgotten to put signs up. I was about to turn back to go inside to grab Nat, when something grabbed me.

"There you are Kate. I've been wondering where you have been. I've found this really interesting place, but I think we're in your original dimension because this doesn't seem right. There's a show about me or something. People keep calling me Matt and asking to take pictures with me. I'm not sure why." The Matt Smith looking guy said as he dragged me towards the Tardis. I was surprised for a second, but I finally fought back a little.

"Stop! If you're not Matt Smith, who are you?" I asked just as we stopped in front of the Tardis.

"Oh this is the first time meeting me isn't it?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, now tell me who you are, or I will call the police and lock you in this police box. Oh the irony of the Doctor's spaceship being a police box."

"I am the Doctor, Kate. You know me." He said after laughing a bit.

"You can't be the Doctor. The Doctor is in a parallel world, and in this point of his timeline he can't jump to a parallel world." I said testing the guy.

"It's your lucky day. Now come on. I have somewhere in mind." He said opening the door to the Tardis. I peered inside and saw that it was actually the Tardis.

"What? How?" How is this possible?" I said going up to the console.

"Kate, you always seem to know everything about my life. You should know anything is possible when it comes to me." He said pushing the buttons to get the Tardis to fly.

"This is crazy." I said as the Tardis lurched.

"Well, Kate since this is the first time you have met me. Welcome to the Tardis." He said as it landed and held his arms out.


	2. Nightmare in Silver Part 1

Well hello there again people of fanfiction! I'm so happy I'm getting great responses to this story! Comment me an episode, and I will try to fit it in somewhere. There are a few episodes, like Doomsday, that I have a big idea for, and I want to save them for later on. I can tell you that Doomsday will be sort of the season finale. I think I may have about three 'seasons'. I need to come up with a better word. If you guys have ideas, please tell me. Anyways, I'm going to do something I don't think I've ever done, and that is reply to reviews on here as shoutouts. I had two, so here are the replies.

maraudergirl15-Thanks for reading! Me and a partner have started another story kind of like this on our shared profile. It's called I don't know (wonderful title I know) and our profile is PartnersinCriting.

Notwritten- I hope it will stay interesting! I have some things planned that I think will be interesting. Also I'll keep smiling if you do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or fashion. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did.

Nightmare in Silver Part 1

"First we need to pick up a few people." He said opening the doors. "Stay here, I'll go get them." He said leaving. I figured he was going to grab his companion or companions, so I decided to just sit and wait. I noticed he had Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows sitting on the console. I knew he usually took a long time according to the show, so I sat down and started rereading my favorite book. Ten minutes later he shows up with Clara and two kids. I knew instantly what adventure I was being taken on. Clara ran up and hugged me when she saw me.

"Oh it's great to see you, Kate! He's left me for a week. It gets boring without you two." She said.

"Clara, this is her first time traveling, so don't tell her anything about her adventures just yet. Let her live them out." The Doctor said.

"Well then you haven't met these two then. That's Angie and Artie. They're my kids that I watch. I'm their governess."

"Now that we have our introductions down, it's time to see the place I chose!" The Doctor said as we stepped out of the Tardis. The place looked like the moon with a U.S. flag and everything. There was even an Earth in the sky.

"Fun?" Clara asked.

"Your stupid box can't even get us to the right place. This is like a moon base or something." Angie said.

"It's not the moon." The Doctor said.

"Actually, I think it does look like the moon, only dirtier." Artie said.

"I don't think the moon can get dirtier, Artie." I said.

"Hey, guys. It's not the moon, okay? It's a Spacey Zoomer ride, or it was." Just as the Doctor said that a door opens in one of the rocks, and a man wearing a tall hat looks out.

"Psst. Excuse me. I don't suppose you happen to be my lift off this planet? Dave's Discount Interstellar Removals?" The man said.

"Sorry, afraid not." I said.

"They were meant to be here six months ago! Well, that's Dave for you. Unreliable."

"Stay where you are!" A woman's voice said.

"Oops." The man said. He then ducked back inside the rock as the military ran in.

"Throw down your weapons and identify yourselves." The guys all had guns that were pointed at us.

"No. No weapons. You're scaring the children. See I have a golden ticket! Spacey Zoomer and free ice cream?"

"Who are you? This planet is closed by Imperial order."

"How's this?" The Doctor said holding up his psychic paper.

"Oh! Welcome, Proconsul. I wish they'd told us you were coming. Any news of the Emperor?" The captain asked.

"Oh, the Emperor? No, no. None that you'd er…."

"We pray for his return. If there is anything you need, my platoon is at your service."

"Right. Righty-o. Well, carry on, Captain."

"Platoon, let's move out! On the double. Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Two, three, four." The military moved out. The man poked his head out again.

"Have they gone?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Uniforms give me the heebie-jeebies. Come on. They can't stop me being here, but they don't like it." The man then lead us away from the Zoomer to a place where we could see the whole amusement park.

"Ha ha! You see? I told you it was amazing. Well it used to be." All the rides were wrecked and grass was growing in the cracks in the concrete.

"I never doubted you." I said smiling at him.

"You never do." He said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, stop flirting you two." Clara said. The Doctor took his arm back sadly.

"It closed down. Wish I'd known that before I landed here, but let me show you my collection. Come along. Follow me. This way. This way in, come on." We followed the man into his room. It was a nice room with lots of waxworks on display. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "Welcome to my show, Webley's World of Wonders. Miracles, marvels, and more await you. I am Impresario Webley. You see before you waxwork representations of the famous and the infamous. Anybody here play chess?" The Doctor put his hand up. "Perhaps you, young man?" He said pointing at Artie.

"Actually, I'm in my school chess club." Artie said.

"Ah. Follow me." We followed Webley into this room with the chess board in it. There was something covered, but I already knew what it was. It was a cyberman. "We defeated them all a thousand years ago, but now he's back to destroy you. Behold, the enemy!" Webley uncovered the cyberman.

"Cyberman! Get down!" Everyone but me and Webley got down.

"Kate! You know how dangerous these things are! Get down!" He yelled pulling on my hand.

"No need to panic, my young friends. We all know there are no more living Cybermen. What you are seeing is a miracle. The six hundred and ninety ninth wonder of the universe, as displayed before the Imperial court, and only here to destroy you at chess." The Doctor started scanning the thing.

"Careful now. An empty shell, and yet it moves. How?"

"Magic." Angie said.

"That might we be, young lady, but a single penny wins you five Imperial shillings." I then noticed that there were two little metal things seemingly looking at us from the waxwork Blowfish head. I remembered this from the episode.

"Doctor, do you have the feeling we're being watched?" I asked him so quietly so that no one would be alarmed.

"What did you see? When you say that, there is something that is watching us." I looked over to where I saw the bugs. They were gone.

"Never mind. I must be seeing things." The Doctor looked at me wearily but stood up.

"I haven't got a penny, but I've got a sandwich." Artie said.

"All right, take a seat. It is free of all devices," he said opening one side of the bottom to show there was nothing, "and yet it has never been beaten. Would you like to make the first move, young man?" Artie moved the bishop pawn one space. The Cyberman then countered it by moving one of his pawns two spaces.

"Oh no, Artie. No, don't do that, it-" The Doctor tried to warn him, but he advanced on the pawn two spaces. Then the Cyberman's queen came up to end the game.

"That's a fool's mate." The Doctor said.

"If you can tell me how it works, I'll give you a silver penny." Webley said.

"I think you do it with mirrors?" Angie suggested.

"Mirrors? Oh no but good suggestion." I said.

"Let's see, hey? Low tech. It's a puppet. Monofilament strings, which means the brains are in." He opened a door in the Cyberman's chair to show Porridge with a control box.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." Me and the Doctor said.

"I'm the brains."

"Hello."

"Give us a hand." Me and the Doctor helped the small dude out of the small place he was in.

"Hey, Kate you finally found someone shorter than you." The Doctor said. I gave him a slight punch in the arm. "Okay, I'm sorry." I smiled.

"They call me Porridge. Oh, it's good to be out of that box." The small man said.

"For you, miss, an Imperial penny." Webley said as he produced one from Angie's ear. The Doctor and I both see what I had seen earlier slither across the floor.

"I have not one but three Cybermen in my collection." Webley said as we came back to the main part of this place. The Doctor then checked to see if they were working. Angie looked at some of the waxwork. One was a tall man with a familiar face.

"Is that the King?" Angie asked.

"Emeror Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, etc., etc., the forty first, defender of humanity and Imerator of known space.

"He looks a bit full of himself." Clara said.

"Don't say things like that about the Imperial family. You can end up on the run for the rest of your life." Porridge said.

"They don't sound nice." I said.

"Go on. If the kids want to ride the Spacey Zoomer, then I can operate the gravity console." Angie then looks at her coin.

"Angie!" Artie yells already almost out the door. We then headed back to the Spacey Zoomer ride. Artie and Angie were enjoying being able to fly around in microgravity. Me and Clara were taking pictures with our phones.

"Wow!" Artie exclaimed.

"Smile! Say, Spacey Zoomer!" Clara said.

"Having a good time?" The Doctor asked. Porridge then turned off the anti-gravity.

"I think that was the most fun I've had in my whole life." Artie said.

"It was…okay." Angie said.

"Clara, I think outer space is actually very interesting."

"Right well wonderful day out, Doctor, but it's time to get the kids home." Clara said. The Doctor was scanning stuff with the sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah. Er, no. Not actually ready to leave." The Doctor said looking at his screwdriver.

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"Reasons." I said.

"What reasons?"

"Insects. Funny insects. I should add them to my funny insect collection."

"You collect funny insects?" Me and Clara asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting to, right now." We then headed back into Webley's room. Angie and Artie laid down on the couches ready to sleep.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Angie asked.

"Not long. Have a nap. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave." The Doctor said.

"Comfy?" Porridge asked.

"Sleep well." Clara said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I said.

"Good night." Porridge said. The Doctor turns the lights out as we leave.

"Don't wander off. Now, I'm not just saying wander off, I mean it. Otherwise you'll wander off and the next thing you know, somebody's going to have to start rescuing somebody."

"From what?" Angie asked.

"Nothing. Nobody needs rescuing from anything. Don't wander off. Sweet dreams." We then started having a walk. Clara and Porridge were conversing, while me and the Doctor were walking behind them.

"So, I have many adventures with you?" I asked him.

"Yes many. I've known you through all my regenerations. You just keep popping up with no real explanation. It's alright though. I don't mind having you around." He said putting his arm around me.

"I don't mind being around you either. Then the Doctor noticed something and ran up to Clara and Porridge.

"Clara, did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?" He asked her.

"You know I didn't. She hasn't." Clara said.

"She's just gone in there."

"Come on." We then ran off to go to the barracks.

To be continued….

Well there you go. There is the first part of Nightmare in Silver. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please give me requests for what doctor to do next. I think I'll do nine next because I have an idea for him. So give me a ninth doctor episode to do. I hope you guys have a wonderful day!


	3. Nightmare in Silver Part 2

Hey guys, I am back! I have a job now, so I may be late getting these things up. I will try to update this regularly, at least once a week. I will be gone for a few days to go to California, so I will not be doing any writing during then. I hope that will be okay. Anyways, remember I do take requests. I can do any doctor. Alright on with the story!

Nightmare in Silver Part 2

"Angie! Angie!" Me and Clara were yelling as me, her, and the Doctor ran into the barracks.

"She always has to turn up and spoil everything. I wasn't doing anything. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Angie asked agitated. Just then there was a big crash and a Cyberman entered.

"Cyberman!" The Captain yelled.

"Angie!" Clara yelled.

"Attack formation." The Captain said. The Cyberman then starts moving so fast that he was a blur while the army was trying to figure out what to do. A large man came running while another man with a ponytail grabbed a chair. The Cyberman just swatted the large guy aside.

"No! Attack formation, quickly!" The Captain yelled. The army started shooting at the Cyberman.

"Upgrade in progress." The Cyberman said moving over to Angie. He grabs Angie, but then he also comes after me. The Doctor had moved over to a different part of the room, and I was defenseless.

"No! Kate get away!" The Doctor yelled as he tried to get over to me. One of the soldiers tried to help, but he was shoved away. The Cyberman also picked me up and took off with me. "Kate!" The Cyberman somehow got away with me and Angie trying to get off his shoulders. When we got to the chess room, he finally put us down.

"You are compatible for upgrade." The Cyberman said. Then Artie started walking over to us, but he had that Cyberman thing on his face. I almost tried to make a run for it, but I felt someone grab me and hold me still. It was Webley. The Cyberman put the thing on our faces, and at that moment I could not control my own body. I felt like I was the Doctor when he finally puts one on. There was another version of me in my head.

"Well, well, well look who has the advantage." The other me said.

"You are not supposed to be here. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking over your body of course! You aren't taking advantage of the things you have to have fun." She said.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Oh, I'm sure you would like to have a go at that Time Lord over there."

"That may be true, but I do have some morals."

"Sooner or later the Cybermen are going to do the same thing to your friend, and then maybe I'll have better luck. I'm sure he'll be a lot more fun."

"He's going to save the day. He always does."

"You know, I don't know why people say you're so important."

"I'm not. I haven't done anything important."

"Oh, but you will. There are so many prophecies about the great Kate Knight. I just can't see how you are going to live up to those."

"Prophecies? What prophecies? Why would I have prophecies about me?"

"You still don't know how much you mean to the Doctor. You mean more than you understand right now, but sadly you will never know because you will never take this body back."

"I still don't understand what you mean about prophecies."

"Well you see…wait what is happening? No! This can't be happening!" She then disappeared, and I had complete control of my body again. The Doctor was standing right in front of me, when I came to my senses.

"Hey you're back." He said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said hugging him. We then heard a cough come from behind him.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy, but we need to leave." Clara said.

"Right, now we need to destroy this planet before they can get off it." He said going over to the bomb. "Okay, it has a fallback voice activation."

"The Captain, but she's dead." The man I haven't met said.

"I think you should ask Porridge." Angie said.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Well, he is the Emperor. I bet he knows the activation codes." We all gave her looks of surprise. "Oh, come on. Its obvious. He looks exactly like he does on the coin, and on the waxwork, except they made him a bit taller, but look, am I the only one paying attention to anything around here?" Angie explained.

"You are full of surprises. Porridge?"

"She's right." Porridge said.

"So you can save us?" Clara asked.

"We all die in the end. Does it matter how?" Porridge asked.

"What do we do?" The other man said. I still couldn't remember his name from the show.

"I don't want to be Emperor. If I activate the bomb, it's all over."

"And if you don't, three million Cybermen will spread across the galaxy. Isn't that worth dying for?" The Doctor asked trying to persuade him.

"Doctor."

"Three million Cybermen!" I exclaimed. The Cybermen suddenly reactivated.

"The bomb, the throne, it's all connected. I have to say this is Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, called Longstaff the forty first, the Defender of Humanity, Imperator of known space. Activate the Desolator. And it's done." The bomb then was armed. "It'll blow in about eighty seconds. Easily long enough for the Imperial Flagship to locate me from my identification, warp jump into orbit, and transmat us to the State Room." Everything did happen as he said, and we ended up in the State Room

"Oh yeah. Nice ship. Bit big. Not blue enough. Listen, there is a large blue box at coordinates six ultra nineteen P. I need it transmatted up here right away." The Doctor said.

"Right did you get that?" Porridge asked. The lady at the console nodded. The Tardis showed up, and soon the planet exploded. "Farewell, Cyberiad. You know, it was good to get away. Good to be a person and not to be lonely, or Emperor of a thousand galaxies with everyone waiting for me to tell them what to do."

"Can't you run away again?" Artie asked.

"They'll be keeping a close eye on me this time. That's what happens when you're Emperor, loneliest job in the universe."

"You don't have to be lonely." Clara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't. Clara, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"He said-" Artie started.

"She heard what he said." Angie said hitting her brother.

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and I've never met anyone like you before. And being Emperor won't be as hard if you're by my side, and you'd rule a thousand galaxies."

"This sounds like an actual marriage proposal. Tricky. Now, if you want my advice-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Thank you. This is between me and the Emperor. Porridge, I don't want to rule a thousand galaxies."

"Yeah. Silly of me."

"I'm really sorry."

"But that's stupid. You could be Queen of the universe. How can you say no to that? When someone asks you if you want to be Queen of the universe, you say yes. You watch. One day, I'll be Queen of the universe." I laughed and ruffled her hair. She moved away from me.

"Of course, I could have you all executed, which is what a proper Emperor would do. Unless…" He looked at me with that look that he was giving Clara.

"No, no, no, not unless you have a death wish." The Doctor said putting a protective arm around me. "She's accounted for." I gave him a weird look, but he ignored me.

"Oh, well. Go on. Get out of here, all of you, before I change my mind." We then headed back into the Tardis. The kids and Clara said their thank yous and left.

"Finally, we're alone, so where are we going next?" I asked leaning against the console.

"Well this is usually where you jump to a different point on my timeline, but first I need to give you something." He said coming to me with a ring box.

"Wait, wait, wait. Doctor, you told Porridge to stay away from me, so that you could immediately propose to me. Doctor we have just met, and I-"

"This isn't your engagement ring, I promise. This ring holds a lot of power in this regeneration. You will eventually learn to use it, but you have to have all of them to be able to do it." He said taking the ring out and put it on my right hand ring finger. "That other ring finger is for the more special ring." He said kissing my left hand right on the ring finger.

"What power?"

"You'll find out. You have to get your ring from every regeneration first." I then started to glow a blue color. "It looks like you're leaving. Stay safe, and if you go to my sixth regeneration, just know he means well."

"Wait! I still have more to ask!" I exclaimed, but I was already taken away and put on an earlier version of the Tardis. I could tell it was either the ninth or tenth regeneration. Well, it looks like I'm off on another adventure.

To be continued…

Wow! I am on a roll with two chapters on back to back days! Alright guys that was the second part of Nighmare in Silver. I really hope you guys enjoyed. I have left a bit of a mystery. What do the prophecies say? You'll find out in a very long time. I don't think I'm going to put it in with this book. You may find out in the next one. I still haven't figured out what to call it yet. Anyways, I will work on the next episode, which I haven't decided on what it will be. It will be a ninth doctor adventure, so leave requests! I can do his last two stories next, but I'd rather not do that so early. Alright, I'm done rambling. Please favorite, follow, and review. Bye guys!

PORRIDGE: Of course, I could have you all executed, which is what a proper Emperor would do.  
DOCTOR: You're not actually going to do that, though, are you? Oh, you're. Hey?  
PORRIDGE: Go on, get out of here, all of you, before I change my mind.

 **[Tardis]**

ARTIE: Thank you for having me. It was very interesting.  
DOCTOR: My pleasure. Thank you for coming. Now, I've got something for you. It's not from me, it's from the Tardis. Ah. New phone.  
ANGIE: Thanks.  
DOCTOR: You're welcome.  
ANGIE: Sorry I said this box was stupid.  
DOCTOR: Bye.  
ANGIE: Bye. Thanks, Clara.  
ARTIE: Thanks, Clara's boyfriend.  
(Angie and Artie leave.)  
CLARA: Thank you, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: For what?  
CLARA: Kid's day out. Getting us off the planet alive. Whatever you were doing with the Cybermen. Good night. See you next Wednesday.  
DOCTOR: Well, a Wednesday, definitely. Next Wednesday, last Wednesday  
(Clara leaves.)  
DOCTOR: One of the Wednesdays. Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too tight. Oh yeah. What are you?

 **[State Room]**

PORRIDGE: Signs of any Cybertech remaining?  
GLORIA: No, Majesty.  
PORRIDGE: You ever wanted to be Emperor, Gloria?  
GLORIA: No, Majesty.  
PORRIDGE: That's the right answer. Come on. Let's go home.  
(Nearby in space, a piece of debris blinks with a blue light.)


	4. Aliens in London Part 1

Hello everyone! These next four episodes are all together because I'm doing Aliens in London and World War Three with the Ninth Doctor. I haven't gotten any suggestions yet, so I'm basically doing what I want. I will take suggestions, so don't be afraid to make them. Thanks for everyone that has been following this story. If you like The Walking Dead, please go check out my newest story! Anyways, I haven't had any reviews so on with the story!

Aliens In London Part 1

"Here we are. Home sweet home." The Doctor said as the Tardis materialized at the apartments, where Rose lived. I had just met Rose, and I'm not so sure how I feel about her just yet. The Eleventh Doctor made it sound like he might actually feel something for me. He said I've been through every regeneration. Is it just that regeneration that cares for me like that?

"How long have I been gone?" She asked as we walked out of the Tardis.

"About twelve hours." The Doctor said.

"Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." She said walking away.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess I can find him too." She said back clearly not even thinking about him because she's been with the Doctor. I could feel my jealousy rise, but then I felt the Doctor wrap an arm around me. That's when I notice a poster on a concrete pillar.

"Hey Doctor what's up with this?" I asked pointing at the poster. He takes a look at it and starts running up the stairs. I sigh and follow him. We then burst into Rose's apartment.

"It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry." I looked outside and noticed a boy spray painting Bad Wolf on the Tardis. I wonder how that is going to play out since I'm a part of the story now. Jackie was mad and called the police.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says, travelling." She said to the policeman that had shown up.

"That's what I was doing." Rose said.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another."

"I meant to phone. I really did. I just…forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you."

"At least you're in the same dimension as your daughter." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean! Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"Actually, it's our fault. We sort of er…employed Rose as our travelling companion." The Doctor said.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The policeman asked.

"No!" Me, the Doctor, and Rose exclaimed.

"Someone's already won my heart." He said putting his arm back around me. I started to blush.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? And how old is she?" Jackie asked pointing at me. "She can't be that much older than twenty. What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor? Is that how you picked up that girl too?"

"I am a Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" She hit the Doctor, hard. Later we all headed to the kitchen where Jackie and Rose reconciled.

"Did you think about me at all?"

"I did. All the time, but…"

"I just needed one phone call just to know that you were alive."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Do you know what terrifies me is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Rose? What can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart? Where were you?" Later on me, the Doctor, and Rose headed up to the roof of the apartments.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me, and I missed a year. Was it good?"

"Middling." The Doctor said.

"You're so useless."

"Look, Rose. She is your mother, and she will always forgive you. You would have to do something so drastic to change that. This doesn't even come close. She was just worried about you. She still loves you." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though." I knew I should want her to stay, but I'm a jealous person. She's not too bad, but I can only imagine what's going to happen when the tenth doctor comes around.

"Well, she's not coming with us."

"No chance."

"I don't do families."

"You say that now…" I started.

"Hey, we've talked about this Kate. No talking about my future."

"She slapped you!"

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"You face."

"It hurt!"

"You're so gay. When you say nine hundred years?"

"That's my age, and I am not gay considering I have a lovely wife, which at this point in her timeline hasn't married me yet."

"You're nine hundred years old."

"Yeah."

"My mum was right. This is one heck of an age gap. Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist. Well, excluding you Kate. You're human aren't you?" I then noticed the spaceship I knew was to be in this adventure. It just nearly misses Tower Bridge, weaved around St. Paul's, then with some back-fire and a splutter, it dived for the Thames taking Big Ben with it. I heard Big Ben chime once and the spaceship crashed into the river. We all just watch a plume of black smoke rise into the air on the horizon. "Oh, that's just not fair." We then ran out onto the street. The roads were closed by the army.

"Get back. Get back." One of the soldiers said.

"It's blocked off."

"We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked." I chuckled at the mention of a future episode. "The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!"

"Absolutely fantastic." I said mimicking him. He smiled at me.

"Did you two know this was going to happen?" Rose asked.

"Nope." The Doctor said.

"Well it's complicated. I did know, but I couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening."

"Do you recognize the ship?"

"Nope." The Doctor said.

"Yes but spoilers." I said imitating River.

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you."

"I bet you are. That is what me and Kate travel for. To see history happening right in front of us."

"She seems to always know what's going on." Rose said pointing at me. "But since she doesn't want to share potentially important information, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis." I have a feeling me and Rose aren't going to get along very well.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice."

"You'd be surprised." I said.

"Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is."

"So history's happening and we're stuck here?"

"Yes we are."

"We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on TV." We then headed back into Rose's flat, where we started watching the news. After a while, Jackie brings me, Rose, and a friend of theirs a cup of tea. I took a sip and put it down. I'm a southern girl. I don't drink hot tea especially if it doesn't have enough sugar. Jackie and the other guest started talking, but I was trying to watch the TV.

"Oi, we're trying to listen!" The reporter then started talking about how they found an alien body in the wreckage. Then they started talking about the hospital where the alien was being kept. The Doctor got up, grabbed my hand pulling me up, and lead me outside Rose's flat.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Rose asked as she caught up with us.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me, and Kate always comes with me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. We're off on a wander, that's all. Maybe a little snogging." He said grinning down at me. I gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames, and you two are just wandering."

"Pretty much." I said.

"Nothing to do with us. It's not an invasion. That was a genius crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."

"So?"

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand." We started walking off. "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."

"Promise you won't disappear?"

"Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one. See you later." He said handing her a key.

"Hey why haven't I got a key yet?" I asked.

"Because you can open the Tardis without a key. You have never needed one."

To be Continued…

Thanks everyone who read this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just came back from vacation. I hope to update this more frequently. Leave a comment, and why don't you hit the favorite and follow buttons as well. Bye guys!


	5. Aliens in London Part 2

Hello, everyone! Man, it has been a really long time since I have updated this story. I have written this chapter at least 2 times before, and I keep losing it. Let's hope this one works! I apologize I haven't updated much in the past months because of college. Well, here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate.

Aliens In London Part 2

"Doctor, where are we?" I asked as the TARDIS landed roughly.

"Albion Hospital. This is supposedly where the alien was taken." He said opening the doors. "Come on, we have a mystery to solve." I smiled and followed him out in a store room that was definitely in a hospital. He unlocked the door with his sonic screwdriver. "Shush!"

"Doctor, yelling at your sonic screwdriver is not going to help anything." He gave me a slight glare. We made our way into a room that had a bunch of guys with weapons in it. We just stare at each other for a moment, then the soldiers grabbed their weapons and pointed them at us. Something then bursts out of the cooler, and the doctor lady screamed.

"Defense plan delta! Come on! Move! Move!" He led the soldiers out of the room to where the screams were heard. I followed suit. We made our way to the Mortuary, where the doctor lady was cowering by her desk.

"It's alive!" The lady said.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown." The doctor said, but the soldiers didn't move.

"My god, it's still alive." Even though I knew what was going on, I didn't know what I should do.

"Do it!" The doctor yelled. "Kate, take this first aid kit. She's bleeding. Stay here and don't leave please." He said heading out as well. I went over and knelt down next to the lady.

"Hi, my name's Kate. What is your name?"

"Dr. Sato." The lady said.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Sato. Your wound doesn't look too bad luckily. Looks like you just need a bandaid. Is anything else wrong?"

"No." I cleaned her would and put a bandaid on it. Just then the Doctor came back in. After I was done, I sat down next to her.

"Dr. Sato, if you don't mind will you tell me what happened?" I asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I swear it was dead." Dr. Sato said.

"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" The Doctor said as we heard some metal clattering. "It's still here." The Doctor went over to the door and gestured to a soldier who was standing by the door. "Watch over her please. Kate come here." I stood up and went over to him. Just then we noticed there was a pig-like creature behind a filing cabinet. "Hello." Just then the pig ran out on its hind legs. The weird part was it was wearing a spacesuit. The soldier raised his gun.

"Don't shoot!" Me and the Doctor yelled in unison. Just then a different soldier shot the pig.

"What did you do that for? It was scared! It was scared." I just glared at the soldier.

"I thought that was the alien!" The soldier said. "If that wasn't the alien, then what was it?" The Doctor went on to explain the meaning for the pig being like it was.

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth." Sato said.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"That is just awful." I said looking disgusted.

"Kate, can you tell me anything?" The Doctor looked at me hopeful.

"No, sorry I can't tell you. It might mess something up." I said sad.

"So, this is a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. Aliens are faking aliens, but why would they do that? Doctor?" By the time she said that, we had left to go into the TARDIS. We then dematerialized from the hospital.

"Where we going now?" I asked. He didn't say anything. We materialized and after a bit Rose, Mickey, and Jackie walked into the TARDIS.

"All right, so I lied. Me and Kate went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look. Didn't I, Kate?" I just nodded my head. No sense in arguing right now.

"My mum's here." Rose said.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic. The only domestic allowed is me and Kate." He said putting his arm around me.

"You ruined my life, you two. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you!" Mickey said.

"You see what I mean? Domestic. There's only room for me and Kate and a companion in this TARDIS." I just rolled my eyes.

"I bet you don't even remember my name."

"Ricky." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I know!" I said excitedly. "Its Mickey!"

"Well, okay you know." Mickey said still mad.

"See, she always knows. She remembers so I don't." The Doctor said doing something with the console. Just then Jackie started walking out of the TARDIS.

"No! Mum!" Rose said as she started chasing after her mother. After a minute, Rose came back in. "So, that was a real spaceship?"

"Yep." Me and the Doctor said.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert."

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" The Doctor then started to go under the console to do something. "So, what're you doing down there?"

"Ricky."

"Mickey."

"Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not." Mickey walked over to where Rose was standing, and I walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, play nice." I said crossing my arms.

"I am! I'm just stating a fact."

"At least get his name right."

"I'm pretty sure its Ricky." I just rolled my eyes. After a bit, the Doctor popped up from under the console. "Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." The Doctor said as he was trying to fix the camera radar thing on the screen. He then pointed at the spaceship that was on the screen. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see. Except, hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot around the Earth before it landed." The Doctor said playing the video.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth. It went up and came back down." I said.

"The question is, what have they been doing?" The Doctor asked. After that, me, Mickey, and Rose were looking through the channels on the scanner thing while the Doctor was doing something.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic channels."

"You get sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football. Kate that means soccer for you."

"You yanks and your soccer." Rose said sounding slightly disgusted.

"Hey, don't diss where I come from." I said crossing my arms. She just rolled her eyes. "I miss baseball. That's my favorite. You guys' baseball doesn't come close to good ole American baseball." I said going over to where the Doctor was because I felt very offended. Just as I had walked over, Mickey flipped the channel to the news.

"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists- those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." The lady on the tv said.

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people." The Doctor said. I nodded my head.

"How do you two know them?" Rose asked.

"'Cos they've worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you and Kate. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's their names, followed by a list of the dead." I felt really sad that in the future I may cause lots of deaths. The Doctor noticed my behavior and pushed me behind him in a protective way.

"You can say anything you want about me, but don't drag Kate into anything that was and will be my fault. She hasn't done anything. This Kate is new to everything. You two keep bashing her, and I don't appreciate that." The Doctor said then went back to the console. I stood as close as I could to the Doctor. I grabbed his hand, and he gave a gentle squeeze letting me know he was there for me.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Kate looks a lot younger since the last time she saw them." I gave him a confused look. He just gave me a look that said don't ask. "Besides, the world's on knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover, and er, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?"

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." We walked out of the TARDIS into a helicopter spotlight. The Doctor tightened his grip on my hand.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." A policeman said. We were surrounded. The Doctor just held onto my hand. Mickey ran off, and Jackie came out of the flat.

"Rose!" Jackie yells trying to get to Rose, but a policeman held her back.

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest." I let go of the Doctor's hand and raised my hands. The Doctor did the same.

"Take me to your leader." He said as I rolled my eyes. Me, the Doctor, and Rose were crammed into the back of the police car with the Doctor in the middle.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago." I rolled my eyes.

"Getting arrested isn't always like this." I said.

"And plus weren't got being arrested, we're being escorted." The Doctor said.

"Where to?" Rose asked.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street." The Doctor said.

"You're kidding."

"He's not." I said.

"10 Downing Street?"

"That's the one." The Doctor said.

"Oh my god, I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?"

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years, me and Kate have visited this planet a lot of times, and we've been, er, noticed."

"Now they need you?"

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge, and who's the biggest experts of the lot?"

"Patrick Moore?"

"Apart from him."

"Oh, don't you just love it." Rose was still acting like I wasn't there.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year." We finally got to Downing Street and there was a ton of press taking pictures of us. "Oh, my god." We were escorted into a waiting room of some sorts. After a bit, a man came in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?" We moved towards the man. "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." He hands me and the Doctor an I.D. I was very surprised that I got one. "Here's your ID cards. I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance." I looked at the Doctor, and he gave me a look that said he'll explain later.

"We don't go anywhere without our companion." The Doctor said. I nodded.

"You two are the code nine, not her." Wow I'm a code nine? "I'm sorry, Doctor, Kate. It is the Doctor and Kate isn't it? She'll have to stay outside."

"She's staying with us." The Doctor said frustrated.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact."

"It's all right. You two go." She said putting a hand on the Doctor. Jealousy went through me again. Just then I noticed a very important woman, who won't let you ever forget her name come up.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor and Kate?" Harriet Jones said.

"Sure." Me and the Doctor said.

"I just need a word in private."

"I suppose so. Come on Kate." He pointed at Rose. "Don't get in trouble." We left but Harriet didn't go with us. We entered the briefing room, and the Doctor started looking at some of the papers.

"What do they say?" I asked.

"Not a whole lot of anything of importance. Can you tell me anything?" He said looking at me hopefully. I just shook my head. He sighed.  
"I don't remember a whole lot of this adventure. Something doesn't feel right though." He then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please." A man at the front of the room started saying. "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant." I grabbed the Doctor's hand in fear.

"Of course, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?" The Doctor asked. I was even more terrified remembering what was happening. "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap." He squeezed my hand tightly and pulled me closer to him. "This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room." There was a fart from the guy up front. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?"

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" The man asked. The general removed his cap and unzipped his forehead. Suddenly the room was filled with blue light and the Slitheen wriggled out of his human suit.

"We are the Slitheen." The general said.

"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." I had already took my ID card off and threw it behind me. I didn't know if I would survive the shock. Green held up a switch, and everyone's ID cards emit electric shocks to everyone wearing them. The shock going through the Doctor went through the hand I was holding and went through me too. Everything went black after that.

To be continued….

Well after a year I finally updated this story! I hope that you guys liked this chapter! If you did, leave me a comment. I'll be doing the next episode after this, but tell me what episode you would like to see! I do classic and new Doctor Who episodes with my own adventures thrown in. Well, I'm done so have a good day!


	6. World War 3 Part 1

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! It didn't take me a whole year to update this time! Hopefully this doesn't give me as much pain as the other chapter. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate.

World War Three Part 1

Doctor's POV

"Deadly to humans, maybe." I said as I managed to rip off my ID card. I then noticed Kate was lying on the ground. I quickly picked her up and ran out of the room. She didn't have her ID card on her. She must have taken it off. I put Kate down on a bench in a room that looked like it hasn't been used in a while and locked the door with my sonic screwdriver. She'll be fine…hopefully. I ran off into the entrance hall. "Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" The police there followed me. I ran back into the briefing room with some police behind me just as Asquith was getting into his skin suit.

"Where have you been? I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed." Green said as the police check all the bodies.

"I think they're all dead." The Sergeant said.

"That's what I'm saying. He did it! That man there!" He said pointing at me.

"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise. That's never going to work, is it?" I said not very confident.

"No." One of the policeman said.

"Fair enough." I said as I started running to get trapped between two sides of police.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man." Asquith said coming out into the corridor.

"Well, now, yes, you see, er, the thing is, if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice-" I heard a ding behind me and smiled as lift doors open. "Don't stand them against the lift!" I get in and go up still hoping they don't find Kate because they'll surely use her against me. The doors open and there was some Slitheen standing there outside the doors. "Hello!" I distracted the aliens to help out Rose and Harriet. I got out of the lift and started running down the staircase. I just hope they haven't found Kate. I burst into the sitting room Kate was in after hearing some commotion coming from inside. I grab a fire extinguisher next to the door and bust open the door. I spray the male Slitheen with the stuff. "Out, with me!" I grabbed Kate and turned to notice another woman besides Rose and Kate in the room. "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't think of why it sounded familiar.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." We all ran out of the room.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room." I said as we got into a corridor

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you too." We then took off running again. As we were running, we heard the Slitheen following behind us. We got to the Cabinet Room, where I quickly laid Kate down and grabbed a decanter from a table. I stood in the doorway.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off." I said. The Slitheen take a step back. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet said.

"Yes. I got that, thanks."

"Who are you, if not human?" The Slitheen asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"They're not human." Rose said pointing at me and Kate.

"Technically at this point she's still human, but can I have a bit of hush?" I asked.

"Sorry." Harriet said.

"So, what's the plan?"

"But he's got a Northern accent."

"Lots of planets have a north." Rose said.

"I said hush." I said irritated. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" Asquith said.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race?"

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen at your service." Green said.

"So you're family." I said finally getting what was going on.

"A family business."

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?"

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" Asquith said changing the subject.

"Is that what I said?"

"You're making it up." I smirked.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." I said noticing she was clutching a red box.

"You pass it to the left first." Harriet said slightly scared.

"Sorry."

"Thanks." Rose said.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." Asquith said.

"Dont you think we should run?" Rose asked.

"Fascinating history. Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." I said as I lifted a panel by the door and pressed a button. Metal shutters crashed shut across the windows and doors. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." I said proudly.

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked. I drug the body of Ganesh into a small store room, where another body was.

"What was his name?" I asked Harriet.

"Who?"

"This one. The secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

"Sorry. Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?"

"No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans."

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?"

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange.

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller."

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes." Harriet said getting us back on track.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him."

"Well, that's a strange friendship."

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" I asked still confused about her.

"Oh, hardly." She said.

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones? I'm going to need to ask Kate when she wakes up." Just at that moment there was a groan. I looked over at Kate who was finally waking up. I ran over to her and helped her sit up.

"Ow, remind me to never do that again." She said. I laughed and hugged her. I wasn't sure if she was going to wake up.

"Glad to have you back. Alright let's figure this out." I said standing up. I then helped Kate up.

"Well, I'm a lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help, and they're all dead downstairs." Harriet said.

"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose asked.

"You're a very violent young woman."

"I'm serious. We could."

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

"Say that again." I said as I got an idea.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked confused.

"Anything. All of it."

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN."

"Like, that's ever stopped them." Rose said crossing her arms.

"Exactly, given our past record, and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything's important." I said still trying to figure out a plan.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

"What do they want, though?" Kate asked.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World. They're out to take money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asked.

"You're very good at this." I said impressed.

"Thank you."

"Harriet Jones. Kate, why do I know that name?" I said looking at her. She opened her mouth to tell me something, but then a phone started beeping.

"Oh, that's me." Rose said getting her phone out of her pocket.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.

"He zapped it. Super phone."

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah." I said.

"It's Mickey." Rose said looking at the phone.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy."

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all."

To Be Continued….

Well this was a whole new experience with doing a chapter in the POV of the Doctor. I hope you guys liked this different take! Please tell me what you guys thought. Bye!


	7. World War 3 Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I am on top of things it seems like! I'm done with my camp summer job, so I'll be writing a whole lot. I hope you guys enjoy this last part of the two episode storyline!

World War Three Part 2

"Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." I heard Rose ask. I assumed it was Mickey on the other side.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." The Doctor said grabbing Rose's phone. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke." I assumed Mickey corrected him. I hit him on the arm. He was always rude to Mickey. "Before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." I knew the Doctor was having a hard time asking Mickey for help. The Doctor plugs the phone into a speaker. "Say again."

"It's asking for the password." I heard Mickey say on the other line.

"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L." Doctor said obviously frustrated.

"So, what's that website?" Jackie said.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor said.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose said.

"Thank you. Password again." Mickey said getting frustrated as well.

"Just repeat it every time." The Doctor said. "Big Ben-why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet said.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert." Rose said. "What would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie said.

"At least I'm trying." Rose said looking at me. I know what she was thinking, and I didn't like it. I crossed my arms and stayed silent. I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind." Jackie paused. "Since that man and woman walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth."

"I told you what happened." Rose said frustrated.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor and Kate, and maybe you get off on it. Maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?" Jackie asked. I felt bad for Jackie. She is so worried for Rose. It makes me miss my own mother. I uncrossed my arms.

"I'm fine." Rose said.

"Is she safe." Jackie said clearly wanting an answer from me or the Doctor. "Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Another pause. "Well, what's the answer?"

"We're in." Mickey said coming back.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that." The Doctor said.

"What is it?"

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor said.

"He'll have to answer me one day." Jackie said angrily.

"Hush!" Mickey said.

"It's some sort of message." The Doctor said.

"What's it say?" Rose asked.

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." We heard a faint noise of a doorbell ringing. "Hush!"

"That's not me. Go and see who that is." Mickey said.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Jackie said.

"Well, go and tell them that."

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor asked.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" Jackie said after a minute of silence.

"They've found us." Mickey said slightly panicking as well.

"Mickey, I need that signal." The Doctor said.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, just get out! Get out!" Rose said scared.

"We can't. It's by the front door." Mickey said. There was a pause. "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You two are supposed to be the experts, think of something!" Harriet said.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor said.

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back." We heard Mickey say. Rose had a look of horror on her face. "Just run."

"That's my mother." Rose said turning to us.

"Right, if we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor said quickly.

"They're green." Rose said.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down." I said.

"They can smell adrenalin." Rose said not paying attention to me.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor said.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?"

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in!" Mickey said suddenly.

"They hunt like it's a ritual." Rose said.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they farT, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er…" Harriet said snapping her fingers trying to figure it out.

"Bad breath!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's it!" Harriet said.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!"

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose said getting near the phone.

"Too late!" We heard Mickey say from the other side.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" I said excitedly. I was surprised I actually said that correctly.

"Yes! Good job, Kate! You got that right." The Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey said sarcastically. There was a crash from the other side.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"My god, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" I said into the phone.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet said.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" The Doctor asked.

"How should I know?" Mickey asked.

"It's your kitchen."

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose said.

"Oh, give it here. What do you need?" Jackie asked.

"Anything with vinegar!" The Doctor exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs." Jackie said listing off stuff.

"And you kiss this man?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"Hannibal?" Rose asked looking at Harriet.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet said.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." There was a pause.

"Listen to this." Mickey said. Then we heard what I can only assume is probably a press conference.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds.

"What?" Me and the Doctor said confused. He looked at me, but I didn't say anything.

"We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war." Asquith said.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The Doctor said.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"They did last time." I said.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." The Doctor said.

"They release the defense code." Rose started.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor finished.

"But why?" Harriet asked. The Doctor went over and opened the metal shutters.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked." The Doctor said.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away." Margaret said. She scared me a bit. I forgot she was here.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." The Doctor said getting really mad now.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chunks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." Margaret said.

"At the cost of five billion lives."

"Bargain." She says nonchalantly like all those lives are nothing.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you." The Doctor said getting in his 'don't try me' voice.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?" She asked.

"Yes. Me." He shuts the shutters on her face.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." Harriet said.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail." He said.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet said.

"If we could just get out of here." Rose said making another glance at me. I again chose to ignore it.

"There's a way out." I said.

"What?" She asked looking at me surprised that I was finally going to help.

"There's always been a way out." The Doctor said knowing what I was thinking.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked.

"Because we can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." The Doctor said into the phone.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie said on the other line.

"That's the thing. If we don't dare, everyone dies." The Doctor said.

"Do it." Rose said.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" The Doctor said looking at Rose surprised.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"Please, Doctor, Kate. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid." Jackie begged us.

"Do you think we don't know that. Because this is our life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." The Doctor said slightly mad.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose asked.

"I could save the world but lose all of you." He said looking directly at me. I grabbed his hand.

"You will never lose me. I'll always be here for you. Do what you need to do."

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet said.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie asked.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on the behalf of the people, I command you. Do it."

"How do we get out?" Rose asked.

"We don't. We stay here." The Doctor said as he goes over and gets what looks like Emergency Protocols form a red box. "Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything."

"What're you doing?" I heard Jackie say.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy. We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth." Mickey said.

"Right, we need to select a missile." The Doctor said.

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes."

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile." I said.

"What's the first category?" The Doctor asked.

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A."

"That's the one. Select."

"I could stop you." Jackie said coming back into the conversation.

"Do it, then." Mickey said challenging her.

"You ready for this?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Mickey said slightly nervous.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." There was a pause. "Fire."

"Oh, my God." I heard Jackie say.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big." The Doctor said slightly defeated.

"All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to rids this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on." Me and Harriet start helping her.

"It's on radar." Mickey said. Me, Rose, and Harriet were clearing out the cupboard while the Doctor just stood there next to the phone. "Counter defense five five six."

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor said.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy."

"He's not a dog, Doctor." I yelled back at him. I could feel his eye roll even though I couldn't see it.

"Five five six neutralized." The Doctor unplugged the phone and came over to us.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you three. Hannibal!" Harriet yelled as she got into the closet. All of us climb in. The Doctor pulled me onto his lap and wrap his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him as well and put my head on his chest to listen to his hearts. The missile hit and shook the entire building. I felt us move and held onto the Doctor harder. He held onto me more as well. Then it all stopped. We were all alive, like in the episode. I can't believe I just lived through that. The Doctor finally let go of me after a few minutes of us not moving. He pushed open the door and we all stepped out. "Made in Britain." Just then a man came over to us.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?" The man asked.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news." The man nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He ran off.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister."

"Maybe you should have a go." The Doctor said.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you." Rose said.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" She said as she made her way through the rubble. "We're safe! The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"

"So, Kate how do I know the name of Harriet Jones?" He asked turning to me.

"Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister." I said proudly.

"That's it! She was elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"The crisis has passed! Ladies and gentlemen, I have something to say to you all here today! Mankind stands tall, proud and undefeated. God bless the human race." After that we dropped Rose back off at her apartment, but me and the Doctor headed back to the Tardis. I sat down in the chair next to the console and watched him look at stuff on the console.

"Okay mind telling me what's going on?" He asked after a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Rose have been arguing for a while now. What happened?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've met her. She blames me for a lot of things." I say crossing my arms. He comes over and pulls me into a hug. I never knew this regeneration was this physical.

"Don't blame yourself. You don't know if you say something that things will turn out better or worse than what you know. You knew things were going to turn out okay, didn't you?" I nodded. "See, that's why I trust you. You know if something is stupid." I laughed. "Alright, I have to call Rose." He said pulling away and going over to the phone on the console. There was silence for a bit. "You think I can travel through space and time, and I haven't got a phone? Like I said, couple of hours. I've just got to send out this dispersal. There you go. That's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up." Another pause. "Good. Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer." He said and winked at me. I laughed knowing what Rose said. "We don't do that."

"You say that now." I said under my breath. He shot me a look as to say don't go any farther, or I might say something about the future.

"Tough. We've got better things to do." Another pause. "Not to us it isn't. Kate isn't here all the time." Pause. "Well, she's not ours." Pause. "Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the Tardis right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice." He then got off the phone.

"So, is she coming with us?"

"You tell me. You're the one that knows this stuff."

"Well, things can change."

"Let's go see what she says." He said opening the doors to the Tardis and waited for me. I hopped off the chair and followed him. We saw Mickey sitting outside the apartments sitting on a trash can reading a newspaper. There was a young boy cleaning something off the wall. I knew what it was. It had said Bad Wolf. "Good lad. Graffiti that again, and I'll have you. Now, beat it." The boy ran off with his stuff. I gave him a small sad smile as he ran by.

"I just went down to the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public and here it is." I saw the headline. It said "Alien Hoax." "How could they do that? They saw it."

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

"We're just idiots."

"Well, not all of you."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked surprised.

"Present for you, Mickey." He gave Mickey a CD.

"That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me and Kate. We'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me or Kate." Jackie and Rose came out of the apartment block.

"How can you say that and then take her with you?"

"You could look after her. Come with us."

"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that."

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Jackie said.

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back." Rose said trying to get Jackie to see.

"But it's not safe.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home."

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor asked.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me." Rose gave the bag to the Doctor and went over to Mickey. "Come with us. There's plenty of room."

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board." The Doctor said. I never really understood why he said that.

"We'd be dead without him." Rose said angrily.

"My decision is final." He said as me and him head into the TARDIS. Just then I started to glow again. I looked at the Doctor.

"Looks like I'm leaving. Goodbye Doctor." I said as everything went dark.

To be continued….

So guys, I haven't figured out what I want to do next, so if you have an episode you want me to do please give me a request! I'm doing all the regenerations of the Doctor, so you can give me a Classic Doctor Who episode. That's all! Hopefully I'll update soon! Bye guys!


	8. Daemons Part 1

Hello, everyone! So, I was given a request to do an episode. This time its a 3rd Doctor episode. I haven't tried to do this yet, and I've been trying to do all the research I can on this episode, but there seems to be nowhere I can watch the full episode. If I have done something wrong, please tell me so. Alright, here we go!

Episode requested by: WritenHeart95

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I only own Kate!

The Daemons Part 1

When I awoke again, I was in a bed somewhere I didn't recognize. I must be with an early regeneration. I went over to the desk that was in the room to see some papers that had U.N.I.T stuff on it. I must be at U.N.I.T. I knew the Doctor had been a part of U.N.I.T at one time or another. I walked out and saw a soldier walking by. "Excuse me." The soldier stopped and looked at me. "Do you know where I can find the Doctor?"

"Oh, yes Ms. Foster. He's in the garage." He was about to leave.

"Can you point me to the garage? I have forgotten how to get there."

"You just go down that hallway, turn left, and you'll see a door that says garage on it."

"Thank you!" I said leaving to head that way. I got to the door soon enough and found the Third Doctor and Jo in the garage working on old Bessie. I smiled vaguely reading about that car.

"But it really is the dawning of the age of Aquarius." Jo said.

"So?" The Doctor asked. I smiled.

"Well, that means the occult. Well, you know, the supernatural and all that magic bit."

"So does that make me the queen?" I asked making my presence known. "My sign is Aquarius." I said going over to the Doctor. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're always a queen."

"You're too sweet." I said blushing. I went over and stood next to Jo.

"You know, really, Jo, I'm obviously wasting my time trying to turn you into a scientist. At least Kate had some knowledge when we first met."

"Well, how do you know there's nothing in it?" Jo asked.

"How? Well, I just know, that's all. Everything that happens in life must have a scientific explanation. If you know where to look for it, that is. Right, Kate?"

"Well, I think that a lot of things can be explained, but there is still a lot that can't be explained. I'm not throwing out the idea of magic." I said.

"You and that book series. You're obsessed." He said getting back to work.

"Yes, but suppose something was to happen and nobody knew the explanation. Well, nobody in the world, in the universe. Well, that would be magic, wouldn't it?" Jo asked. I nodded my head.

"You know, Jo, for a reasonably intelligent young lady, you do have the most absurd ideas." Just then Bessie started up and drove off. I didn't know she could do that. It doesn't surprise me that she could.

"Doctor, look!" Jo exclaimed. Bessie drove around the yard and came back. I just laughed.

"Bessie, how dare you go gallivanting around like that." The Doctor said. The car honked. 'Are you sorry?" She honked again. "Very well, I forgive you. Now go back to your parking place before I change my mind." She reversed out of the garage and went to I guess wherever the Doctor wanted her.

"Don't be too hard on the car." I said.

"I can't just have her driving around by herself." He said. Just then a man I think his name was Yates came in.

"I know there's a good explanation for all this, but I just can't think of it for the moment." He said.

"Would you believe magic?" The Doctor asked.

"Magic?" The man asked confused.

"Hmm."

"No!" The man exclaimed.

"Well, Jo and Kate would."

"That's not fair." Jo said.

"Okay, I agree with Jo there again, and you can't make fun of the queen." I said.

"Well, you explain it then." The Doctor said turning toward us.

"I don't know. I suppose you did it." Jo said.

"I know you did something, Doctor. Considering you have a time machine, this doesn't surprise me." I said.

"Naturally or should I say scientifically. Solenoids and a solar mechanism in Bessie and-" He took a box out of his pocket. "A radio control unit here. You see how easy it is to be a magician?"

"How infuriating can you get." Jo said.

"Oh honey, you haven't seen the worst of it." I said. The Doctor gave me a look. "Hey, I will eventually see every regeneration. You're all different."

"Wait, how many times have you seen this face?" He asked suddenly getting very interested in our adventures.

"This is actually the first time I've seen this face. It's the third adventure I've been on." I laughed. "That's really ironic."

"You're still very new at this then. This is Yates by the way. I know he's met you. Well, a much older you." I was right! "This is also Jo, which you seem to recognize. You always know my companions before I do." There was silence.

"Okay back to your car, it doesn't prove anything."

"Would you like me to show you some more then?"

"No thanks, I've had enough of your knavish tricks. I don't know how Kate does it sometimes."

"I zone out a lot." The Doctor gives me another look.

"Anyway, I want to see that TV program. Mike, would you give me a life?" Jo asked turning to Yates.

"Sure." He said.

"Oh, I want to go!" I said.

"You can go to." Yates said.

"You coming, Doctor?" I asked. He looked a little sad.

"Coming where?" He asked.

"Well, to see that program." Yates stated.

"Oh, not you too, Captain Yates? First my companion, then my wife, and now you."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Very exciting. Forecasts of doom and disaster if anyone disturbs the burial chamber."

"That sounds fun." The Doctor shook his head.

"Captain Yates, you astound me."

"Well, you never know. Devil's End has a funny reputation."

"What did you say?" The Doctor asked getting suddenly interested.

"Devil's End. The village near the dig."

"Devil's End? Devil's End?" The Doctor said looking at me like I'm supposed to know something. I just shrugged. I had no idea what I was in for.

"Doctor, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." We went out into the yard, and I was surprised the Doctor followed us.

"Now where are you going?" Yates asked.

"To see that TV program, of course." He said grabbing my hand. He's nervous. He has a bad feeling about it. Me and the Doctor got into Bessie, while Yates and Jo got in a U.N.I.T vehicle. We drove to another U.N.I.T place which looks more homey. There were bunk beds, a table, a phone, soda machine, and a tv. There was a guy sitting and watching something on the TV.

"Has it started yet?" Jo asked.

"Shush." The guy said. I looked to the Doctor to tell me who he was.

"Benton." He whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Let's see what he has to say."

"Has remained an enigma, but tonight, the enigma will be solved." The guy just went on and on about the place. He talked about there being treasure and why it was on this exact day.

"Beltane, of course." The Doctor said like it was obvious. Then they started talking about the legends of the place. Apparently there was a curse on it. "You know, there's something dreadfully wrong here." I nodded.

"Hey, you really mean that, don't you?" Jo said getting scared.

"I don't know. Aquarius? The Devil's Hump? Beltane?" The guy kept talking. "Come on, think, think!"

"Doctor, look. Something's going on." Benton said. Then an older lady came on and tried to attack the professor guy.

"Get your hands off me, young man! Let me go!" She said.

"Okay, Harry." The interviewer said.

"I've come here to protest, and protest I shall."

"Now this is Miss Hawthorne, a prominent local resident who's very much opposed to Professor Horner's dig. Professor Horner, I believe you two have already met?"  
"I'll say. The daft woman's been pestering me for weeks." The professor said.  
"I've been trying to make you see reason." She said frustrated.  
"Miss Hawthorne, why are you so opposed to this dig?" The interviewer asked.  
"Because this man is tampering with forces he does not understand." She said pointing at the professor.  
"Oh, come on now." The professor said obviously annoyed.  
"You'll bring destruction on yourself and upon the whole area if you persist. Death and disaster await you. Believe me, I know."  
"But that's just it. Why should we believe you and how do you know?" The interviewer asked.  
"I'm a witch." I was surprised the woman said that on TV. Some people would think she's crazy and the others would try and have her killed.  
"You see? I told you she was daft." The professor said.  
"Miss Hawthorne, you don't really mean to say-" The interviewer said probably thinking the same thing I was.  
"I tell you I'm a witch! White, of course, but that is why you should listen to me. I know!" She said.  
"Well, thank you very much, Miss Hawthorne, for a most interesting-"  
"I've cast the runes. I've consulted the talisman of Mercury. It's written in the stars. When Beltane is come, tread softly, for lo, the prince himself is nigh. And tonight is Beltane."  
"You see? Mad as a hatter." I really didn't like this professor guy.  
"The prince?" The interviewer asked slightly interested.  
"The Prince of Evil, the Dark One, the Horned Beast."

"Come on, Kate, Jo." The Doctor said grabbing my hand again as he turned to leave.

"Where to?" I asked. Jo started moving as well.

"Devil's End, of course. That woman is perfectly right. We've got to stop that lunatic before it's too late." We left and got into Bessie. We made it to Devil's End by nightfall. We somehow ended up just standing on a road trying to figure out to get to where this place is. We couldn't figure out how to get there. "It's no good, we're hopelessly lost." The Doctor said. I sighed.

"I can't understand it. We followed the sign posts all right." Jo said.

"Well, if we had, we would have been there by now. You must have missed one." I knew I couldn't navigate very well, so Jo was the one who was navigating.

"I did not!" She exclaimed.

"If you look at the map the right way up, we might eventually get there. Now, which way is it?" He said trying to look at the map.

"Er, that way." She said pointing left. I sighed in my head. You always turn left.

"Thank you very much." We drove off again. We finally got to Devil's End. We decided to try and find someone at a bar to help us get to the Devil's Hump.

"Sorry, sir. Well past time." The bartender said when we walked in.

"That's quite all right. We don't want a drink, just the directions to the Devil's Hump."

"Where the dig is." Jo said.

"Ah, you're going up there are you? It's all on telly, you know." He said.

"Yes, yes, I know, but would you please tell us the way? This is very urgent." The Doctor said getting impatient. I guess some things never change.

"Always in such a hurry, you town folk. All be the same in a hundred years time, sir."

"I can assure you, sir, it will be no such thing."

"Are you one of these television chaps then?" Another guy in the bar asked.

"I am no sort of chap, sir." The Doctor said getting defensive.

"Forgive me, but I thought. Well, the costume and the wig, you know?"

"Wig?" I chuckled slightly.

"What do you want to go up the Hump for anyway?" Yet another guy asked.

"Look, there is no time for all these unnecessary questions."

"All the time in the world, sir." The first guy said.

"I want to go up to the Devil's Hump because I want to stop that lunatic Professor of yours from bringing devastation upon you all."

"Huh. One of Miss Hawthorne's brigade." That's her name! The second guy leaves after that.

"Is nobody here capable of answering a perfectly simple enquiry? What's the matter with you all?" The Doctor asked getting mad.

"You're making all the fuss, old man." Wow, this guy is pushing it.

"Fuss? I've never heard such balderdash in all-" I chuckled slightly at the weird word.

"Doctor, look, could you please tell us the way?" Jo asked.

"Yes, certainly. Straight past the green outside, fork left, straight up the rise, and you can't miss it." The third guy finally said.

"Excellent. Thank you very much." The Doctor said.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Jo said. I just nodded to the men and followed the Doctor as we left. We got into Bessie and started driving when we had to stop because there was a tree in the road blocking our way. We got out and tried to move it, but it wasn't going to move.

"It's no good, we're just wasting time. Come on, if we run, we'll just make it." I sighed. We started running. I still have to get used to the running. We made it just at midnight. "Stop! Stop that dig! Stop it!" The Doctor exclaimed as we got to the Devil's Hump. "Stop! Don't pull that stone! Don't!" He said as he tried to pull the professor away. The stone fell forward and knocked the professor down. A huge blast came out and started demolishing a lot of things outside. I swear I could hear laughing coming from somewhere. "Doctor! Are you all right?" That's when I noticed they seemed to be out cold. That was also when the roof to the tunnel started caving in. "Doctor! No! Doctor! Oh no!" Jo exclaimed as we had made our way to where the professor and the Doctor had been. Me, Jo, and the TV crew hurriedly cleared the soil from the Doctor and the professor. They were freezing cold. The Doctor didn't look like he was regenerating, so he's still alive. I sighed. I didn't want to have to deal with a regeneration this early on. Jo looked at me like I was crazy.

"Look at him! Please, hurry! Please hurry!" Jo exclaimed getting really worried.

"He's not dead, trust me." I whispered into her ear. She looked at me still frantically, but she sighed knowing I was probably right. I looked back at the Doctor, who was covered in ice. It's going to take him a while to recover from that. We took him back to the bar to bring him back, but no one believed that he was still alive.

"He's gone too." The bartender said taking one look at the Doctor.

"No. No, he can't be! Look, we must get a doctor!" Jo said trying to make the man see that the Doctor is still alive.

"Look, the Doctor is still alive, so can you just go get a doctor?" I asked getting in the man's face.

"Look, loves, face it. They've had it." He said.

"But there must be a doctor in the village or somewhere!" Jo said. I gave the man a look. The bartender sighed.

"Charlie, can I have word with you a minute?" He asked. They walked off and were gone for about fifteen minutes. I went back over to the Doctor to see if I could get some of this ice off. "Charlie'll take him down now." The bartender said coming back with Charlie. Me and Jo sighed.

"Thank you. Doctor! Doctor, please!" Jo said grabbing his hand. Charlie came over and moved him to a room in the bar. I took a seat next to the Doctor, while Jo put some blankets on him.

"He's going to be fine. He just has to." I said grabbing his hand. Jo sat on the other side of the Doctor.

"You seem so confident." She said.

"Well, there's one thing that would indicate that he's dying, and he's not doing it. He can't be completely dead. He just can't be." I said. The human doctor came in and started checking the Doctor over. He straightened back up and looked straight at me.

"Too late, I'm afraid. He's gone, just like the Professor." My heart stopped. Was I supposed to do something that I didn't do? Am I never going to see the Doctor again. Am I only going to have the two adventures we had. Did I mess up time and space? I was afraid of talking in fear of falling apart.

"No. No, he can't be dead." Jo said. She got out what I couldn't.

"I'm sorry." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't look at the man.

"Oh, please, you must do something!" Jo said.

"I can't work miracles, you know. He's very nearly a solid block of ice."

"Oh, there, there. I'm sorry, my dears, there's nothing we can do."

To Be Continued…

Well there you go! This chapter was actually going to be longer, but I decided to cut it down BIG time. This episode might have three parts to it instead of two. Anyways, that's all I got to say! Bye, guys!


	9. Daemons Part 2

Hey guys! So, I've got some news. I'm going back to college, so I might not have a whole lot of time to write anymore. I will try and write as much as I can, but I'm not going to promise a whole lot. Check my Tumblr (FROLWriting) for imagines and stuff. I'll probably have a lot more time to do that kind of stuff. Plus I'm putting this on Tumblr as well. Anyways, on with the story!

Through Time and Space: Daemons Part 2

"I don't believe it." I raised my head when I heard the doctor said. I knew the Doctor couldn't have been dead. He's way too stubborn to die like that.

"What?" The bartender asked.

"Get some blankets and some hot water bottles. Lots of them." The bartender ran off to grab the stuff.

"He's alive, then!" Jo exclaimed.

"It's possible, but I think I felt a pulse." I smiled.

"Oh, then there's a chance?" Jo asked also getting excited.

"Maybe. He must have the constitution of an ox to be able to survive a reduction of temperature like that."

"You have no idea." I said.

"He doesn't look all that tough." The bartender said. I gave him a nasty look.

"You can't always tell by…hello." The doctor said.

"What?" Me and Jo asked.

"Silly, really. I swear it sounds as if he's-"

"What?" The bartender asked getting interested.

"It's quite ridiculous. It must be an echo off an atypical bone structure." The doctor had been trying to listen to the Doctor's heartbeat. I knew what he was talking about.

"Sounds as if what?"

"As if he had two hearts. One on each side." The doctor said confused standing back straight from leaning over.

"Here, doctor." A man came in with some blankets. "Fine, fine. Now more if you've got them." The man left.

"He's going to be all right then?" Jo asked. I nodded.

"There is a chance." I smiled.

"Cheer up. While there's life there's hope right. Look at your friend. She has hope." The bartender said.

"I can't not have hope. I have seen this man do impossible things." There was a pause.

"Look, have you got a telephone I could use, please?" She asked.

"In the corner." The man who brought some blankets said coming back with another blanket.

"Oh yes, thank you." She said leaving to go call probably U.N.I.T. I just sighed and looked at the Doctor.

"Come on, Doctor. I need you here." Jo soon came back and sat back in her chair. The other men had already left. I was exhausted, but I knew I probably won't get any sleep until the Doctor wakes up. I know he's alright, but he doesn't look alright. Me and Jo chatted for a bit. I told her more stories of what just happened to me. Which there was only two but still. She soon fell asleep, and there came a point where I couldn't keep my eyes open either. I laid my head down next to the Doctor and fell asleep. I was wakened only by the sound of a helicopter landing outside. Jo also awoke and saw the helicopter.

"I'm going to go out and meet them." She said as she got up. She left leaving me with a still unconscious Doctor. Jo came back in with Yates a few minutes later.

"Doctor. Doctor, wake up." Yates said desperately as he shook him slightly.

"You see? He's been like that for hours." Jo said.

"Well, shouldn't he be in the hospital?"

"No!" I said knowing that's a very bad idea.

"Well, Doctor Reeves said that we shouldn't move him." Jo said trying to explain what's been going on.

"Then we'll have to wait. Are you two all right?" Yates asked. Me and Jo nodded.

"Eureka!" The Doctor said sitting up suddenly. We all looked at him surprised. I went over to where we took off the Doctor's wet clothes and handed them to him. We all left the room even me. I'm supposedly the Doctor's wife, but I haven't known him long enough yet. After a bit, the Doctor was dressed and up.

"Now you're sure you're all right? Look, you'd better come and sit in this chair over here. Come on." She said trying to pull the Doctor over. I knew he was not going to do that.

"Jo. Jo, please, stop fussing." The Doctor said getting her to stop pulling.

"She's right, you know. Better take it gently." Yates said.

"Like he's going to do that." I said.

"Right like always, Kate. Look, I tell you, I am perfectly all right. It was a bit parky up there for a while, I'll admit, but it soon warmed up." The Doctor said.

"That wave of heat." Jo said finally coming to the conclusion.

"Yes, the final confirmation of my theory."

"You mean you know what caused it?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I think so. Kate do you have an idea?" He asked looking at me.

"I might have an idea. You know I don't know very much about a lot of adventures in your early regenerations." I said.

"Tell us then." Yates said getting anxious.

"No, not just yet. I want to wait until I'm absolutely sure, and Kate won't tell just yet either. Right, I'm going back up to the dig. Come along Kate." He said as he grabbed my hand. We started walking out.

"Doctor, haven't you had enough of that place?" Jo asked following us.

"Hello? You better? I thought you'd had it." The bartender said coming towards us.

"Fortunately, no. Captain Yates, you'd better wait here, all right?" Just then Hawthorne came in carrying an almost unconscious Benton.

"If I drop him, he'll go with a most dreadful wallop!" Hawthorne said.

"He's out on his feet!" Yates exclaimed.

"Get him over to that bench, quickly!" I walked over and grabbed Benton's other arm and put it around my shoulders.

"What's happened to your boy?" The bartender asked.

"He's been beaten up. By an expert, I'd say." Yates said.

"Oh, you might indeed say that! You might indeed." Hawthorne said.

"Oh, no." Yates says.

"Oh dear, he's a very heavy young man."

"You can say that again." Since I was really short a lot of the weight was being put on me, but Hawthorne was doing her best to help me out. We finally got to the bench and put him down gently.

"I'll get a doctor." The bartender said as he started walking away.

"Yes, it's all right. I am a Doctor." The Doctor said as he started looking over Benton. "Well, there are no bones broken or anything. Look, could you get me some hot water and some hot sweet tea, perhaps? Get some for Kate as well. She need some." I nodded.

"Yes, sure." The bartender said as he walked off.

"Thank you very much, and thank you too, Miss Hawthorne."

"You know who I am?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, of course. It's a great pity they don't listen to you in the first place." The Doctor said.

"If only they had. Oh, what a tale I'll have to tell them now!" I chuckled slightly.

"It was this fellow, Garvin, who did him over?" Yates asked as we were still by Benton patching him up.

"No, no, no, it was elementals in the cavern." Hawthorne said.

"Elementals?" The Doctor asked stopping for a second.

"Yes, creatures of the Devil." Hawthorne said turning to him.

"Did you say the Devil?" Yates asked.

"Yes, dear boy. Satan, Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness, Beelzebub, the Horned Beast. Call him what you like, he was there."

"You saw the Devil?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And what did he look like?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it was a glimpse, no more. Twenty, thirty feet high, but the horns were there, and that face." She said having that look of disgust on her face.

"The Devil?" Jo asked.

"Look, Miss Hawthorne, I agreed with you from the first about the danger, but now I think you're utterly mistaken. Whatever else you saw it certainly was on the Devil." The Doctor said.

"But it was! There's a Satanist cult in this village and last night they held a sabbat." She said desperately.

"A sabbat?" Yates asked.

"Yes, an occult ceremony to call up the Devil." She said turning to Yates.

"And it worked! The Devil came!" Jo exclaimed.

"Nonsense, Jo. Miss Hawthorne, who is the leader of this cult?" The Doctor asked.

"The new vicar. He calls himself Magister." She said. I knew where this was going once she said that.

"Magister." The Doctor gave me a look that meant we were on the same page. "Yes, of course, I should have known. Did you know Kate?" I shook my head.

"What?" Jo asked still confused.

"Jo, did you fail Latin as well as science? Magistrate is the Latin word for Master!" I knew it! I'm getting good at this. Once we fixed Benton, me, the Doctor, and Jo decide to try and clear the tree from the road. After a while, we finally got it down into smaller pieces.

"Right. Get the saw, will you Jo?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." She said as she went over to Bessie and grabbed the saw we brought. We moved everything out of the way and was ready to go. We headed off to the dig site to see what we can find. When we arrived, we found the Constable still lying under the remains.

"Poor fellow." The Doctor said with a sad look on his face.

"Do you know what killed him?" I asked still very confused by what happened.

"Well, it certainly wasn't the Devil. At least, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm going in. Would you two prefer to wait outside. I scoffed.

"No, I'm going with you. Why would you even consider that an option." I said crossing my arms.

"I hoped just this time you wouldn't want to get into the midst of trouble. What about you, Jo?" He asked turning to her.

"No. I'd rather stick with you two, if I wouldn't be in the way."

"No, of course not. Come on." We followed the Doctor into the tunnel in the middle of the mound, but I had a feeling something was watching us. Usually that meant something was. We kept walking till we got to a large chamber. It looked like it had been sealed till the door was blasted away. The Doctor grabbed a torch and started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Jo asked.

"If my theory's right, we're all in mortal danger." The Doctor said.

"Everyone in the village?" Jo asked.

"Everyone in the world."

"That sounds like the Master." I said.

"Ah." The Doctor said as he leant down and brushed the soil away from something on the ground.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Metal."

"It looks like a model spaceship." Jo said.

"That's right. Except that it isn't a model."

"What is it then?" Jo asked.

"Jo, look at the shape of this tomb."

"Well, it looks like that spaceship." Jo said.

"A different size, that's all. Now you try picking it up." Jo got down and tried to pick up the small spaceship.

"I can't. It's fixed down." She said as she stood back up.

"The reason why you can't pick it up is that it weighs about seven hundred and fifty tons, at a rough guess."

"Oh, come on, be serious." Jo said crossing her arms.

"Be serious. All right. About a hundred thousand years ago-" The Doctor went on a while, but then I heard something coming from the entrance. I grabbed the Doctor's arm to get his attention. He stopped instantly and looked at me.

"I hear something." I said. Just then something that looked like a gargoyle came into the chamber.

"Hold this!" The Doctor said as he handed me the torch and held a trowel up towards the creature. "Clokleda partha mennin klatch." The creature took a few steps back and started to shake. After a while he retreated out of the chamber. "Phew." The Doctor said as he sighed.

"How did you do that?" Jo asked still shaken by the gargoyle showing up.

"Iron. It's an old magical defence." The Doctor said.

"But you don't believe in magic." I said.

"I don't, but he did. Luckily."

"Was that a spell you said?" Jo asked.

"No, it's the first line of an old Venusian lullaby, as a matter of fact. Roughly translated it goes, 'Close your eyes, my darling. Well, three of them, at least.'"

"Doctor."

"I must admit, that thing took me completely by surprise." He said.

"But it was alive."

"There's a lot you don't know about statues. Just stay away from the angels that weep." I said. The Doctor gave me sort of a confused look. I don't know if it's out of him not knowing about weeping angels, or he's surprised I know about the weeping angels. Those things creep me out.

"But, in a sense, yes it was alive."

"But that wasn't what Miss Hawthorne described, surely?" Jo asked.

"no, the creature she saw must have been a hundred times more hideous."

"And neither of them were the Devil?"

"No, not your mythical devil, Jo, no, but something far more real and far more dangerous." We then headed back to the bar to gather ourselves and figure out what to do next. The Doctor asked Miss Hawthorne to gather all her books about occults she had. She soon came back with a fairly large stack of books in her arms.

"Here you are, Doctor." She said as she came over.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Hawthorne. Let me help you." He grabbed a lot of the books she had and put them down on a table.

"Thank you. The pick of the finest collection of occult material in the country, though why you wanted me to bring it, I don't know." She said.

"You've all been asking me for explanations. Perhaps these will help me to provide them."

"Well, there is only one possible explanation. This is the supernatural at work." I thought about that show Supernatural I used to watch. If only Sam and Dean, worked a case like this. I could take it down easily, but I had a feeling this was alien, which is more Doctor Who.

"Nonsense." The Doctor said slightly offended.

"Yes, well, what about the thing that got me? That was real enough." Benton said. He looked better than when we left him thankfully.

"There's nothing more real than a forcefield, Sergeant, even a psionic one." The Doctor stops to look at some pictures in the books.

"You're being deliberately obtuse. We're dealing with the supernatural, the occult, magic." Hawthorne said getting mad.

"Science."

"Magic!"

"Science, Miss Hawthorne."

"Look, whatever it is, how do we stop it?" Yates asked putting an end to their bickering.

"And how can we stop it without knowing what it is?" Jo asked.

"Well done, Jo. You're being logical at last. I'll turn you into a scientist yet. Right, if there are no more interruptions, I'll tell you what it is." Jus then there was a beeping noise.

"Sorry. Greyhound Two. Come in, please. Over." Yates said into his walkie talkie type thing.

To Be Continued…

So guys I came up with a GENIUS idea while writing this chapter, and I'm really excited about this. It's going to help explain a few things in both this story and my Supernatural story, A Whole New World. So go read it! If you don't, you'll be confused when I get to that part! Anyways, thanks for reading! Bye guys!


	10. The Daemons Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Through Time and Space! I don't really have much to say so let's just get on with the story!

Through Time and Space Chapter 10: Daemons Part 3

"Greyhound Two to Trap Two. Is that you, Yates? Now, what going on there?" We heard Brigadier ask.

"Quite a bit, but I don't think you'd believe me, even if I told you." Yates said.

"The thing is we can't get past this wretched heat barrier. It incinerates anything that tries. Over."

"Can you go around it, Brigadier? Over." I looked at the Doctor confused. He just shrugged.

"The thought had occurred to me, Captain. I sent out patrols but as far as I can see-" There was a pause. "Well, that settle it. The perimeter of this thing is an unbroken circle ten miles in diameter, it's centre being the village church. Over." I sighed. The Doctor grabbed the walkie talkie. "Give me that. Hello, Lethbridge Stewart? The Doctor here. What about going over the top of it." I did not think of that.

"The RAF are are just coming through now. Hang on a minute." There was silence for a little bit. "You hear that, Doctor? We're locked out. Over." Brigadier said.

"Or we're locked in. All right, Brigadier, we'll keep in touch." The Doctor said giving the walkie talkie back to Yates. He grabbed a big piece of paper and started drawing something.

"Doctor what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hold on. I'll explain." He said continuing to draw. After a while, he finally stopped. "Right, that's it. Now, as you can see, we're smack in the middle of a sort of lethal mushroom, about ten miles across and a mile high."

"I can understand that part of it all right, but can't you explain the wider issues, Doctor?" Yates asked.

"Yes, all right. Jo, Captain Yates, would you mind drawing the curtains?" The Doctor put the paper on a projector as Jo and Yates closed the curtains. "Come on, Kate, stir your stumps. Now then. All right? Now then, tell me. Who's that?" He showed a picture of something that looked maybe Egyptian.

"Is it an Egyptian god?" I asked.

"Top of the class, Kate, that's why I married you. That's right, that's the Egyptian god Khnum, with horns. There's another one, a Hindu demon." I was slightly taken back with the mention of our marriage. I hadn't married the Doctor yet. Oh time travel, how you can be so confusing.

"With horns." All of us said.

"Oh. Thank you very much, and our old friend the horned beast."

"I don't get it." Yates said.

"Probably because I haven't finished, Captain Yates."

"Oh sorry, Doctor."

"Oh, you could go on all day and all night showing us pretty pictures. I mean, horns have been a symbol of power ever since-" Hawthorne started saying, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Ever since man began? Exactly. But why? All right, Captain Yates, the curtains. Now creatures like those have been seen over and over again throughout the history of man, and man has turned them into myths, gods or devils, but they're neither. They are, in fact, creatures from another world." The Doctor said.

"Do you mean like the Axons and the Cybermen?" I shuttered a little bit. I'm still not over my first encounter with the Cybermen.

"Precisely, only far, far older and immeasurably more dangerous."

"And they came here in spaceships like that tiny one up at the barrow?" Jo asked.

"That's right. They're Daemons form the planet Daemos, which is?"

"Sixty thousand light years away on the other side of the galaxy." Jo said.

"And they first came to Earth nearly one hundred thousand years ago." That got me confused. I thought the Silurians were the first to be on Earth. Now we have another race to take care of? How did the Doctor not notice the Silurians when this happened? The Doctor went on to talk about what we needed to look for.

"So a spaceship, fifteen inches long?" Jo asked.

"That's right. Mind you, when it landed it was two hundred feet long and thirty feet across, but they diminished it, just at they diminished themselves, which accounts for the heat wave and the freeze-up." The Doctor said.

"Hmm. Sorry, could you say that again? I didn't quite follow you." Jo said obviously having zoned out.

"Oh, come on, Jo. E=MC squared." The Doctor said a little frustrated.

"You're the Doctor."

"Look, when you lose mass the energy has to go somewhere." I think that also may be conservation of mass in Chemistry, but I could very well be wrong. I didn't like Chemistry.

"I see, so all we've got to deal with is something which is either too small to see or thirty feet tall, can incinerate you or freeze you to death, turns stone images into homicidal monsters and looks like the very devil." Well that makes me scared of all statues. Thanks.

"Exactly."

"Well, I still don't get it. I mean, what's the creature doing here? I mean, why did they ever come?" Benton asked.

"To help Homosapiens kick out Neanderthal man. They've been coming and going ever since. The Greek civilization, the Renaissance, the industrial revolution. They were all inspired by the Daemons." The Doctor said.

"But this thing the Professor let loose is evil, you said so yourself, and now you're trying to say they've been helping mankind for a hundred thousand years." Ms. Hawthorne said.

"Yes, and you say they come from another planet. Well then, what's all this jazz about witchcraft and covens and so on?" Jo said. The Doctor looked to me exasperated. I shrugged my shoulders letting him know I knew nothing about this.

"Look, don't you see? All this magical traditions are just remnants of their advanced science, and that is what the Master is using." The Doctor said.

"Then these creatures are linked with the black arts. They are evil." Ms. Hawthorne said.

"Amoral, perhaps." I had to hold in a laugh. I've only heard that word once and that was in Hamilton. "They help Earth, but on their own terms. It's a scientific experiment to them. Just another laboratory rat." The Doctor said.

"Then what's the Master up to?" Yates asked.

"He's established a link with the Daemon. What worries me is the choice. Domination by the Master or total annihilation." The Doctor said.

"Doesn't that mean the same thing? The Master wants humankind gone." I said.

"He's smart. He would kill lots of people but enslave many as well.

"Wait, this Daemon could destroy the world?" Jo asked.

"What does any scientist do with an experiment that fails? He chucks it in the rubbish bin." The Doctor said. I didn't like that analogy.

"The end of the world." Jo said sadly.

"Now the Daemon will appear three times, and the third time he'll probably tell us what our fate is to be. Now he'll be in the cavern somewhere awaiting the Master's second call." The Doctor said.

"Then if we know where he is, why don't we go and find him?" Benton asked.

"You'd be wasting your time, Sergeant. At the moment he's so small he's practically invisible." The Doctor said.

"But Doctor-" Jo started.

"Jo, would you get me a piece of paper and a pencil, please." The Doctor asked. Just then Bert enters.

"I wondered if you'd all care for a bite to eat?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Benton said.

"No, thanks, not just now. The Doctor's a bit busy." Jo said.

"I would like something please." I said. I hadn't eaten in a while, and I'm pretty hungry.

"Does my other regenerations not feed you?" The Doctor said while writing something on the paper.

"We tend to forget. We get so caught up in our adventure."

"Still you need to eat." He said.

"Ah. Well, is it all right if I get on with a bit of clearing up?" Bert asked after giving me what looks to be some kind of pasta. It didn't look too bad. I took a bite and it was actually pretty good for bar food.

"Yes, fine, if you could do it quietly though." Jo said.

"You won't know I'm here."

"Thank you." Jo said. Just then Yates' walkie talkie started beeping.

"Greyhound two. Come in, please. Over." Yates said.

"Is that you, Yates? Now look, we're going to blast our way in. I'm calling up the artillery and RAF strike command. You lot had better evacuate to the cellars." I heard Brigadier say. The Doctor got up and went over to Yates and grabbed the walkie talkie. He then started talking about his plan. I kind of zoned out when he started talking about technical terms.

"Of all the idiotic plans, as if blowing thing up solves anything." Jo said.

"Jo, the Brigadier is doing his best to cope with an almost impossible situation, and since he is your superior officer, you might at least show him a little respect. Coming?" The Doctor told Jo. I was a little surprised by his outburst and so was Jo. She only nodded her head. We headed out to the heat barrier in Bessie, but then something flew over us.

"Look!" Jo exclaimed. It was a helicopter.

"What's happening? I told Yates and Benton to stay in the pub." The helicopter flew over us again. "Who's flying that thing? That's not Benton!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Well it's certainly not Mike. Look!" Just then Yates come up on his motorcycle. "Well, however it is, he's trying to kill us."

"Hang on, Kate, Jo. We're in for a bumpy ride." We started driving off again, and Yates pulls up next to us.

"He's handling it like an expert!" Yates exclaimed.

"Like a man possessed, you mean. Look out, he's coming back!" Demon possessed? Man, I should've brushed up on my exorcism ritual. I haven't watched Supernatural since I was back in my old world. Do they have that here?

"I'll try and draw him off!" Yates said.

"No, you keep away. It's me and Kate he's after, not you." The Doctor said. Yates went away just as the helicopter flew right over us again. I could see Brigadier from a distance now. Just then there was gunshots going off.

"What's he trying to do?" Jo said covering her head.

"He's trying to drive us into the heat barrier." The Doctor said.

"The heat barrier! We're heading straight for it!" I exclaimed clutching onto the Doctor.

"Hang tight, Kate, Jo. Hang on tight. Now!" The Doctor suddenly threw Bessie into reverse. I was thrown out of the car and hit the pavement hard. I must have blacked out because I didn't remember anything till we got back to the bar.

To Be Continued…

Alright guys, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, and I'm sorry it takes forever for me to write anything. I do have a Tumblr it is called frolwriting! Please check that out because I do some one-shots, imagines, and I also have a series on there that is not on fanfiction. Go check it out! Bye guys!


	11. The Daemons Part 4

Hey guys. So I've made some decisions. I'm going to continue this and my Supernatural story, but I think I'm going to put my X-Files story on hold. I want to work on this and my Supernatural story more. So if by some weird chance you're reading my X-Files story, I'm sorry. I just want to put my two favorite stories first. Anyways, on with the story!

The Daemons Part 4

I woke up in a bed in the guest room in the bar. I looked around and didn't see anyone. The Doctor must be doing something reckless like he always is. I started getting out of the bed, when Reeves walked in the room. He moved to get me back into the bed. "Just lie still, my dear. Try and relax." I was resisting though. I needed to help.

"But the-"

"This won't hurt."

"But the Doctor! I must help him find the Master!" I said as I saw Reeves coming at me with a needle.

"Take it easy, Kate. As soon as he gets back, we'll all go and sort the Master out. Now don't worry." Reeves took the opportunity while I was listening to Yates to give me the sedative.

"But we must go now. There's no time to-" I said as I started to feel sleepy." I started to falling. Reeves caught me and laid me back down in the bed. I soon was asleep. I woke up to the whole building shaking. "Where am I? The cavern! I must get to the cavern!" I said as I slowly starting getting up from the bed. I opened the door and heard voices below me. It was Yates and Hawthorne talking about leaving. I got out through a window and went down a ladder on another building that was kind of connecting to the bar I was at. I then noticed Bessie was parked out front. I looked around and saw no one. I then headed to the church, where I guessed the Master was at. It then started getting really hot for no reason. I then was pushed against the churchyard wall I was near and hit my head against it. I must've passed out because I woke up much later after that. I woke up and thankfully no one had found me. I really should not have come here without the Doctor considering this was only my third adventure with him. I checked to see if there was anything in the churchyard and ran around the church when I saw nothing. I made it into what I think is called the vestry and ran down the stairs. I almost ran into a gargoyle and cried out. Someone then put a hand over my mouth. I started struggling.

"Shush. They're in and out all the time." I heard the voice of Yates say in my ear. I stopped struggling and turned to him.

"Yates, what-"

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You know me. I can't stay away from adventure."

"You're an idiot. This place is alive with booby traps." I then crossed my arms.

"Excuse me."

"Spells, elementals, the Doctor's forcefields. Did he not tell you?"

"No he didn't probably because you've kept me knocked out for so long. Now, where are they?"

"All over. Here, I'll show you. Give me that book there or something." I handed him a rock because I wasn't about to let me probably destroy a book.

"Here."

"Now watch this." He throws it onto a different colored stone and it shattered against the rock.

"It's a trick."

"You think so? Remember Benton? Now come on, let's get out of-" He started pushing me away from the place. Then he put an arm in front of me to stop me. "Shush!" He hid behind a railing as someone walks past us and lights some candles on what looks to be an altar.

"Okay this is not good." I whispered.

"Don't worry. The Doc'll be here soon, and Benton knows we're here." I sighed. Then we saw the Master come out. He started saying stuff in latin that I could not understand. He then turned to the weird creature thing in the room. "Azal! We have power over life, you and I. Accept this life I now dedicate to thee." He said as the creature brings him a chicken. Okay, I couldn't let this continue. The Master raised his blade to kill the chicken. Before Yates could stop me, I stepped out.

"Stop!" The Master turns to me.

"Oh look it's Kate Foster. The Doctor's favorite pet. Where's your precious Doctor? Oh, probably about to be burned at the stake. It's too late anyways." He then shouted something else in latin as a figure starts coming out of the stone that was enchanted. It looked like a Satyr. He was some kind of goat like creature. "Azal!" I knew I made a really bad decision at that moment. Yates comes out from hiding and holds a pistol up. I figured that probably wasn't going to do any good against that creature. "Azal, welcome!" Yates stands in front of me. "Bok, stop them!" Yates shot a creature coming towards us. The bullets bounced off the gargoyle like creature. He then zapped at the wall right next to us. Yates put the gun down after that. "You are very wise, Captain. Prepare the Doctor's pet in the ceremonial tabard. She will make a welcome addition to this sabbat." The gargoyles started pushing me away.

"No! The Doctor will come, and you will pay!"

"That's what I'm planning on." They take me away. They make me put on a white dress and force me back into the cavern where the Master and Azal are talking. "Azal, accept this offering as a token of our fealty. As my will, so mote it be!" I almost snorted at mote. I've never heard that word used before, but I'm not in the position to be sassy.

"As thy will, so mote it be!" Okay I'm not going to be able to not laugh if they keep saying it.

"Eoh evotay, Azal!" The Master said.

"Eoh evotay! Eoh evotay!" The coven chanted. The Master then turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Miss Foster, but you are to be sacrificed in a noble cause. Since you haven't changed, I can changed history." I had to admit. I was terrified. Just then another gargoyle came in.

"Mister Magister, they're coming, they're coming." He said. I'm going to guess Yates probably got out. The Master then sent Bok out.

"O mighty Azal, in the name of Atame, I dedicate this offering!" The Master started slowly walking towards me.

"No, Magister, it's not right!" I heard the guy who warned about the Doctor say.

"To do my will shall be the whole of the law."

"To do thy will shall be the whole of the law." The coven echoed back.

"It's not right, I tell you." The other guy said.

"Obey me!" The Master yelled. "Obey me." He said more calmly. Two men from the coven start to put me on the altar when Azal started looking like he's in pain. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Not too long later, the Doctor busted into the room. "Ah, Doctor, I've been expecting you. You've saved me a lot of trouble by coming here. I'm most grateful to you."

"Hello, Kate. I'm glad you're still here."

"You and me both Doctor."

"How very touching." The Master said. "You realize, of course, that you're a doomed man, Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm a dead man. I knew that as soon as I came through that door, so you'd better watch out. You see, I've nothing to lose, have I? You of all people should know that I will always come for Kate." I almost started crying for fear and for that touching statement.

"Enough! Azal, destroy him!"

"Who is this?!" Azal asked furious.

"My enemy and yours, Azal. Destroy him!" The Master yelled.

"This is the one we spoke of. He too is not of this planet." Azal said.

"He is a meddler and a fool."

"He is not a fool, yet he has done a foolish thing coming here. Why did you come?"

"Well, one, you have my future wife, and two, I came to talk to you." What's with this wife thing?

"Talk then." Azal said.

"Certainly, but first you let her go."

"No!" The Master yelled. Azal zapped the two men holding onto me. I was freed and ran to the Doctor. He gave me a quick hug and pushed me behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he hugged me.

"Yes." I said.

"You wish to talk?" Azal asked.

"Yes. I want you to leave this planet while you still can." The Doctor stated.

"You are bold." Azal said curiously.

"Why not? I've got a machine outside that can annihilate you."

"You lie."

"You've already felt its power."

"It is destroyed."

"One of them, yes. Not both."

"You lie. There was but one."

"Doctor?" I asked slightly scared.

"You have a regard for truth. Why do you lie?" Azal asked.

"To try and make you listen to me." The Doctor said.

"Why should I? I see no consequence of value." Azal stated. He didn't know how far the Doctor was willing to go.

"Then kill them! Kill them now!" The Master said.

"Very well." Azal raised his hand towards the Doctor. I started to move to be more to the side of him, but the Doctor caught on to what I was going to do and pushed me behind him again.

"If you kill me now, you will wonder throughout eternity whether you should have listened to my words."

"Well? You waste time. I order you to kill him, Azal!" The Master yelled obviously getting really frustrated.

"I command. I do not obey." I sighed when Azal said that.

"But I called you here and you came?" The Master asked confused.

"I answered your call because the time was come for my awakening. The time has come for the completion of the experiment or its destruction."

"Then fulfill your mission by granting the ultimate power to me. Who else is there strong enough to give these humans the leadership they need?  
"I seem to remember somebody else speaking like that. What was the bounder's name? Hitler." I shivered. The Doctor gave my hand a squeeze. "Yes, that's right, Adolf Hitler. Or was it Genghis Khan?" The Doctor wondered.

"Azal, I have the will. You yourself said so." The Master said getting desperate.

"I am still not convinced." Azal stated.

"I'm very pleased to hear it." The Doctor said.

"You wish to see this planet destroyed?"

"By no means. You see, I have an alternative." I knew he had a plan.

"State it."

"Leave humanity alone. Just go. You've done enough harm." Okay not the most detailed plan.

"We gave knowledge to man." Azal said sort of surprised at the offer.

"You certainly did. Thanks to you man can now blow up the world, and he probably will. He can poison the water and the very air he breathes. He's already started. He can-"

"Enough! Is man such a failure then? Shall I destroy him?"

"No! A strong leader can force him to learn." I shook my head at what the Master said.

"You are right. I have decided. I shall pass on my power." Azal said.

"O mighty Azal, I thank you." The Master said relieved.

"But not to you. To him." He pointed at the Doctor.

"No! No, I don't want it!" The Doctor said surprised that Azal was offering him power.

"You refuse my gift?" Azal asked also surprised.

"Of course I do! Don't you understand? I want you to leave. I want you to go away and give a man a chance to grow up."

"I cannon. My instructions are precise. I bequeath my power or I destroy all." Azal said.

"Then you will give your power to me?" The Master asked hopeful.

"I shall. Time is short." I started panicking a little.

"What about them?" The Master asked. Azal raised his hand. "Leave her alone. I have plans for her." I swallowed loudly as Azal shot electricity at the Doctor. I stepped in front of him to protect him, but nothing came at me. Azal held his wrist like he was in pain.

"This action does not relate. There is no data. It does not relate. Go! Leave me, all of you!" He exclaimed. We all left the building. We had lots of guns pointed at us when we walked out.

"Don't shoot!" Someone yelled probably noticing that me and the Doctor were in the mix. The Master somehow got ahead of us when all of a sudden the church blew up knocking us all down. Benton raised a gun to the Master.

"Get up. Don't try anything." He said.

"What happened in there, Doctor?" Brigadier asked.

"Well, but a ridiculous and foolhardy act of self-sacrifice, Kate has managed to save us."

"I did?" I asked surprised.

"You did. You see, Azal couldn't face an act as irrational and as illogical as her being prepared to give up her life for me. Even though, she's my best friend and later on my wife. Look, Kate, why don't you go and change."

"My pleasure. I hate wearing this." I went back into the bar and found some clothes laying on the bed. I threw them on and found the Doctor and Jo talking in the bar.

"Good! You're back." The Doctor said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I then started glowing again. I knew my time here at this adventure was over. Time to move on. "Oh! Before you go!" The Doctor put a different looking ring on my finger than the ones I've been given so far. "You're going to need that." At that I disappeared and showed up at a very different location.

To Be Continued…

Wow I got this done super quickly. Alright so if you want to see a specific episode leave it in the reviews! I'm kind of saving the 10th Doctor for a much later date, and I have plans for certain episodes. With that being said I may refuse to do episodes until I'm ready for them. If I don't update this story, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Bye guys!


	12. The Time and the Rani Part 1

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! No one gave me suggestions for the next episode, so I did a random episode generator thing I found online. So here is what I got. It's a 7th doctor episode because why not. I haven't ever written anything with the 7th doctor. I haven't even watched a 7th doctor episode. The only thing I've seen is this story I have in this book that has a story for each regeneration of the Doctor. I feel like this might be only 2 parts by looking at the transcript. It seems very short, so here we go!

Time and the Rani Part 1

When I woke up from traveling through the Doctor's timeline, we were under attack. I looked over and saw the Doctor laying on the ground unconscious. Why was he unconscious? I looked up and saw another girl laying on the ground. I couldn't remember her name, but that's not important because the TARDIS was under attack. I got up and ran to the console. I tried to figure out how to fly it but we crashed. A little while later, I heard voices outside of the TARDIS. There was no time to find a hiding spot since they somehow was opening the doors. I had no idea who was on the other side of that door, but it can't be good. A woman walked in carrying a gun. I didn't know who she was, but she didn't look very friendly. If she was the one who shot us down, then she definitely isn't friendly. All I knew was I had to protect the Doctor. A time lord who has just regenerated has a lot of power, and there are people who want that power. "Ah look who it is. It's Kate, and she is somehow unaffected by the crash. She must have just got here." The lady said. She then turned to her henchmen. "We'll take the man and the girl that's conscious. Leave the other." I moved in front of the Doctor and the girl, who's name I still can't remember. "Aw, how sweet. Looks like we'll have to knock her out as well." The lady said as she handed a henchmen some kind of syringe. While I was preoccupied with watching the lady, a another henchmen came behind me and grabbed me. I screamed, but then I felt a prick and I was out. When I woke again, I was on some kind of table. I turned my head to see the Doctor and the lady talking. Good, they haven't done anything. I slowly sat up since I had a massive headache.

"Doctor?" I asked. He instantly turned to me, hurried over, and pulled me into a hug.

"Kate, you're okay!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, Doctor, well right now. I'm not the same Kate who went through whatever you just went through that knocked you out." I said as he let me go. He looked scared. "I'm sure I'm okay. Can't kill me that easily." I said giving him a slight punch.

"Mel? Where's Mel?" He asked turning to the lady from earlier. Ah! That's the name of the companion. Good, now I know her name.

"She's perfectly safe, but how long she remains so depends on you."

"You're up to something. Perhaps I'll find the answer on this." The Doctor said. I wasn't sure if this woman was the big threat right now or if she's someone the Doctor doesn't agree with and is okay. The Doctor went over to a table and turned on the screen that was on it.

"You won't recognize the planet. Kate might, but I doubt it since she looks young. She also looks very confused about everything. Do you know who I am?" I just stared at her. "She doesn't know who I am. I'm Rani." I vaguely remember that name. "This planet is Lakertya, and there's no evidence that it's ever been graced by your meddling presence." Meddling makes me think of Scooby Doo. Me and the Doctor are the Scooby gang. We like to meddle. I like that idea. I turned to look at the screen the Doctor had pulled up. The screen showed the plant. Then there was what looked to be an asteroid. Then some aliens creatures popped up.

"You're trying to deflect me, so the answer is on here. Quarks. One up, one down. One strange matter? That asteroid is composed of strange matter. What monstrous experiment are you dabbling in now?" The Doctor asked turning to the Rani.

"I didn't go to the trouble of bringing the two of you here just to discuss the ethics of my work."

"Ethics? Don't be such a hypocrite. Your past is littered with the mutilated results of your unethical experiments."

"I had all I can take of that cant in our university days. Am I expected to abandon my research because of the side effects on inferior species. Are you prepared to abandon walking in case you squash an insect underfoot?" I moved slightly behind the Doctor. Her experiments could affect species like humans which is what I am. The Rani picked her gun up.

"Stay away. Whatever you've brought us here for, we're having no part of it." He grabs my hand. We move to go up the stairs, but then he fell taking me down with him. I was disorientated for a minute because I had hit my head when I fell. I heard the Rani and some people talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Just then the Doctor pops up and goes over to a pyramid. I was still disorientated, but I was able to hear what was being said again.

"Stay away or I'll smash this!" The Doctor said.

"Urak!" Rani yelled

"I'll smash it to pieces!" I started to stand up, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Urak, get in here!" A very hairy creature entered. It shot a little cannon thing that released a net and goes over the Doctor, which makes him fall. I sat back down because standing took too much energy and passed out. When I woke, I was laying next to the Doctor. He was stirring when I had sat up. He suddenly shot up looking confused. I grabbed his hand to let him know I was there. He turned and looked at me and smiled. He gave me a quick hug and then looked in front of us. There was someone in the room with us, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Where are we? Who are you?" The Doctor asked. The person turned around but stayed where they were.

"Mel. Melanie. Are you two alright?" The person said. I may have never met Mel before this adventure, but something just didn't seem right. That didn't seem like Mel. She came over and pulled the Doctor up.

"All right? Am I? Of course and you?"

"Me? Yes, of course. Why not?"

"Why not indeed. All three of us are." The Doctor stumbled over and grabbed a gun. It was strange seeing him holding it. The Doctor never really uses a gun. He's kind of against that in the later regenerations. "A bull in a barber shop. A navigational guidance system distorter. This would force any passing spaceship into landing here. Where are we, by the way?"

"In your laboratory on Lakertya. Doctor, are you sure you're well?" I looked at the lady confused.

"I didn't think the Doctor had a lab on this planet." I said.

"Oh, Kate, you took a tumble as well. You must have forgot." She said running a hand through my hair. I didn't feel comfortable around this lady.

"I'm okay, fit as a trombone." The Doctor said.

"Fiddle." 'Mel' said.

"Hmm?"

"Fit as a fiddle."

"Are you? Nerves, I expect. Now, let's see. What were we up to, er, Mel, did you say your name was?" He's forgotten his companion?

"You don't remember me, do you? Do you?"

"Red hair. I recall red hair." The lady moves away from the Doctor and messes with her hair.

"Argh! Who's that?" What was the Doctor talking about?

"Me.

"Please tell me you remember me." I said seeing myself in the reflection as well.

"Kate, I will never forget your pretty face." I blushed. "Is that me?"

"Yeah that's you Doctor." I said.

"Wow, no wonder I've lost my memory."

"Look, you're supposed to be conducting an experiment, not frightening yourself to death." The lady said. Did I miss something?

"Experiment?" The Doctor asked. I was still very confused.

"Yes, it exploded and threw you to the floor. Me and Kate as well. Knocked us all out. When I cam round you looked like this." I still didn't fully trust this woman.

"The explosion must have caused me to regenerate."

"You mean, this is what you're going to be like permanently?"

"I want all mirrors removed from the Tardis henceforth."

"You still look handsome to me." I said grabbing his hand. He smiled down at me.

"So you remember the Tardis, then?" The lady asked.

"Oh yes, the Tardis, Kate, and you, Mel. There's something not quite in sync. I must be suffering from post-regeneration amnesia."

"Oh, don't worry. It'll soon wear off. Meanwhile, why not repair the machine? You said it was important." I looked at the machine. It looked familiar, but I couldn't think of why. I was having trouble remembering things as well.

"Important? Did I? I wonder what I was up to." Yeah I'm wondering the same thing. The Doctor took off the cover on a large pyramid and looks inside. "No, seems pretty far gone. Need a genius to unravel it." He said looking back up.

"But you're a genius." 'Mel' said.

"Oh, yes, I definitely remember that." This was so weird.

"Especially in thermodynamics." The Doctor looked at her confused.

"How did you know that, Mel?" The Doctor asked. Does the Doctor not open up much?

"You told me. You said it was your special subject when you were at university."

"University? You remind me of someone I used to know when I was there." Now that he said that I started wondering. Is this Rani?

"Doctor, this machine has to be repaired, and you're the only person with the knowledge to do it."

"Your confidence in me is very flattering, Mel." The lady took another side off the pyramid. I stood off to the side because I had no idea what was going on. The Doctor worked on it for a while, but it kept doing stuff it probably wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Come on, come on." He said.

"Come on where?" The lady asked.

"Wh I chose you as an assistant, I'll never know. Kate looks like she may have a concussion. Otherwise, she would be helping."

"Well, what is it you want?"

"Well, look at me. Can't you see? Mop my brow!" The lady wiped the sweat off the Doctor. The Doctor then took a couple of spoon type things and started acting like he was playing the drums on the lady. She knocked them out of his hands. "What'd you do that for?"

"It was your fault." She said. Well that is true. I wouldn't have liked him to do that to me.

"A bad workman always blames his fools."

"Tools! Blames his tools!"

"Do I detect a hint of bad temper, Mel? Why are you behaving so uppity? Could it be that you think yourself superior to me?" Was this Doctor more narcissistic than the others I've seen?

"Now how could I possibly think that, Doctor?"

"Quite. Though at the moment I feel far from superior. This is all a mystery to me."

"But surely there's a catalyst?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Must you state the obvious? I know that its functions diffuse the impulses from there with this goo. But what's it for? I'm beginning to think this set-up's got nothing to do with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Omnipotence. The mind behind this bag of tricks operates on a grand scale."

"Well, all the more reason to suppose that it's you, Doctor." The Doctor continued to work, when he stopped and pointed up the stairs.

"What's in there?

"I have no idea."

"Are you as clueless as you appear, Mel? Kate at least has a reason to be confused."

"Don't blame me, Doctor. I've never been inside. You wouldn't let me."

"Wouldn't I?"

"You said the air wasn't sterile enough for humans."

"That's it, then. I'm doing nothing until my memory returns. Nothing until I know what I'm about." That's probably smart.

"Oh, come on, now."

"No, I will not work in the dark like this."

"But you thrive on challenge."

"I'm adamant. This could be some diabolical scheme." That's what I'm beginning to think that's what this is.

"To do what?"

"That's the question."

"Oh, Doctor, really." The lady then starts bringing a glass of some clear liquid to the Doctor. "You're just over-excited. Here, drink this."

"Hmm? What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Just water."

"Oh, you drink it. I don't want it. Don't try to humor me. Leave me alone."

"You can't loll around. It's simply not like you."

"How do you know what I'm like. I've regenerated. I mean, look at me. Look at me."

"Yes, you've changed outwardly, but I'm sure you must still have the same sweet nature." Not so sure about that. All the Doctors have a slightly different personality.

"Perhaps this is my new persona. Sulky, bad-tempered. I mean, think how I spoke to you earlier."

"But you didn't mean it. I was at fault. You're also still really sweet to Kate."

"That's because she's my everything. Even so, that's probably how I am now. You don't understand regeneration, Mel. It's a lottery, and I've drawn the short plank. Anyway, I need a radiation wave meter and, brilliant as I am, even I can't improvise that."

"What about the Tardis? Won't there be a radiation wave meter there?"

"The Tardis? Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, good. I fancy a breath of fresh air. We'll all go." He said coming over to me who was sitting on the table we were on when we woke up. He helped me up.

"No, wait." The Doctor and I left the lab. Mel didn't follow. The Doctor poked his head back in. "Are you coming, Mel?"

"Yes, Doctor, coming." We walked for a while till we reached some remains.

"Rather unusual species. Can't say I recognize it. Humanoid with reptilian influences, wouldn't you say, Kate, Mel?"

"Lakertyan. A race so indolent they can't be bothered to bury their dead."

"Really? I suppose we've explored this planet. I wish I could remember." Why couldn't I remember anything from when we got here?

"There's not a lot to remember. The benevolent climate has induced lethargy. They've failed to realize their full potential."

"Rather a harsh judgment, Mel." Yeah it does sound harsh.

"Not mine. Yours." That doesn't sound like something the Doctor would say, but maybe I haven't been around the older regenerations enough. We finally head into the Tardis.

"All right, I'll find him without you. One thing about the Doctor, you can't miss him in that outfit." We head into the Wardrobe room of the Tardis. The Doctor walks around a bit and holds up a Napoleon costume.

"No, I think not. Lacks my natural humility." He put it down and puts on a bearskin hat. "Doesn't look right without a horse. I need something more dignified, Timelord-ish." So this Doctor embraces being a Timelord more okay. He then tries on a old school teacher outfit. "A little portentous, perhaps, Kate, Mel?" I just nodded my head. I had no idea what portentous means.

"Pretentious is the word." He then tried on the fourth Doctor's coat, hat, and scarf. I smiled really big. I haven't met his fourth regeneration yet.

"Old hat?" He asked.

"Yeah this was your fourth regeneration's outfit." I said touching the scarf.

"Hmmm." He then put on the Third Doctor's outfit. Again I smiled. I just came from seeing the Third Doctor. "Not frilled."

"Third regeneration." He then put on the Fifth Doctor's outfit and grabbed some cricket maybe things.

"How's that? Would that bowl a maiden over?"

"I mean your fifth regeneration wore it. I haven't met him yet." He then tried on the Second Doctor's coat. He then found his outfit that I've seen him in.

"Yes, that's it." I said.

"Very elegant." The lady said.

"Ah, thank goodness in this regeneration. I've regained my impeccable sense of haut couture." He looked into a mirror and adjusted his tie.

"If you've finished preening, could we please get what we came for?" 'Mel' says. The Doctor then turns. A strange look comes on his face. She then slaps him.

"I'm sorry, but you seemed to be losing control." Something is definitely not right.

"I was hallucinating. I had an overwhelming sense of evil, and there was a word. Ra, Ra, Ran, Rad-"

"Radiation wave meter, that's what we came for."

"Oh yes. Where do you reckon I'd keep it?"

"Tool room."

"Won't be a jiffy. Absence makes the nose grow longer." I leave with the Doctor.

"Doctor, I've only spent time with your third regeneration before this one, but something doesn't seem right. I wasn't here for the explosion though, I don't think so at least. I can't remember anything about today before we met that lady."

"You haven't met Mel before?"

"No, but something just seems wrong."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." We got the meter and walked back to the console room.

"Rani, that's the name, the evil name." The Doctor realized when we got back.

"Is that her, Doctor?" 'Mel' asked pointing at someone on the scanner.

"Er, well, yes, it must be. Yes." Why can't I remember anything about the Rani?

"And she's evil?"

"Completely."

"Then she must be destroyed."

"Destroyed? Let's not be hasty."

To be Continued….

Hey guys I start school next week so I might not update as much as I have the last month. You'll probably get another Supernatural story update, but you might not get this updated so soon. THAT'S WHY YOU GOT A 3000 WORDS CHAPTER! I didn't mean for it to be 3000 words, but hey there you go. Anyways bye guys!


	13. The Time and The Rani Part 2

Hey guys! By the time I have this up, I'll be in college! I am glad to have put out another chapter of both this and my Supernatural story before I went off. I'm not stopping this story by the way, if it takes me forever to put this up. I just have a lot of classes this semester. Anyways! On with the story!

The Time and the Rani Part 2

After we got the thing from the Tardis, we headed back into the lab, where the Doctor got to work. 'Mel' began explaining to us what happened to the Rani, and how she got herself trapped. Every once in a while, something would explode, and there would be a lot of smoke that came out. After one of the explosions, the Doctor turned to 'Mel'. "You know, I can't help feeling sorry for the Rani, Mel, getting caught in her own devious trap."

"She's got nobody to blame but herself." 'Mel' said.

"I suppose so, but what was she doing prowling around on Lakertya?"

"Well, I'd have thought the reason was obvious."

"Is it?"

"She must be on the brink of a major discovery."

"Have to be a cosmic breakthrough for a neurochemist of her stature to come storming the barricades."

"All the more reason to press on, get there first. You've repeatedly said that in the wrong hands, scientific knowledge can be dangerous."

"Why can't I remember any of this?" I asked still very confused.

"You took a tumble and must have hit your head." I looked to the Doctor who had started fiddling with something. Something doesn't add up. I just got here didn't I?

"What scientific knowledge? What am I doing? If only I could remember."

"Oh, don't start all that again. Look, repair the machine and maybe we'll find the solution."

"The machine won't tell me what's behind that locked door, will it? The machine won't restore my memory, will it? If the Rani was after our experiment, we must be playing with fire." That's what I'm starting to think.

"Oh, forget the Rani. She's finished, destroyed." No one ever stays dead on this show especially if they are from Gallifrey.

"Is she? Oh, don't underestimate her. She's a brilliant but sterile mind. There's not one spark of decency in her."

"I'm overwhelmed."

"You are?"

"Such superior diagnostic talents."

"It's my forte."

"Well then, it's a pity they can't be concentrated on the machine." 'Mel' pushed the Doctor against the machine. The Doctor kept working on the pyramid.

"And another thing. Why was the Rani dressed like you, Mel?" The Doctor asked as he was under the pyramid.

"Perhaps she's fashion conscious."

"No. She was in disguise. Practicing another one of her talents."

"Really? Are you going to be much longer in there, Doctor?" I knew something wasn't right. That can't be Mel.

"Afraid so. More hasta less vista." After a while, he got back up and started taking readings on a weird device. "I cannot understand how I could have made such a fundamental mistake." He said as he tried to pull out a really large circuit board.

"Let me." 'Mel' said as she tried to help. That's when I saw there was a large hole in it. "What was the mistake?"

"The heat radiation from the catalyst was of high frequency."

"You mean I, you used the wrong heat conducting material?" I caught that slip.

"So elementary. I broke the second law of thermodynamics." The Doctor said frustrated.

"So, if we substituted a suitable material, would it work?" I'm very suspicious of this 'Mel' now.

"You should know the answer to that, Mel. Didn't C P Snow expound on thermodynamics?"

"Doctor, is this relevant?"

"Well, you said you admired all his writings, read all his books." He's trying to trip her up to see if it's actually Mel.

"Did I? Oh, I must have forgotten."

"You, Mel, forget? A kangaroo never forgets." I giggled at his comparison.

"Elephant." I said.

"Oh, yes. Memory like an elephant. A running gag applied to you, I feel sure, Mel."

"Oh, perhaps the machine exploding affected my memory too. Doctor, what were the readings?"

"Oh here, see for yourself." He gave her the machine he was holding and went up the stairs and tried to listen to something outside the locked door. After a while, the Doctor came back down and started doing other things on the machine.

"Would PHB or PES do?" Mel asked.

"What?"

"I asked you a question!"

"Did you? Mel, there's something caged in there."

"Yes, I dare say. Would PHB or PES do?" I have no idea what those stuff are.

"Eh?"

"As a suitable material for the machine."

"Oh, yes. PHB. It's biodegradable. We don't want to litter up Lakertya with non-destructible waste like they're doing on your planet, Mel."

"What are you looking for?"

"Sugar and starch. We can ferment our own." He said as he was looking around.

"You won't find it there. What about the alternative?"

"PES? No, not so good. It's a petroleum based plastic."

"Slightly amber, almost opaque?" I don't know Mel before this, but this sounds too weird. Her knowledge of this stuff makes me question.

"Mmm."

"I know where I can get some."

"Where?"  
"From the Lakertyans. You repair the machine, I'll go and get it."

"But I thought you said the Lakertyans weren't very advanced."

"Did I?"

"Yes." Mel then left the room. I got up and went over to the Doctor.

"When we discovered the sad skeleton." The Doctor turned and looked at me and smiled. He squeezed my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay for right now. I just don't know why I can't remember anything."

"Well you did hit your head in the explosion."

"That's the thing though. I'm not the Kate that was with you when you guys were knocked out. I didn't hit my head then." The Doctor gave me a look.

"We'll test you when we get back to the TARDIS." He then gave me a hug and started doing things on the pyramid.

"I haven't met Mel before, but this whole situation is weird." I said.

"Yeah I'm starting to feel that as well." I then went back and sat back down where I had been sitting.

"Do you have any knowledge of this adventure?" I shook my head. "You wouldn't tell me if you did." I smiled. After a while, Mel walked in. She looks slightly different than the one that had been with us. She walked over to me.

"Kate, who's that? Where's the Doctor?"

"You! Get away from her! Where's Mel?"

"Where's the Doctor?"

"What have you done with her?"

"You stay away from me and Kate. What have you done with the Doctor?" The Doctor reached for Mel, but she grabs him and throws him on the floor holding him there. "Now we'll get to the truth. What have you done with him, you brute?"

"He's here!"

"Where? Under the carpet?"

"It's me, you washer woman! Me!"

"Never! You're nothing like him. If the Doctor's been harmed, I-" Just then the Doctor got out of her grab and lifted her up.

"Kate! Help! Put me down! Oh!" He put her down.

"Drop the melodramatics. Your pathetic impersonation doesn't fool me at all. Incidentally, that's wig's not you." He said pulling her hair. She squealed. "I knew you weren't finished, Rani. I told Mel as much."

"You told me?"

"No, Mel!"

"I am Mel. Who's the Rani?"

"Try looking in the mirror at the face of evil."

"I've had enough of this drivel. Kate, come on."

"At this point in time, Kate hasn't met you, but let's compromise. Let me feel your pulse."

"Don't touch me!" She said ripping her hand from him.

"Ah, the proof of the pumpkin's in the squeezing."

"You don't even talk like the Doctor, you miserable fraud."

"Mel." She looked at me. "If this really is you, which I'm starting to believe it is. Then let him take your pulse. That's the Doctor. He's just changed."

"Why do you look like that?" She asked turning to the Doctor.

"I've regenerated, and I'm suffering from post-regenerative amnesia, as far as I can remember. Fair exchange is no mockery. You feel my pulses, I'll feel yours. I'll lean across here with my arm behind my back, if you want proof I'm a Time Lord. Come on." He holds his arm out, and Mel checks his pulses.

"A double pulse. Then you really are the Doctor."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now yours." The Doctor said as he grabbed her wrists and checked her pulse. "Mel?"

"But you're completely different. Nothing like you were. Face, height, hair, everything's changed."

"Yes, and I've become more of a fool too, it seems, Mel. Doesn't bode well for my seventh persona, being so completely taken in by the wretched Rani."

"The Rani? Is that who hijacked the Tardis?"

"But what does she want with me?" The Doctor started showing Mel the asteroid on the table screen. "Strange matter."

"Never heard of it."

"You should have, Mel. A Princeton physicist discovered it in your Earth year 1984."

"Computers are my speciality, not nuclear physics."

"It's an incredibly dense from of matter. A lump the size of this would weigh more than your planet Earth."

"Well, what can the Rani's interest be?"

"An astute question. If that asteroid exploded, it would send off a blast of gamma rays equivalent to a supernova."

"And then it'd be goodbye, Lakertya."

"And everything else in this corner of the galaxy. When the Rani dabbles, she dabbles on a grand scale." I had to resist the urge to dab. It would be hilarious if those two knew what dabbing was in the future of Earth. He lead Mel to the stairs to the mysterious door.

"Here, go and listen." He said giving her a stethoscope type object. She walked up the door and listened.

"It's weird. It's like a giant heartbeat."

"Yes, but why, Mel, why? What is she up to? It starts here." He joined her up by the door.

"Oh, forget it, Doctor. Let's hightail it back to the Tardis and get out of here."

"And leave the Lakertyans to the machinations. Come on Kate." I joined them up there. Just then I heard something. The Doctor seemed to have as well because he froze. "Did you hear a voice, or am I hallucinating?" Just then there was the noise again.

"Well, go on, quick. Nine five three."

"Who'd have thought she'd have been so obvious. Huh. That's my age and the Rani's." Me and Mel head into the room first, while the Doctor followed. The room was full of cabinets. Mel walked over and started naming some of the names.

"Hypatia. Einstein!" She said.

"Names which are meaningless to us." A voice said.

"Geniuses, every one of them. The Rani's collected together the most creative minds and the most powerful matter in the universe." The Doctor said.

"She's a murderess. Sarn was not her first victim. There've been many." A different voice said.

"The scope of her imagination is breathtaking." I gave him a look of surprise.

"You sound as though you admire her." The first guy said.

"Not admiration, fascination and sadness. If only the Rani could have redirected her incredible talents for good."

"The fascination's mutual. She's reserved this one for you." Mel said pointing at one of the cabinets.

"What is it I can contribute these other geniuses can't?"

"You're a Time Lord. Kate there's one here for you too." She said pointing at the cabinet next to the Doctor's.

"I have one?" I asked really surprised. I walked over and saw the cabinet. There was my name in all its glory, but there was a bunch of other words in different languages I didn't understand. The Doctor joined me and looked at it. "What's all this other stuff?" I asked looking at him.

"Your other names."

"What?"

"Kate, you have a long road ahead for you. You're young, so you won't understand this. I can't remember a whole lot, but this I can remember. I will never forget anything about you." He said looking me in the eyes. I smiled thinking about what lies ahead of me. I ran my hand over the words.

"But what have I got to offer. You're the Doctor. You are full of information, ideas, etc, but me I'm just the companion who's always around."

"That's the thing you're always around. You're filled with knowledge and potential as well. Maybe even more than me." We then head back to the room we had been in, and the Doctor starts working on something. A path of light suddenly appeared going to the mysterious door at the top of the stairs. "Do you know what's behind that door?"

"I've never been permitted to see." The first guy said.

"Pity. Beyus, why have you assisted?" Oh that was his name. How did the Doctor know?

"Collaborated is the word that you are avoiding, Doctor. I've no choice." Just then the second guy came running in and closed the door.

"She coming!" He yelled.

"Take Mel." The Doctor said. I looked a bit hurt by that. "We need to make sure the Rani doesn't think we know anything, Kate. Plus you're the safest near me." He said noticing my expression.

"I'll take her with me." The second man said.

"Doctor, Kate, you two can't stay." Mel said.

"Go, Mel, go." The Doctor exclaimed. I took my seat where I was, while the Doctor went back to the pyramid. The Rani returns and shows the Doctor what I presume to be the stuff that is needed for this thing.

"Ah, yes, yes. Let me see. Polyethersulphone. Excellent. How clever you are, Mel. Where did you find it?" He said taking it.

"In the store room. Doctor, why was the monitor on?"

"On, is it? Oh, yes. I was trying to jog my memory. No luck though. Hold the other end, Mel." He said giving her one side, while they tried to put it in. "You're not concentrating, Mel. Hold it steady. We've got to maneuver it into position."

"Quite adept at maneuvering aren't you, Doctor?"

"Yes, well, where there's a will, there a Tom, Dick, and Harriet." Okay I don't even know how he came up with that one.

"Do I take it the machine's now operational?" She asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. There's some information I simply must have before I make the final delicate adjustments."

"Such as?"

"Ideally, what's behind that door?"

"Less ideally?"

"The identity of this rather interesting substance." The Doctor pointed at this weird stuff on top of a different pyramid.

"The information's essential, is it?"

"Crucial."

"So, if I told you its chemical composition, I could do that." The Rani pressed a button on the table. The lights dimmed and the pyramid started flashing.

"No, stop!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You know, don't you?" She removed the wig. "But your usefulness is not over yet. You two have another role to play." The Doctor pointed behind her, and she turned. The Doctor used his scarf to pin her arms behind her and pushed her onto the table. He grabs my hand, and we run into the room with the cabinets and past Beyus. We ended up in some kind of lair with some very hungry looking plants that could eat us.

"I say, I mean, we may not see eye to eye. Try and see it my way. I'm trying not be personal. I mean, after all, a bat may look at a Time Lord." I stood as close as I could to the Doctor, while he had an arm around me holding me close. Just then some food substance fell and the plants started eating.

"Doctor, Kate, hurry." Beyus yelled. We ran out as the creatures were eating. We got back to the room with all the cabinets. "No, you'll have to escape through the laboratory. The Rani went that way." We run back into the lab. We saw someone and ran back in. We both got in our cabinets and waited. Beyus lets us out when it was safe.

"I can't say I share the Rani's taste in pets." The Doctor said. I nodded still shaken up by that.

"The Tetraps are nobody's pets, and you'd be wise not to forget it."

"This is what I'll never forget. Unique talents every one of them. The Rani's roamed the universe plucking these geniuses out of time, at the height of their powers and reducing them to the status of laboratory specimens." I shook my head.

"Doctor, please hurry."

"Time, the concept of time. I'm sure that's at the heart of what she's up to. Otherwise why reserve a place for me, a Time Lord, and Kate, well I can't talk about that, in this abysmal parade."

"If you're still here when she gets back, you'll find out from inside the cabinet."

"Which you will help her put us in." I looked at him scared. I didn't have whatever the Rani wants. I'm not full of knowledge. I know a lot of the Doctor's past and future, but that was about it. "I'm not going to let her do anything to you that's going to harm you. I know this is the first time meeting this regeneration. You seem to pop in a weird times, but I'm still your husband. I'm not going to let them do any harm to you." I nodded trusting him like I've always done.

"If she catches you, yes." Beyus said.

"You know, Beyus, your collaboration with the Rani is difficult to understand."

"My people are under threat. If you do manage to escape, go to the Centre of Leisure. You will find the reason there. Now, hurry, Doctor, Kate." We headed back into the lab. "Be careful. The grounds outside are a minefield of traps."

"Nothing outside is compared to this."

"A harmless asteroid?"

"It's composed of strange matter, Beyus. A devastating force. With the right trigger, that harmless asteroid, as you call it, could incinerate your planet and anything else in this corner of the galaxy. And what does the Rani keep behind there? Oh, all good things come to a bend." Eh, close enough. He goes to the pyramid and removed something from it. It turns off causing the main lights to come back on. I sighed.

"Microthermistor. I doubt if she'll have a spare."

"She won't need one. You're going to put it back. Give it to me." They started fighting over the thing. I got up to go help the Doctor, but Beyus gets it. He starts running down the stairs, but the Doctor tripped him. The Doctor took that opportunity to grab it. I ran to catch up to the Doctor.

"I had no intention of hurting you." He said sadly.

"Beyus." Rani's voice yelled from somewhere. The Doctor grabs my hand, and we run for the exit. After a bit of running and getting lost, an alarm starts blaring. Well, this is going to be fun.

To be continued….

Hey I got it up! My birthday is this Monday the 23rd so I would appreciate some well wishes since I'll be turning twenty. I've been on this website since I was 13. It's crazy to think about that. Anyways, thanks for reading. Have a wonderful day! Bye!


	14. Time and the Rani Part 3

Hey guys! I'm finally back with another chapter of my story! Spring break is coming up, so I will probably do a lot of writing during that time. At the time of writing this author's note, I'm about to go to a Supernatural Convention. I'm super excited! I'm meeting Jared, and my friend is meeting Jensen. Anyways, on with the story!

Time and the Rani Part 3

"Here, Kate." The Doctor said as we stopped at some rocks.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. He just started pulling away rocks. I shrugged and started doing the same thing.

"Stop! Don't take another step." A voice says from behind the rocks.

"Here's a turn up for the cook. A rock that talks." The creature comes out from behind.

"You must be the Doctor and his ever faithful wife, Kate. I've met your companion, Mel."

"Don't hold that against me."

"Oh, I see where she gets her sense of humor. You're going to need it."

"That bad?"

"Look down." I looked down at the Doctor's feet to see a wire.

"Now step back, very slowly." The Doctor does as he's told as a creature came up to us. The helpful guy fires a gun and the other creature before it could do anything. The Doctor pushed the second creature away, but in doing so the creature steps on the wire. It gets trapped in a bubble and then explodes when it hits the top of the cliff. The Doctor removed his hat. The first creature, who's name I've learned is Ikona, then started leading us to some stairs that lead to what looks to be a cave maybe. Other creatures are leaving the cave.

"No restrictions for movement. The Lakertyans can come and go freely, then."

"Provided they obey the instructions of Beyus and don't try to get into the laboratory." Ikona touches a rock just to the side of the entrance and a passageway opens up. Ikona goes in. I follow, and the Doctor comes in right behind me. We enter a large room with a disco ball in the middle of the ceiling. There's music playing and lots of people dancing in their own ways.

"The Centre of Leisure. The Centre of Indolence."  
"Not a favorite haunt of yours, I take it, Ikona."

"No. I can't imagine why Beyus told you to come to this place."

"He said we'd find the answer to his subservience here."

"From these spineless pleasure seekers?"

"Why not?" I asked.

"It would require effort, that's why, Kate. They've become spoon-fed drones. There's no need for them to strive. An indulgent system provides all." He paused. "Well, didn't Beyus give you any clue as to what to look for?"

"He was too anxious for explanations. But whatever the threat, it must be considerable. Do You see anything that's different? New?"

"Only that. Another pointless embellishment." He said pointing at the disco ball.

"That's what we call a disco ball." I looked to the Doctor. "That is just a normal disco ball right?"

"Hmm, I don't know Kate. Couldn't we ask someone, you know, if-"

"We'll be interrupting their pleasure." We walk up to a couple. "Could you tell me what that globe's for?" They said nothing. Ikona turned back to us. "I did warn you."

"There's none so deaf as those that clutch at straws." The Doctor said.

"If you say so, Lanisha!" Ikona exclaimed as he walked towards someone across the room.

"So, what was the last adventure you went on?" The Doctor asked turning to me. "Do you remember or did you really get a concussion and are suffering from memory loss?"

"I can remember. I was with your-"

"Wait, is this something in my future?"

"No. I was with your third regeneration. The Master tried to use these demon things to get more powerful."

"Oh, yes, I remember that. Was that really your first time meeting the Master?" I opened my mouth to reply when all of a sudden the disco ball opened and little glowing thing came out. There was a huge panic. I grabbed the Doctor's hand, but at some point I'm pushed down in the chaos. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling me back up.

"Yeah, fine, I was just pushed." The Doctor nodded and went over to one of the Lakertyans that had fallen.

"Look out, they kill!" Someone exclaimed.

"Killer insects! Come on, Doctor, Kate!" The Doctor instantly grabbed my hand again and we started running. Just then Faroon came back.

"Do you still insist that Beyus should not count the cost of resistance, Ikona? If every cell in the globe were opened, there wouldn't be a Lakertyan left alive."

"Hmm, killer insects."

"Doctor, I have a message for you." Faroon said as we walked out. On the other side of the flat area we were at was Urak and Mel. Mel waved at us. I waved back as the Doctor raised his hat. He gave Ikona something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Let Mel come towards us. I've kept my side of the bargain. You've got what you want." Ikona put the thing on the boulder, which Urak obviously saw.

"So stupid. You are not a worthy opponent for the Rani." Urak said taking the part and walking away.

"What's he crowing on about, Mel?" Mel walked straight through the Doctor and vanishes. "A hologram! As substantial as the Rani's scruples."

"Doctor, Kate, in my opinion, returning to the laboratory is a pointless exercise. I've a feeling Mel's beyond all help." I glared at Ikona.

"We don't leave companions."

"Yes, that, and the Rani would never go to those extremes. She never does anything without reason."

"Well then, why the hologram? Why didn't she just release Mel?"

"A bird in the hand keeps the Doctor away."

"You're probably right."

"Only on this occasion, it'll have the opposite affect." We then started heading back to the Rani's lab. We stopped just outside the entrance. The Doctor and Ikona started talking about what the Rani is trying to fix. "Hmm, a space rocket launcher, sure enough, but have you noticed it's got a fixed trajectory?"

"No doubt it'll still play havoc with our planet."

"Maybe as a side effect, Ikona, but not the intention. I'd say the target is the asteroid of strange matter, which means the launch is locked into a precise time."

"Could it be the solstice? That's due." They kept talking and talking. It was really starting to bore me since I didn't know what they were talking about.

"We've got to get in there. Out of the frying pan into the mire." I giggled again. "Right, Ikona, start the diversionary tactics."

"Have a care, Doctor. This bluff worked once. The Tetraps might not fall for it again." Ikona said. He still took off towards the entrance. The Tetraps follow him giving us the chance to go to the entrance, but then we get surrounded.

"We have been expecting you, Doctor and Kate." Urak said. A creature grabs me, and I scream. The Doctor tried to get to me, but creatures grab him and pull him away.

"Doctor!" I yell. The creatures push us into the room with all the cabinets, where a weird thing is placed on both of our heads. I tried to reach for the Doctor, but I was pulled away again and put in my cabinet. I was terrified. I heard the Doctor yelling, but once the door to the cabinet shut, I couldn't hear a thing. I felt something surging through my brain for a while. It hurt a little, but it wasn't too bad. After only a minute though, it stopped. I laid there for what felt like an hour, when all of a sudden the door to my cabinet opened. The Doctor was smiling at me and helped me out. He took the weird contraption thing off my head and grabbed my face gently.

"Are you okay? Do you still remember everything?" I nodded.

"I have a headache, but other than that I'm fine."

"We'll check your head once we get back to the Tardis. You still might have a head injury from earlier." I heard yelling from a different cabinet. "Oh, don't mind her." I nodded knowing who he was talking about.

"Doctor, before this regeneration you were keen on cats, and you know what curiosity did to them." Mel said. I laughed.

"Leave the quotes to the expert, Mel." He said grumpily.

"You were really into cats?" I asked as we start walking to the wall under the platform.

"You'll have to find out." He said smiling at me. I laughed a little and kept walking. After a few minutes, we got to the wall. "The rocket! It's a fixed trajectory."

"It isn't all that will be fixed if we don't get out of here." Mel said.

"So, the target is the asteroid, which at any moment now will reach the solstice, and I'm sure that's the deadline. He who dares spins." We go back into the main chamber, and the Doctor goes straight to the control panel. He starts pushing some buttons and a monitor turns on. The image it shows is of a big flash. "Whoops. A supernova." There was silence. "Do you realize how close the Rani must have taken her Tardis in order to record that?" The Doctor said sounding slightly impressed.

"All I realize is that we've seen what she intends to happen to Lakertya. Can she do it?" Mel asked.

"Not by my reckoning. The only known detonator for exploding a strange matter asteroid is strange matter itself."

"You said that strange matter was incredibly heavy."

"A lump the size of this brain would weigh as much as an entire planet."

"Well, could she be using the brain to come up with a formula?"

"For a lightweight substitute. Could be, could be."

"Well then, haven't we come up with the answer?" I asked.

"Not completely. What I can't fathom is why the Rani took such an incredible risk to record a supernova."

"To discover how to reconstruct the same event." Mel said.

"No, more than that. She wouldn't be simply interested in a display of pyrotechnics. Too negative. No, there's a deeper motive and the answer's in here." He slapped his head.

"Well, calm down." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's think about it."

"What is it that you two can contribute that those other geniuses can't?" Mel asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I don't know why they would want me in the first place."

"You're so young Kate. You'll learn more. But we both have a knowledge of time. Oh, a great discovery. I worked that out ages ago. Kate has a lot to offer that she doesn't realize just yet."

"So now you know." The Rani said coming in.

"Not the complete story. The last chapter's missing. Keeping quiet, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, unlike you, it only speaks when it has something intelligent to say. Kate is more like it."

"That's true about Kate, but on the other hand it could be wondering why you want helium two. That's why you want to explode strange matter, isn't it? To reproduce helium two."

"The last chapter, Doctor. The denouement." She turns on the screen on the wall. "In the aftermath of the explosion, helium two will fuse with the upper zones of the Lakertyan atmosphere to form a shell of chronons. I don't have to tell you what chronons are, do I Doctor?" I looked at him confused.

"Discrete particles of time." He said noticing my confused face. I nodded.

"In the same millisecond that chronon shell is being formed, the hothouse effect of the gamma rays will cause the primate functions of the brain to go into chain reaction, multiplying until the gap between shell and planet is filled."

"A time manipulator." Hmmm, I wonder if its similar to a vortex manipulator. "You're going to chance this planet into a time manipulator." That's interesting. I've never heard of that one before.

"A cerebral mass capable of dominating and controlling time anywhere in the cosmos."

"I don't believe it. A time manip. This monstrosity will give you the ability to change the order of creation."

"Creation's chaotic. I shall introduce order. Wherever evolution has taken the wrong route, I shall redirect it. That planet you're so obsessed with and where your wife is from, Earth, I shall return to the Cretaceous age."

"The cretaceous age?" Mel asked.

"The potential of the dinosaurs was never fully realized." She said.

"That means Shakespeare, Michelangelo, Louis Pasteur, Elvis, even Mrs Malaprop will never have existed."

"That also includes your precious wife, Doctor." She said. I grabbed his hand almost instinctively. He squeezed it, but he shook my hand off. "Your concern for these minions is pathetic. They're an inferior species, and you went so far as to marry one of them."

"Thrust into the oblivion."

"Why not?"

"The same with Lakertya. All life on this planet will become extinct."

"An unfortunate side effect."

"All living creatures left behind exterminated." I shuttered a little at that last word.

"Of which you, Doctor, will be one."

"While you float off safely in your Tardis."

"Oh, I shall be back once, the turbulence has subsided."

"Before, I thought you were a psychopath without murderous intent. I withdraw the qualification."

"Eighty seven K to the power of the nineteen E correlated with fifty two to the power of six point four equals twenty nine V." The brain thing said.

"Thirty nine." The Doctor said. The Doctor bit his fist and slapped the same spot. I was so confused.

"Correction is noted. Thirty nine V plus W. Eureka! Objective achieved. Loyhargil." That's when I realized the Doctor just helped the enemy.

"I knew it! I knew they could do it!" The Doctor, Mel, and I just started backing away. We headed into the lab and closed the door behind us. That's when we also noticed Urak there in the room.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed. He turned and saw Urak as well. He grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"Stay back!" He said as he grabbed his umbrella and pointed it at Urak. Mel grabbed the net cannon thing and fired it at Urak. "As you snore, so shall you sleep."

"Doctor." I said holding out his scarf. He came back and grabbed it. "Waste net, want net."

"Come on!" I yelled as we ran out and spotted Ikona.

"About time, Ikona." Mel said.

"Doctor, I've got to talk to you." Ikona said.

"And so you shall. You have a big part to play, Ikona. You must stir up the Lakertyans into fighting back. Come, quickly." We go back into the Centre of Leisure to try and find some people to help.

"Unless you can tell them how to remove these bangles, they can't help." Ikona said.

"Hmm." The Doctor looks at one of the people's anklet thing. "You've got to give the Rani full marks for ingenuity."

"Perhaps if we're careful, we can cut them."

"Oh, that's a daft idea. They're bound to be booby trapped." Mel said.

"Less of the pessimism, Mel. Not all the cards are in the Rani's favor." The Doctor then pulls out a penknife and starts to the remove the cover from the anklet. "Now if we were to run a wire from here round to here, then the circuit wouldn't be born when the bangle was to open. Mel, you're the computer expert. How about it?"

"Where am I going to the find the right sort of wire?" She asked bending down. The Doctor starts searching his pockets, but Ikona pulls out some wire like items out of his pocket.

"Where there's a will, there's a-"

"Beneficiary. Good thinking, Ikona." Mel grabs the wires and starts working on the anklet. She's finally able to get the anklet off. "Well done, Mel. Ikona, I'm relying on you to help the Lakertyans help themselves for once. Remove the bangles."

"Doctor, haven't you overlooked something? If the Rani releases the insects, we'll all be dead." The Lakertyan said.

"She's not the only one with a sting in her tail." The Doctor said.

"Sting?"

"Sting. A double bluff. A speciality of mine and Kate's. We need to go back to the Genius room." That's what we did we head back to the room with all the cabinets.

"Doctor." The Lakertyan, who's name I found out was Faroon, said.

"Faroon, you were warned not to listen to him." Beyus said as we went in.

"When that voice reaches zero, there'll be nobody left on Lakertya to listen to me or anyone else."

"He's speaking the truth, Beyus." Faroon said.

"One two three. One two two." The computer in the room said.

"What is it you want me to do?" Beyus asked.

"First see if there is anyone in there. Mel, all hands to the stumps."

"Pumps." Mel corrected.

"One one eight. One one seven." The computer said. We then went to work releasing the geniuses.

"Ikona, take good care of them." The Doctor said once we got them out.

"He's someone important?" Ikona asked looking at some of the men.

"They all are. Louis Pasteur. He will rid his world of a major scourge. He will save the lives of tens of millions." I help Einstein from his cabinet. I never thought I would ever say that.

"Doctor, come through." Faroon said.

"Whoops. Oh. Take them back to the Tardis." He takes out the Tardis key from his hat and handed it to Mel. "Kate, you're with me." That's a little strange. The Doctor usually has me helping in the least dangerous way.

"Doctor!" Ikona exclaims has he hands the doctor his umbrella that has a ton of anklets in it.

"Thank you, Ikona."

"One two one. One hundred. Ninety nine." The computer said as it still counted down. The Doctor hands the umbrella to Beyus to hold while the Doctor, Faroon, and I take out the anklets and put them around the brain. Once that was done the Doctor went over to the control panel and starts working on a circuit board.

"Doctor, we haven't a second to spare." Mel said.

"Mel's right, Doctor. I can finish here. You're the only one that can tackle the Rani." Beyus said.

"Don't leave it too late, Beyus." The Doctor said.

"I know what I have to do."

"Doctor, Kate, come on." Mel said.

"Go with them, Faroon."

"But can't I wait with you, Beyus?" Faroon asked.

"You've rarely questioned my actions before. This is not the time to begin." We then ran out of the HQ. I noticed the Doctor had grabbed something as we were leaving though. We got to a huge slope that lead to what I assumed was the Rani's Tardis.

"Rani! It's over. You're beaten! I've aborted the launch and the Lakertyans are preparing to attack." The Doctor exclaimed.

"You imbecile. You've signed their death warrants." She pushed a button. There were sounds of explosions, but luckily, it only came from where we just were. The Rani has a surprised look on her face and then runs into her Tardis. It soon dematerlializes. We run back to our Tardis to meet with Mel and the Lakertyans.

"Are you certain?" Mel asked.

"Absolutely. A miss is as good as a smile." We went into the Tardis followed by the geniuses that were in the cabinets. "This way, ladies, gentlemen, others. I'll get you back to where you belong. Hopefully." He grabbed a hold of Einstein and brought him over to where the rest were. "I'll explain how it works later. It's all relative." He finally closed the door. "Mel. Stay here, Kate." I nodded and looked around at the people. It's really weird to think I was wrapped up with this group of geniuses. I still don't understand why. After a while, the Doctor and Mel came back in the Tardis. "Alright, we need to go check out your head. That is first and foremost. We don't know when you'll leave, so let's get this over quickly. I nodded and followed him to the infirmary. He checked my head with scanners and stuff. He sighed in relief and hugged me. "You're just fine."

"Well that's good to know. That's when the familiar feeling starts happening. I looked down to see I was glowing. The Doctor pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"You're going to need this." I nodded and put the ring on my finger. That's when everything went black, and I was headed off to a different point in his timeline.

To be continued….

Hey guys! So I don't know what the next episode I'll do next, but if you have an episode you would like to see me do, tell me in a PM or review. That's all! Bye guys!


	15. Kill the Moon Part 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another episode! I know lots of you guys wanted a Tenth Doctor episode, but I realized that someone asked for a 12th Doctor much earlier than anyone that asked for a Tenth Doctor episode. So you're getting a 12th Doctor episode first. Also is there any particular episode you want? Anything but Doomsday is fair game for the 10th Doctor. Well, on another note I'm listening to Non-Stop from Hamilton at the moment. I feel like I'll say this every time I write a new chapter because I'm usually always listening to Hamilton. Anyways, on with the story!

Kill the Moon Part 1

When I opened my eyes from going through time, I noticed I was on a much newer Tardis. I could tell it was either the Eleventh Doctor or the Twelfth Doctor. The Doctor wasn't in the Tardis, so I looked around. I found my Harry Potter book on the console and smiled. I grabbed it and started reading it. After a while, a little girl came running into the Tardis and went straight towards the console. "Um, who are you?" I asked putting my book down.

"Courtney Woods, we've met before remember?" She said.

"Sorry, my timeline is all kinds of messed up. I probably have met you, but it's in my future." I said. Just then the Doctor came in and ran over to Courtney.

"Oi! Give over!" The Doctor said slightly pushing her out of the way.

"I got stuff to clean up with." She said holding up the paper towels I didn't realize she had.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused as much as I was.

"And I got these from the chemist."

"Vortex manipulators?" I then noticed the bracelets she was wearing. They didn't look like normal bracelets.

"Travel sickness."

"Good. Because I don't like people being sick in my Tardis. No being sick and no hanky-panky." I had to stifle a giggle with that one knowing Amy and Rory were on this Tardis at one time. That's when the Doctor noticed me.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled as she entered the Tardis.

"Sorry, that's the rules."

"Look, Courtney, you're not going to be needing those because you're not going to be doing any traveling. Doctor, will you just, just tell her?"

"Tell her what?" He asked.

"Tell her that she's special." Clara said quite angrily I might add.

"Have you gone bananas?" He asked. Oh, a banana sounds good. Surely, there's bananas in the kitchen.

"Do you really think I'm not special? You can't just take my away like that. It's like you kicked a big hole in the side of my life. You really think it? I'm nothing. I'm not special?" Courtney asked sadly. That's when I stepped in.

"Sweetheart, in 900 years of time and space, he's never met anyone who wasn't important." I said quoting the Doctor himself. That has always been my favorite line. Sometimes people just need to hear it.

"Kate! There you are!" He said coming over and giving me a hug. I didn't think this Doctor liked hugs. "And you're quoting me now? Thanks for making me feel old." He said going back to the console.

"Some people just need to hear it Doctor. You can't turn back on saying that."

"Well, you can be the first woman on the moon. Is that special enough for you?" The Doctor asked messing with some things on the console.

"Yeah, all right. Your wife is much better at comforting people, though."

"She's always been that person, but now we can do something interesting." He said as the Tardis started moving.

"Hey, Doctor!" She exclaimed as she lost her balance for a moment. I caught her before she fell though.

"It's hard to get used to that." She nodded.

"Alright, there's suits in the wardrobe room. The Tardis will help you." Clara and Courtney started walking towards the wardrobe room. I started to follow, but the Doctor grabbed my wrist. "You haven't been traveling with me long have you?" He asked.

"This is my fifth adventure."

"That explains it. You and I have our own special wardrobe room." He said leading me towards a different part of the Tardis. We walked into the room I had seen before when a new regeneration chose their outfits. It was changed though. There was women's clothing in there as well. There was some gorgeous dresses I really wanted to try on. Most of them were ball gowns. I was always a huge sucker for ball gowns. There was also a ton of plaid. I love flannels and any kind of shirt that looked like a flannel. The room seemed to have been split though with my stuff on one side and his on the other. I found the spacesuit soon, but instead of it being that ugly bright orange color, it was actually a Tardis blue color. "The Tardis got you a suit that wasn't orange. I know you hate the color orange." I nodded and put the suit on. When we got back to the console room, Clara and Courtney were back and dressed in their spacesuits. "Are you ready?" The Doctor asked. They nodded. We stepped out into what looked like a storage area.

"This isn't the moon. Where are we?" Courtney asked.

"On a recycled space shuttle. 2049, judging by that prototype version of the Bennett oscillator." The Doctor took off his helmet. I looked to him. He nodded, and I took my helmet as well as Clara and Courtney. "Where's the gravity coming from?"

"What are they?" Clara asked pointing at the things that were in the room with us.

"About a hundred nuclear bombs." I got slightly nervous when the Doctor said that. Just then an alarm starts going off. Of course, something had to happen as soon as we stepped foot on this ship. The Doctor went to a window and looked out. "Ah. We're on our way to the moon. Check that. We're about to crash into it! Hold on! Hold on!" We grabbed on to the nets that were in the room.

"Why didn't you just tell her you you didn't mean it?" Clara asked. Then we crashed onto the moon. It was not a soft landing either. It was nothing like the usual landing of the Tardis. Three people walked in once the ship had landed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The lady leading the group asked.

"Why have you got all these nuclear bombs?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not going to give you another chance."

"Oh? Well, you're just going to have to shoot us, then. Shoot the little girl first." I smacked the Doctor on the arm.

"What?" Courtney asked surprised. There was a hint of fear as well.

"Yes, she doesn't want to stand there watching us getting shot, does she? She'll be terrified. Girl first, then her teacher, then me, and then my wife. You'll have to spend a lot of time shooting me because I will keep on regenerating." Courtney sits on a desk. The poor girl was terrified.

"In fact, I'm not entirely sure that I won't keep on regenerating for ever."

"Doctor, what are you doing?" I asked. That's when I noticed he's been walking backwards and forwards. Then he started hopping.

"Gravity test. So, it'll be very time-consuming and messy, and rather wasteful, because I think I might just possibly be able to help you." I looked at him slightly confused. "You see, I am a super-intelligent alien being who flies in time and space. Kate, my wife, is also very useful and just as intelligent as I am maybe even more." I was very surprised at his words. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"No."

"Good. Why have you got all these nuclear bombs? No, no, no. Easier question. What's wrong with my yo-yo." He pulls a yo-yo out and starts playing with it. It worked just like a normal yo-yo, so I wasn't sure what was wrong with it.

"Doctor, it goes up and down." I said.

"Bingo." He said.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. It has to do with gravity.

"Ah ha. We should be bouncing about this cabin like fluffy clouds, but we're not. What is the matter with the moon?"

"Nobody knows." The lady said.

"Do you know what's wrong with the moon?" Clara asked.

"It's put on weight." The Doctor said.

"How can the moon put on weight?" The lady asked.

"Oh, lots of ways. Gravity bombs, axis alignment systems, planet shellers."

"So it's alien."

"Must be causing chaos on Earth. The tides will be so high that they will drown whole cities."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing about it?" The Doctor asked. The lady grabs a case from the wall. "This?"

"That's what you do with aliens isn't it? Blow them up?" The Doctor looked mad. I can understand though. The time war has left a huge mark on him. A mark that will probably never go away. Even though, Gallifrey is back at this point in his timeline. "Let's go see what the moon has for us." We put our helmets back on and go outside onto the moon.

"Wow. Wow! One small thing for a thing." I chuckled. "One enormous thing for a thingy thing." Courtney said as she stepped out onto the moon.

"So much for history." Lundvik said. Courtney then pulls out her phone and starts taking photos. "There was a mining survey, Mexicans. Something happened up here. Nobody knows what. That's when the trouble began back on Earth. High tide everywhere at once. The greatest natural disaster in history." We walked around the building. The airlock is open.

"Cobwebs?" I asked.

"Henry, go back and prime the bombs." Lundvik said.

"Er, is there any instructions?" Henry asked.

"There's a switch on each of them. The light goes red."

"They won't go off?"

"No, not till I fiddle with this thing."

"Okay." He said as he walked away.

"Shall we?" Lundvik asked gesturing to the building.

"Is that the best you could get?" The Doctor asked.

"Second-hand space shuttle, third-hand astronauts." We then headed into the building. There was a ton of cobwebs everywhere, and it made me nervous. I watched Apollo 18, and those creatures were very spider-like. The Doctor closed the door to the corridor when we walked in.

"How many people here?"

"Four. Minera, Luna, San, and Pedro. It was privately financed. They were doing a mining survey up here."

"Messages? Mayday? SOS?"

"Pretty much all the satellites bad been whacked out of orbit. They managed to send back some screams." The other man, Duke, said.

"So then you came up here to rescue them with your bombs?" I asked.

"Not quite."

"They disappeared ten years ago." Lundvik said.

"Nobody came?" I asked surprised.

"There was no shuttle."

"You had one." The Doctor said.

"It was in a museum. They'd cut the back off it so kids could ride in it. We'd stopped going into space. Nobody cared. Not until-" Just then Courtney screamed.

"Courtney!" Clara exclaimed as she took off down the corridor. We followed suit and found Courtney staring at a spacesuit that is hanging in a big cocoon. "Oh, my God, Doctor, tell me there wasn't anyone inside that thing." The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned it.

"I could, but it wouldn't make it true." He said sadly.

"I'll get some power back on." Duke said as he walked away.

"Come on. Now, Courtney, come here. Don't look. You all right?" Clara asked pulling Courtney away from the suit.

"I'm okay." Courtney said. The Doctor and I then proceed to cut the suit from the cocoon.

"Hey. Look. Look at me. Look. It's all right if you're not." Clara said bending down.

"I'm fine. What did it?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe something trying to find out how you're put together. Or maybe how you tasted." The Doctor said. I smacked him on the arm.

"Do we have guns?" Courtney asked still scared.

"Not unless you brought some." Lundvik said.

"Chicken, apparently." The Doctor said. Then the power comes on. "Save the air." We take off our helmets. The Doctor then goes over to a computer and starts looking at the records. "They didn't find anything."

"Eh?" Lundvik asked.

"The Mexicans. They didn't find any minerals on the moon at all. Nada." I started looking at the photographs that were on the desk. That's when I noticed something weird.

"Hey, Doctor." He walked over to me and started looking at the photographs as well.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh?" Clara asked confused.

"Lines of tectonic stress."

"That's the Mare Fecunditatis. It's been there since the Apollo days. It's always been there." Lundvik said.

"No, no, no. These are much, much bigger. Sea of Tranquility. Sea of Nectar. Sea of Ingenuity. Sea of Crises."

"Meaning?" Clara asked. The lights start to flicker. If I was in Supernatural, I would be grabbing the salt and iron.

"Meaning, Clara, that the moon, this little planetoid that's been tagging along beside you for a hundred million years, which gives you light at night and seas to sail on, is in the process of falling to bits." Then there was a huge bang and everything shakes. The Doctor instantly grabbed a hold of me to make sure I was okay. I nodded my head at him to let him know I was okay. He let go of me and wiped off the dust that got on his jacket. There was then a high-pitched sound and a scuttling noise.

"What the Hell was that?" Courtney asked.

"Duke, is that you?" Lundvik asked into her communicator.

"I don't sound anything like that." Duke said.

"Can you try and get the lights back on?"

"That's what I'm doing."

"Torch. Give me your torch. Whatever it is, it's in here." There was sounds of claws on the floor as Lundvik gives the Doctor her flashlight. "I think we've found your alien." The Doctor illuminates a huge spider that's headed our way. The Doctor puts a hand on me and starts pushing me away. "Back, back, back! We need a door. A door, a door!" He said as we started running away from the huge spider.

"Here! Here! The door's locked." Clara said stopping at a door.

"Come on, come on! There's not power to work it. Come on!" The Doctor said grabbing Clara and pulling her as we kept running.

"Doctor." Clara said as we headed back to the entrance.

"Stay still. It's sensing movement. It can't see you. Fast movement. There must be another exit through here." He started moving slightly, and I followed him. "Slowly. Slowly. Head to the exit. Slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly." He said as we made our way away from the spider. He was holding my hand. He knew I was terrified of spiders. It was taking everything to not run away. "Gently, gently. When I say run, run."

"Who made you boss?" Lundvik asked.

"Well, you say run, then." The Doctor said.

"Duke!" Lundvik yelled as the spider jumped on the man as he ran from a different corridor. I grabbed the Doctor's hand again. He gave it a squeeze to make me feel better.

"Argh!" Duke exclaimed.

"Duke!" The door that was locked suddenly opened.

"Run! We have power. Run!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled me along. Luckily, me, the Doctor, Clara, and Lundvik got through the doorway, but Courtney didn't get across with us.

"Miss!" Courtney yelled. That was when I noticed she was floating in the air. Gravity had stopped working.

"Courtney! Courtney!" Clara yelled.

"Miss!"

"Courtney! The power's gone again."

"It's kill him. It's coming in here! Doctor, it's coming in here!"

"You'll be okay." The Doctor said.

"Henry? Henry?" Lundvik said into her communicator.

"Courtney, look at me. Look at me, Courtney!" The Doctor yelled. I saw the spider climbing across the ceiling. Courtney needed to get in with us and soon. "Try and get to the door! Try and get yourself down here." He said as he got the glass pane out of the door. "Courtney, grab my yo-yo!" Luckily, Courtney grabbed the yo-yo just as the gravity seemed to return, and she dropped hard onto the floor. The spider goes over her, but Courtney grabbed a bottle seemingly out of nowhere and sprays the thing. It falls down, dead. We get back through the door to her.

"Courtney." Clara said as she hurried over to her.

"Kills ninety nine percent of all known germs." Courtney said as she pulled out the bottle of cleaning stuff.

"Good stuff, Courtney. Just don't try that at home, okay?" The Doctor said.

"You all right?" Clara asked.

"Why did I just fly? This is nuts." Courtney asked. The Doctor leans over and starts scanning the dead spider with his screwdriver.

"Did you say germs? Oh, god, this is incredible. Look at the size of it. It's the size of a badger." The Doctor said fascinated.

"Doctor." Clara said obviously not happy.

"It's a prokaryotic unicellular life form, with non-chromosomal DNA. Which, as you and me know. Well, not you and me. Well, you, Clara, certainly not. Kate is my wife. But besides that, you and me, yes, scientists know, this is a germ. You flew because that one point three billion tons shifted. It moved. It's an unstable mass." The Doctor said. I laughed at his awkwardness.

"I'm scared, Miss." Courtney said quietly.

"Okay." Clara said. Lunvik went over and looked at Duke.

"He'd just had a grand-daughter, Elina. She was his first. He was my teacher. He taught me how to fly. We were both given the sack on the same day." She said sadly.

"Which way to the Mare Fecunditatis?" The Doctor asked after a while.

"Please can I go home now? I'm really, really sorry, but I'd like to go home." Courtney said very scared. The poor girl. I was used to all of this. Even only after four adventures. She wasn't ready for this. I was barely ready for this myself. She wanted to see the stars, but when you run with the Doctor, you always run into trouble. You rarely have time to take everything in.

To be continued…

Hey look at that, another chapter done! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I have no idea when I'll be updating this since again I'm in college. You guys probably get tired of me saying that. Tonight, is the season 7 finale of the Walking Dead so some comforting words would be appreciated. Anyways, thanks for reading. Bye guys!


	16. Kill the Moon Part 2

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the super long wait, but I was in college. If you read my Supernatural story, I explain that more in the latest chapter I just put up. Basically it's summer vacation for me, so that means I get to write a whole lot more! Also I'm going to have a super light semester this fall because I'm going to be in England! I'll be studying abroad with my college, and I'm super excited. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. With that being said, here's the next chapter of Through Time and Space!

Kill the Moon Part 2

After the incident that traumatized Courtney, we decided to go back out onto the moon. We were walking single file with the Doctor in front, then followed by me, Courtney, Clara, and finally Lundvik, who was still trying to get a hold of Henry.

"Henry, come in. If you don't mind, Henry, come in." Lundvik said into her communicator.

"Doctor, this is dangerous now." Clara said.

"It was dangerous before. Everything's dangerous if you want it to be. Eating chips is dangerous. Crossing the road. It's no way to live your life. Tell her. You're supposed to be teaching her." The Doctor said apathetically. This episode was weird for me. It showed a different way side of the Doctor that we haven't seen in a while.

"Look, I have a duty of care, okay? You know what that is?" Clara said obviously getting as mad as I was at the moment.

"Course I know what a duty of care is. What are you suggesting? She's fine. What are you, thirty five?"

"Fifteen." We continued our trek to the Tardis.

"Now, don't touch anything." The Doctor said once we got into the Tardis. The Doctor went straight to the console.

"You got any games?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, don't be so stupid!" The Doctor said.

"Can I get reception up here?" Courtney asked waving her phone around a little bit.

"We do have games, but the Doctor is being awful right now." I whispered to Courtney.

"Uh,Doctor." Clara said looking outside the Tardis.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Lundvik is doing something with the bomb things." She said. The Doctor walked out of the Tardis.

"Get in." I heard him say to Clara. Courtney was doing something on her phone, while I was straightening up some of the stuff that was in the console room. This regeneration kept a lot more in this room than the other regenerations. After a bit, I heard the Doctor yell for me. I walked out of the Tardis to a tension filled room.

"Kate, we're headed back out onto the moon. Come on." The Doctor said. I was taken back. He was being more forceful today than usual. Still, I followed the others out onto the moon.

"What is killing the moon?" I asked.

"How can the moon die, though?" Clara asked.

"Everything does, sooner or later." The Doctor said as we got to the equipment from the Mexicans.

"Can we save it?" Lundvik asked.

"Depends on what's killing it." The Doctor said.

"There are the other three." We went down to the place where the spacesuits were.

"Is it those germ things, then? Are they like cockroaches? Is it...is it an infestation?" Clara asked

"Is it?" Lundvik asked.

"Well, I've on seen one of them. It would taken an awful lot more to cause the moon to put on one point three billion tones." The Doctor stated. Just then one of those spider things came out and jumped onto me. I screamed so loud.

"Kate!" Doctor exclaimed. I felt him trying to get it off my faceplate. I also slightly felt someone spray what I assume is the stuff from before on it, but the spider wasn't getting off.

"It's a vacuum. It won't work." Lundvik said. Suddenly, it popped off my faceplate. I had my eyes closed the entire time. I did not want to look at the spider thing. I could feel anxiety building, but then I felt the Doctor grab my hands.

"Kate, it's okay. You're okay. The spider is gone." He said. I opened my eyes to see the Doctor looking into my eyes. He looked as scared as I was. He pulled me into a hug, which surprised me for two reasons. One, he has been in a terrible mood this entire adventure. Two, this regeneration doesn't like hugs. That was his whole thing this series. Here he was hugging me though. After a little bit, he pulled away.

"Well, that makes two." The Doctor said turning to the others.

"Sunlight." Clara stated.

"Sunlight?" Lundvik asked.

"If they're germs, my nan says it's the best disinfectant there is." Clara said.

"Shine your light down here." The Doctor said going over to where the spider came out from. I assume it went back down there. Lundvik does, and there are lots of red looking bubble things.

"Where have they come from?" Lundvik asked.

"Maybe they've been there all the time. It's warmish. They're multiplying, feeding, evolving." We took off quickly back to the Tardis.

"Doctor, if the moon breaks up, it'll kill us all in about forty five minutes." Lundvik said.

"I agree. Unless something else is going on." Doctor said. He grabs his yo-yo out and lets it go down a fissure on the moon. It comes back wet.

"There's no water on the moon." Lundvik said.

"It's not water. It's amniotic fluid. The stuff that life comes from. I've got to go down there." He said kneeling down to the fissure.

"Doctor." Lundvik warned.

"Back to your shuttle. Get your bombs ready. Kate, Clara, get to the Tardis. Get safe. Get Courtney safe. I will be back." I crossed my arms and did not move an inch. He took the spray from Clara and continued to look down into the fissure.

"What? No, Doctor." Clara started, but then the Doctor jumped into the fissure. I kneeled down to look down into the fissure. It didn't look too bad. I turned to Clara, gave her a salute, then jumped in after the Doctor. I landed hard, but luckily, I didn't hurt myself. I was standing on something hard. It was a sort of cliff thing, but there wasn't too much of a cliff. I looked down and saw a weird looking creature covered by some clear stuff. I could only think that was the amniotic fluid. The Doctor was standing on the edge looking down.

"Doctor." I said walking up to him.

"Kate? I told you to go back to the Tardis." The Doctor said pretty angrily.

"What makes you think I was going to leave you?" He sighed and kept looking at the creature.

"So, the moon is an egg?" I asked.

"Seems like it is."

"Then, we can't destroy the moon. We shouldn't kill a creature."

"That's not for us to decide."

"Who's going to make the decision then?"

"All of Earth." He said as we headed back to the wall of the fissure. The part where we were was thankfully not too far down from the surface. The Doctor had to help me up, but we got to the surface in no time. We got back to the spaceship before the others could do anything. I heard Clara yelling for us. It seems like they were about to leave without us.

"Today's the day, humankind." The Doctor said as we got to them.

To be continued...

Well, there you go guys! I know this was a shorter chapter, but I added a scene that wasn't in the original episode. I don't know if that scene made much sense, but that's how I imagined things went. Anyways, that's all I've got to say. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	17. Kill the Moon Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, and it hasn't been a month! Aren't you guys proud? If you follow my other story, you'll notice I updated that one as well! *pats self on back* I'm hopefully going to get a job soon, so I don't know if I'll be able to update much once I get a job. I know guys I keep making excuses for not updating for an entire month, but just remember I love you guys. You guys are awesome. Also, someone asked me what I'm going to do with River. I have no idea what I'm going to do with River. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE CONTACT ME. I hope that got someone's attention. Anyways, on with the story!

Kill the Moon Part 3

Once we grouped up with Clara and Lundvik, we headed back to the module.

"Where's the Tardis?" Clara asked looking around.

"She's in the shuttle, isn't she? She'll turn up." The Doctor said as he was messing around with something.

"Last time you said that, she turned up on the wrong side of the planet."

"The Tardis doesn't like you, does she?" I asked remembering how the Tardis wasn't too fond of Clara.

"Look, we need know where Courtney is." Clara said.

"Courtney is safe. Och. Well, do you have her phone number?" The Doctor asked.

"No, no, no. Of course I don't have her phone number." Clara said.

"Well, what about the school? Does the secretary have her number?"

"I can't. The secretary hates me. She thinks I have her a packet of TENA Lady for Secret Santa. Look, Courtney's posting stuff on Tumblr. Doesn't that know where you are?" Clara asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a historian." Lundvik said.

"Phone. I know what the problem is." Clara gave the Doctor her phone. "Oh, she can't post that. She can't put pictures of me online." The Doctor said slightly angrily. He used his sonic screwdriver on her phone, and then aims it at a computer monitor on the wall. Courtney popped up on the monitor.

"Yeah?" Courtney asked.

"You can't put pictures of me and Kate online." The Doctor said.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked.

"Er, I'm fine. What's up?" Courtney asked.

"You said you know what the problem is." Lundvik said turning to the Doctor.

"Yes, yes. It's a rather big problem." The Doctor said.

"Okay, do you want to share it with the class?" Clara asked.

"Well, I had a little hypothesis. The seismic activity, the surface breaking up, the variable mass, the increase in gravity, the fluid. I scanned what's down there." He said. He used his sonic screwdriver on a different monitor and pulled up a projection of the moon. "The moon isn't breaking apart. Well, actually, it is breaking apart and rather quickly. We've got about an hour and a half, but that isn't the problem. It's not infested."

"What are they, then, those things?" Courtney asked.

"Bacteria. Tiny, tiny, bacteria living on something very, very big. Something that weights about one point three billion tones. Something that's living. Something growing."

"Growing?" Clara asked.

"That." The Doctor said as he pulled up a picture of the creature we saw.

"That lives under the moon?" Courtney asked.

"No."

"What?" Clara asked.

"That doesn't live under the moon. That is the moon." I said remembering what was going on in this episode.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Lundvik asked.

"The moon isn't breaking apart. The moon is hatching." The Doctor said.

"Huh?" Clara asked.

"The moon's an egg."

"Has it, er, has it always been an egg?" Clara asked.

"Yes, for a hundred million years or so. Just, just growing. Just getting ready to be born." The Doctor said.

"Okay, so the moon has never been the moon?" Clara asked.

"No, no, no, no. It's never been dead. It's just taking a long time to come alive." The Doctor said.

"Is it a chicken?" Courtney asked.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Cause, for a chicken to have laid an egg that big-" Courtney started.

"Courtney, don't spoil the moment."

"Doctor, what is it?" Clara asked.

"I think that it's unique. I think that's the only one of its kind in the universe. I think that that is utterly beautiful." The Doctor said. I nodded agreeing with him.

"How do we kill it?" Lundvik asked. I stepped back from her and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why'd you want to kill it?" Clara asked.

"It's a little baby." Courtney said.

"Doctor, Kate, how do we kill it?" Lundvik asked again.

"Kill the moon?" The Doctor asked. Lundvik just nodded. "Kill the moon. Well, you have about a hundred of the best man-made nuclear weapons, if they still work. If that's what you want to do."

"Doctor wait." Clara said. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't a huge fan of this episode when it first came out. This isn't how the Doctor normally is.

"Will that do it?" Lundvik asked.

"A hundred nuclear bombs set off right where we are, right on top of a living, vulnerable creature? It'll never feel the sun on its back." The Doctor said trying to get her to not kill the poor creature.

"And then what? Will the moon still break up? You said, you said we had an hour and a half?" Lundvik asked.

"Well, there'll be nothing to make it break up. There will be nothing trying to force its way out. The gravity of the little dead baby will pull all the pieces back together again. Of course, it won't be very pretty. You'd have an enormous corpse floating in the sky. You might have some very difficult conversations to have with your kids."

"I don't have any kids."

"Stop. Right, listen. This is a...this is a life. I mean, this must be the biggest life in the universe." Clara said.

"It's not even been born." Courtney said.

"It is killing people. It is destroying the Earth." Lundvik said.

"You cannot blame a baby for kicking." Clara said.

"Let me tell you something. You want to know what I took back from being in space? Look at the edge of the Earth. The atmosphere, that is paper thin. That is the only thing that save us all from death. Everything else, the stars, the blackness. That's all dead. Sadly, that is the only life any of us will ever know."

"There's life here. There's life just next door." Courtney said.

"Look, when you've grown up a bit, you'll realize that everything doesn't have to nice. Some things are just bad. Anyway, you ran away. It's none of your business." I really don't like this woman.

"Doctor, I want to come back." Courtney said.

"Courtney, you'll be safer where you are." Lundvik started entering the code for the bombs.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I want to come back, okay? I want to help." Courtney begged.

"Ah, there's some DVDs on the blue book shelf." The Doctor said. "Just stick one into the Tardis console. That'll bring you to me."

"Right." Courtney said as she disappeared to grab a DVD.

"And make sure you hang on to the console, otherwise the Tardis will leave you behind." That explains why Sally didn't go with the Tardis in Blink.

"So what do we do? Doctor? Huh? Doctor, what do we do?" Clara asked. The Doctor came over and sat down next to me. I scooted over. I couldn't deal with him right now.

"Nothing." He said.

"What?" Clara exclaimed surprised.

"We don't do anything. I'm sorry, Clara. Me and Kate can't help you."

"Of course you can help."

"The Earth isn't my home, and this isn't Kate's Earth. She hasn't ever lived on this Earth for a long time. So, the moon's not our moon. Sorry."

"Come on. Kate, are you seriously going to let this happen?" She asked.

"I can't interfere with things. I'm really sorry, Clara." I said.

"Listen, there are moments in every civilization's history in which the whole path of that civilization is decided. The whole future path. Whatever future humanity might have depends upon the choice that is made right here and right now. Now, you've got the tools to kill it. You made them. You brought them up here all on your own, with your own ingenuity. You don't need a Time Lord and someone from another universe. Kill it or let it live. We can't make this decision for you."

"Yeah, well, I can't make it." Clara said.

"Well, there's two of you here."

"Well, yeah, a school teacher and an astronaut."

"Who's better qualified?"

"I don't know! The President of America." I snorted. America isn't the best choice to ask that's for sure.

"Oh, take something off his plate. He makes far too many decisions anyway."

"She." Lundvik said. Woah, America finally elected a female president?

"She. Sorry. She hasn't even been into space. She hasn't been to another planet. How would she even know what to do?"

"I am asking you two for help." Clara said getting angry.

"Listen, we went to dinner in Berlin in 1937, right? We didn't nip out after pudding and kill Hitler." I snorted again. He may not have killed Hitler in his 11th regeneration, but they knocked him out and put him in a closet. "I've never killed Hitler, and you wouldn't expect me to kill Hitler. The future is no more malleable than the past."

"Okay, don't you do this to make some kind of point."

"Sorry, well, actually, no. I'm not sorry. It's time to take the stabilizers off your bike. It's your moon, womankind. It's your choice."

"And you two are just going to stand there?" Clara asked.

"Absolutely not." He grabbed my hand, and we stood up. The Tardis showed up, and Courtney came out. He kind of dragged me to the Tardis. I wasn't resisting, but I still wasn't happy at all.

"Doctor?" Clara asked getting a little scared.

"A teenager, an astronaut and a schoolteacher."

"Hang on a minute. We can get in there, can't we? You can sort it out with that thing?" Lundvik asked.

"No, some decisions are too important not to make on your own." He said as we walked into the Tardis. I went over to the console and grabbed my copy of Pride and Prejudice. The Doctor made the Tardis leave the spaceship. After that, he just started messing around on the console. I knew he wanted to talk, but I was still upset with him. "You're mad at me." He said finally. I kept reading. "Kate, you have to understand. We can't make decisions for Earth."

"It's not the fact that you won't make the decision, but it's the fact that you won't stand for a living creature. I know you've stood against armies to save a single life. You were only against an astronaut. We could've taken her down easily. That creature doesn't deserve to die especially since its the only one of its kind. I thought you would understand and stand with it." The Doctor looked really hurt by what I said. He said nothing else and pushed some buttons to have us going again. He opened the doors, and I noticed we were on the spaceship again.

"One, two, three, into the Tardis." He said. Clara, Courtney, and Lundvik walked into the Tardis.

"What's happening?"

"Let's go and have a look, shall we?" He came back over and started the Tardis again.

"Bloody idiots. Bloody irresponsible idiots." Lundvik said. The Doctor walked over to her.

"Mind your language, please. There are children present." He said.

"You should have left me there, let me die. I wanted to die up there with the universe in front of me, not being crushed to death on Earth."

"Nobody's going to die."

"Could you please let us see what's happening." The Tardis landed, and we walked out onto a beach. The moon started breaking apart as the baby spread its wings. It was beautiful.

"What's it doing?" Clara asked. The creature was just flying around and making noises.

"It's feeling the sun on itself. It's getting warm. The chick flies away and the eggshell disintegrates. Harmless."

"Did you know?" Clara asked.

"You made your decision. Humanity made its choice."

"No, we ignored humanity." Lundvik said.

"Well, there you go."

"So, what happens now, then? Tell me what happens now." The Doctor turned his back to them.

"In the mid-twenty first century humankind starts creeping off into the stars, spreads its way through the galaxy to the very edges of the universe, and it endures till the end of time." Well, not the end of time. I know that's a ninth doctor adventure. He turned back to us. "And it does all that because one day in the year 2049, when it had stopped thinking about going to the stars something occurred that made it look up, not down. It looked out there into the blackness, and it saw something beautiful, something wonderful, that for once it didn't want to destroy. And in that one moment, the whole course of history was changed. Not bad for a girl from Coal Hill School and her teacher."

"Oh, my gosh. It laid a new egg. It's beautiful. Doctor, it's beautiful." I looked up to see the creature lay an egg that will probably serve as the Earth's new moon till that creature hatches.

"That's what we call a new moon." The Doctor said.

"you can be the first woman on that." Courtney said.

"I think that somebody deserves a thank you." Doctor said.

"Yeah, probably." Lundvik said as she turned to Clara. "Thank you. Thank you for stopping me. Thank you for giving me the moon back.

"Okay, Captain. Well, you've got a whole new space program to get together. NASA is er, it's that way." He said pointing in a direction. About two and a half thousand miles." He then turned to Courtney. "You still got your vortex manipulator? I'll give you a run home." He said as we walked back into the Tardis. Clara and Courtney went into one of the Tardis changing rooms to put on their school uniforms. I sat down on one of the chairs by the console and started reading again, while the Doctor was putting some books away. Clara and Courtney came back. The Doctor and them talked for a while, and then they left the Tardis. The Doctor came over to me and grabbed my book. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Not as much as before. I'm sorry for saying what I did. I never liked this episode."

"You knew it was going to be okay."

"It just didn't seem like you at all. That's what made me mad. You've always been one to never kill anything especially new life."

"I know, but I can't make the final decision for everything."

"It scared me." He grabbed my hands.

"You will never have any reason to fear me." The familiar glow started happening.

"I guess it's my time to go."

"Oh, you don't have my ring." He said reaching into his pocket and putting a ring on my right hand ring finger. "I'll be seeing you again soon my dear, but you may not see this face again." I smiled and felt myself go through the vortex. This time I didn't black out. I ended up in a Tardis that wasn't one of the newer regenerations.

To be continued...

There you go guys! So, I know what regeneration I'm going to be doing next. I'll give you a hint: it's not the 10th Doctor. I'm sorry guys, but I have a plan. I'm not doing the 10th Doctor till she's met every other regeneration. I know I'm being mean, but I have something in mind. Anyways, I hope to update this soon. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	18. Pyramids of Mars Part 1

Hey guys! I know you guys have been wanting me to do a Tenth Doctor episode, but I'm waiting out on him. This is hard for me too, but trust me we're going to get through it. To make it up to you, I'm doing a Fourth Doctor episode! People like the Fourth Doctor, right? Please tell me you do. Before we start, the song of the chapter is Helpless from Hamilton. Anyways, on with the story!

Pyramids of Mars Part 1

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a scarf. There was a scarf in my face. That could only mean one regeneration. "Kate, are you okay?" That confirmed it. I was with the Fourth Doctor! I moved the scarf out of my face to find the Doctor kneeling down beside me.

"Yes, Doctor, I'm fine." I said sitting up. There was footsteps entering the console room. I looked over and saw Sarah Jane! I got up and ran to her. This is a huge honor right now.

"Woah! Hello, Kate!" She said hugging me back.

"Sorry, this is just the first time I have met you, but I've heard so much about you." She chuckled.

"Hopefully all good things." She said looking over to the Doctor.

"Oh, great things I can assure you." I said. That was when I noticed she was wearing an old-timey dress. I was still wearing the clothes I got from the bar a few adventures ago.

"I am very much underdressed."

"Come on, we'll go change that." We headed back into the Tardis dressing room. We went over to an area labeled Edwardian. I guess that's a time period. We looked through the massive amount of dresses till we found a gorgeous green colored dress. It was simple enough to not get in the way, but this dress was so pretty! Sarah helped me into it. We headed back to the console room to find the Doctor messing around on the console.

"We're ready." He turned to me.

"You look beautiful." He said as he came over and kissed me on the cheek. It made me blush. I'm still not used to this future wife thing, but I'm sure it won't take me much longer to get used to it. "Sarah, that dress you're wearing was worn by Victoria, she travelled with me for a time." She looked down at her dress.

"Well, as long as Albert didn't wear it." He didn't say anything but went back to messing with something on the console. "Oh, come on, Doctor. That's worth a smile, surely. What's the matter? You should be glad to be going home."

"The Earth isn't my home, Sarah. I'm a Time Lord."

"I know you're a Time Lord."

"You don't understand the implications. I'm not a human being. I walk in eternity."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I've lived for something like seven hundred and fifty years. Kate has been with me 95% of that time." I smiled.

"Oh, you'll soon be middle aged."

"Yes! About time I found something better to do than run around after the Brigadier."

"Oh, come on. If you're tired of being UNIT's scientific advisor, you can always resign." That was when the Tardis went dark and started to tilt. The console explodes and the lights come back on. I looked up to see a weird skull thing in the air, but as quick as it popped up it disappeared.

"What was it?" I asked.

"The relative continuum stabilizer failed." The Doctor said messing with the console.

"No, not that. I think she means the thing that was hanging in the air." Sarah said.

"What thing?" The Doctor asked suddenly getting a bit nervous.

"There was a terrible face just for a second, then it was gone. You don't believe us, do you?" I asked.

"Nothing can enter the Tardis, Kate. You know that. Unless-"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Mental projection of that force is beyond imagination, yet it might explain the stabilizer failure. Let's see. Was it at this end of the spectrum?" The Doctor asked showing us something on one of the monitors.

"No, Doctor, don't! Whatever it was, I know it was totally malevolent." Sarah said. That was when we landed.

"We've landed." The Doctor said.

"Where? Where have we landed?" Sarah asks. When we walk out of the Tardis doors, we find ourselves in a storage room filled with what looks like Egyptian things.

"We've materialized at the correct point in space, but obviously not in time. A temporal reverse? Some vast impulse of energy has drawn the Tardis off course." The Doctor says.

"You're saying this is in UNIT HQ, but years before I knew it?" Sarah asks.

"Yes."

"But it's so different. It can't be the same house." She says going over to a sarcophagus.

"It must be the old priory. The UNIT house was built on the site." The Doctor says looking at one of the boxes.

"The old priory was burnt down, wasn't it?"

"Something's very wrong."

"Doctor, I don't like it here." Sarah says scared.

"Something's going on contrary to the laws of the universe. I must find out what." I go to the door, but it's locked. "Why bother to lock an internal door?" The Doctor asks noticing I can't open the door.

"Maybe this wing of the house isn't in use. It smells musty enough." I say.

"That isn't all must, Kate. Some of it's mummy. French picklock. Never fails. Belonged to Marie Antoinette. Charming lady. lost her head, poor thing." There then came a noise that sounded like someone was unlocking the door from the other side. Me, the Doctor, and Sarah all hid. "Of course, it would make an ideal headquarters for some paramilitary organization. This room could easily be turned into a laboratory." The Doctor said not paying attention to the person who just came in. "Oh, hello." He said turning to the man.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man asked.

"Through the window. I understood the property was for sale. No?"

"Ah, you're not fooling me, sir. You came with Doctor Warlock, didn't you?"

"Did we?" The Doctor asked.

"He asked you to scout round whilst he kept his nibs busy. Listen, if you're a friend of Doctor Warlock, sir, tell him to watch out."

"Watch out for what?" I asked.

"The Egyptian. There's no knowing what he might do. He's got the temper of the devil himself."

"Egyptian, eh? Is this where he keeps his relatives?"

"It's no joke, sir. He's only been here a few days. I wouldn't be staying, but, well, situations aren't easy to find at my age."

"What are you afraid of?" The Doctor asked.

"He locked this wing. He didn't know there was a second key. If he were to find me along here, let alone you two, he'd go stark raving mad, sir."

"I see. In that case, we'd better leave." The Doctor said as we started walking out of the room.

"Oh, not this way, sir. Better go the way you came. He might see you."

"As you wish." The Doctor said as we sorta started going back to the Tardis.

"And remember to tell Doctor Warlock what I said, sir."

"Don't worry. I'll remember." We went out of a window and walk around the place where we landed. We walked around for a while, and then headed back to the window. We heard the man we met before scream. The Doctor went through the window and took off his scarf. He threw his scarf around the attacker and pulled him to the ground.

"Come on, quick." I exclaimed. A man in a doctor's outfit came out of the window as the Doctor held the other man down. The Doctor let the guy go and climbed through the window. The Doctor and I helped who I assume is Doctor Warlock to the gardens of this place. The man was shot.

"It's no good. I can't go much further." Doctor Warlock said.

"You must. We're sitting ducks if we stay here." The Doctor said.

"Get to the lodge. Tell Laurence-"

"Laurence?" I asked.

"Marcus Scarman's brother. He lives there. Knows me." Warlock says as he collapses. Me and the Doctor gently put him down on the ground.

"He needs help, Sarah. You go on ahead, find the lodge." The Doctor says to Sarah.

"What about you two?" Sarah asks.

"We'll be fine."

"Okay." Sarah says as she runs up the steps of the garden and through the gate. The Doctor bends down and carries Warlock as we headed off. We walked without problem, but I thought I heard something behind us at one point. When I was about to tell the Doctor that, Sarah came back with another man who I assume is Laurence.

"Oh, my dear chap. Is he badly hurt?" Laurence asked running up to us.

"He'll be all right if we can staunch the bleeding." The Doctor says.

"We'd better get him back to the lodge."

"Doctor, listen. I saw a mummy. A walking mummy!" Sarah said.

"Mummies are embalmed, eviscerated corpses. They don't walk." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I think I heard something behind us as we were walking." I said bringing up my fear.

"Never mind about that now." The Doctor said as he walked off with Laurence. I shook my head and followed behind them up to the Lodge. The Doctor puts Warlock on a couch. Sarah goes over and puts a blanket over him. Laurence had put his arm in a sling.

"Well, in view of what you've told me, I going to fetch the police." Laurence says as he starts heading out the door.

"No! This is much too grave a matter for the police, Mister Scarman." I say.

"Too grave?" He asked confused.

"Yes. They'd only hamper my investigation." The Doctor says.

"Your investigations?"

"Yes. Why do you think I'm here? Something's interfering with time, Mister Scarman, and time is my business."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I'm a journalist." Sarah states.

"Journalist? Who are your companions?"

"My companions? Oh, that's the Doctor and Kate. We travel in time, Mister Scarman. I'm really from 1980."

"That is utterly preposterous, Miss Smith."

"Yes, sorry."

"Interesting contraption." The Doctor says as he goes over to a device by a wall in the room.

"Kindly leave that alone, sir. That apparatus is delicately adjusted, and furthermore is a receiver containing highly dangerous electrical current." Laurence says as he goes over to the Doctor.

"Yes, so I see. What year is this?"

"What year?"

"It's a simple enough question, surely."

"Are you telling me you don't know what-"

"If I knew I wouldn't ask. Don't be obtuse, man."

"Nineteen hundred and eleven."

"Ah. Splendid. An excellent year. One of my favorites. Yes. I really must congratulate you, Mister Scarman."

"On what?"

"Inventing the radio telescope forty years early."

"That, sir, is a Marconiscope. Its purpose-"

"Is to receive radio emissions from the stars."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well, you see, Mister Scarman, I have the advantage of being slightly ahead of you. Sometimes behind you, but normally ahead of you."

"I see."

"I'm sure you don't, but it's very nice of you to try. Now, why don't you show me how this gadget works?"

"Do you mean you want me to-"

"Please. Just a little demonstration." Laurence flicks some switches and pulls down a lever. There was a cloud of smoke, but then the wheel starts to spin. "Amazing. That's really amazing." Laurence disconnects the device, but the wheel only goes faster and faster.

"I can't switch it off!" Laurence exclaims as he tries everything he can to get the wheel to stop. Then something explodes and the wheel stops.

"Oh, very impressive." Sarah says.

"It's never done that before." Laurence says a bit scared.

"Fascinating. A regular pattern repeated over and over again." The Doctor says as he looks at the machine intently.

"Like an SOS?" Sarah asks.

"I wonder. Where was your aerial tuned?"

"Mars. Why?"

"I just thought I'd verify the signal." The Doctor then pulls out a small radio and extends the antenna on it. He must have the bigger on the inside pockets like the Tenth Doctor.

"What's that you have, Doctor?" Laurence asks.

"Well, in principle it's exactly the same as the gadget you've invented, only less cumbersome. Yes, it is the same signal. Obviously automatic. Well, if it's a message, it shouldn't be difficult to decipher. They'd want to make it easy." The Doctor puts his radio down and stars writing something in a notebook.

"Who would?"

"Whoever transmitted it." I say.

"Now, let's see. This pattern recurs three times in one line. Let's call that E, the commonest letter in the language." There was a pause. "Beware Sutekh."

"Sutekh?" I ask.

"Better known to you as Set." My eyes widen.

"Of course, Egyptian mythology. Set or Sutekh was one of their gods. He was killed by Horus, god of light." Sarah says.

"Yes, but Egyptology and Mars?" Laurence asks.

"If I'm right, the world is facing the greatest peril in its history." The Doctor says as he starts walking out of the lodge.

"Hey, wait for us." Sarah says as we start walking after him.

"No. The forces that are being summoned into corporeal existence in that house are more powerful and more dangerous than anything even I have ever encountered. Stay here."

"What about me?" I ask. Sometimes the Doctor lets me go with him.

"You are to stay here." The Doctor says. I sighed. "I'll be fine. I don't want to put you in danger."

"I've an old hunting rifle that might come in useful." Laurence says.

"I never carry firearms." The Doctor says as he leaves.

"What I meant was that I should feel better if I could bring it." Me and Sarah are almost out the door by the time he says that. We aren't staying. When has companions ever stayed?

"Bring it." Sarah says as we leave. We walk back to the house avoiding the Doctor. We enter a hallway where the Doctor is looking through a crack in the door. He gestures us to go away, but we don't move. I hear a voice coming from the room that the Doctor is peering through, but I can't understand anything the voice is staying. When Scarman showed up, we walk over to the Doctor to watch. There was the man from earlier who the Doctor held down and another creature. The creature puts his hands on the first man's shoulders. That man started to scream as smoke started coming from his skin.

"Die. I bring Sutekh's gift of death to all humanity." Welp, there goes another human who thinks they'll get something for helping a creature who wants to take over the world. The creature then turns into a very pale man.

"Marcus!" Laurence yells. I guess that might be what Marcus looks like.

"Shush." The Doctor says.

"Take up the generator loops." That's when I notice there was also mummies in the room that start to move and pick up jars. "Place them in position at the compass points. Activate at ground strength." 'Marcus' says.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I actually had planned on doing a different episode, but I got so bored writing that one. There was no good places to add Kate in, and I just got super bored. It wasn't interesting to add, so I decided to do a different episode all together. It was a second doctor's episode if you are curious. I might go back, but for right now I'm doing this episode. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	19. Pyramids of Mars Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Through Time and Space! I've been doing so well with updating this about every week, and I'm super proud of myself. The song of the chapter is Madame de Pompador from the Doctor Who soundtrack. Anyways, on with the story!

Pyramids of Mars Part 2

"Quick, hide." The Doctor suddenly says as he turns away from the door. He grabs my hand and we take off as we hear lots of footsteps coming from the study. Me and the Doctor bend down behind some plants till there was no more footsteps. He stood up and signaled to Scarman and Sarah, who was hiding in a trunk.

"Where have they gone?" Sarah asks as she steps out of the trunk.

"To set up a deflection field around the house. He's obviously planned every step." The Doctor says as he starts walking into the study.

"Who, Marcus?" I asked.

"No, Sutekh." The Doctor says as we follow the Doctor into the study. "Sutekh is breaking free from his ancient bonds. If he succeeds, he'll destroy the whole world." The Doctor says as he looks at different things around the study.

"You mean Sutekh is still alive?" Sarah asks.

"He destroyed his own planet, Phaester Osiris, and left a trail of havoc across half the galaxy. Horus and the rest of the Osirans must have finally cornered him on Earth."

"In Egypt?" I ask.

"The war of the gods entered into mythology. The whole of Egyptian culture is founded upon the Osiran pattern."

"I'm afraid this is beyond me." Laurence says.

"It's beyond me, too." Sarah says.

"I've just become used to this." I say.

"Ah! Found it." The Doctor says as uncovers a sarcophagus.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"The lodestone that drew the Tardis off course." The Doctor says.

"That's not a lodestone, that's just a sarcophagus." Laurence says. I just shake my head. It's usually whatever the Doctor says it is.

"No, it isn't. It's the entrance to a time-space tunnel." The Doctor says examining it.

"Leading where?" I ask.

"To Sutekh." He says as he pushes something on the lodestone which opens and reveals a vortex. The Doctor holds on tightly to the lodestone and tries to avoid being sucked in.

"Doctor!" Sarah exclaims as me and her start moving towards the Doctor

"Keep back!" The Doctor says as he grabs a handkerchief and throws it into the vortex. There was a bang, and the Doctor just collapses.

"Doctor! Doctor, come on. Wake up, please." Sarah says as we run over to him. I start gently slapping him to try to wake him up.

"It's no good. He took the full force of the blast.

"They're bound to come back soon. We're trapped! Where are you going?" Sarah asks. Laurence was looking around on the wall.

"There's a priest hole here somewhere. Marcus and I discovered it when we were boys." He says as he finds a paneling that pops open. "There. It isn't very large, I'm afraid."

"No, well, he is though, so come and give us a hand." Sarah says as we pick up the Doctor and start helping him into the hole. After a while of just sitting in the tiny little hole, the Doctor started moving just a bit.

"He's coming around." I say. We stop moving to check on the Doctor.

"A parallax coil." The Doctor says.

"What?" Laurence asks.

"I never expected that. A simple trap. Blew up in my face. Clever."

"He's delirious."

"No, shush." Sarah says.

"Never underestimate Sutekh. Thinks of everything." The Doctor says as he opens his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Hiding." Sarah says.

"Where?"

"A priest hole." Laurence says.

"In a Victorian gothic folly? Nonsense."

"You're so pedantic at a time like this. Does it matter?" Sarah says.

"If only I knew the exact physical location of Sutekh. Where was your brother's expedition bound?"

"Saqqara, I think. He wrote to say he'd discovered a blind pyramid in that region and believe it contained a mastaba."

"What?" Sarah asks. I'm as confused as she is.

"An underground burial chamber." Laurence elaborates for us.

"Saqqara. Too vague, yet it might be our only chance." The Doctor says.

"To do what?" Sarah asks.

"Sutekh is controlling operations here by mental force. With the equipment at the lodge, I could transmit a jamming signal."

"And block his power?" Sarah asks.

"With an etheric impulse projected along precisely the right axis, yes. Otherwise-"

"No good."

"The Egyptian's ring!" The Doctor says as he thinks for a second.

"What?" Laurence asks.

"It's a slave relay. Calculating the reverse polarization should be child's play. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Shush. Listen." Sarah says. That's when I hear noises coming from the study. I could hear Scarman talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. "He's coming over."

"Marcus!" Laurence exclaims as we hear who I assume is Scarman touching the paneling we came through. I grab the Doctor's hand as I normally do in situations like this. It calms me. He squeezes my hand as we just sat there as quietly as we could. The paneling doesn't open though and reveal us. Then, there was no more noise coming from the study. The Doctor opens the paneling, and we climb out of the hole.

"All right, all clear." The Doctor says.

"Where are we going?" Laurence asks as we start heading out of the study and into the hallway outside of the study.

"Shush. To find that Egyptian."

"We can't search the whole priory. There's no need to. Look." Sarah says pointing out footsteps and drag marks on the floor that lead to a different wing. We head back to the storeroom, where we started. While walking there, Scarman lead his mummies right past us. I thought we were going to be found, but he didn't see us. Once we got inside, the Doctor and grabs a ring.

"What do you think they're doing?" Sarah asks.

"I'm not sure yet." The Doctor says.

"This is exceedingly interesting, Doctor. It appears to be some kind of machinery." Laurence says.

"Egyptian mummies building rockets? That's crazy." Sarah says.

"They're not mummies, they're service robots." The Doctor says as he is messing around with the ring.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Machines."

"Machines? All right then, why are machines building rockets?" Sarah asks.

"So that Sutekh can escape from the power of Horus."

"Where's Sutekh now?"

"Exactly where Horus left him seven thousand years ago. Trapped beneath a pyramid and powerless to move." There was then a slam of a door. We run out of the storeroom. Laurence grabs his rifle from his back and cocks it. Me and Sarah were already behind a tapestry, where the Tardis was parked. The Doctor pulls Laurence with us, and we enter the Tardis.

"Great heavens! This is unbelievable. Totally unbelievable!" Laurence says as he walks in. Me and Sarah were leaning against the console.

"I never get old of that reaction." I whisper to Sarah.

"You're going to say it transcends all the normal laws of physics." The Doctor says.

"I am, yes. I mean, it does. It's preposterous!" Laurence says as he looks very antsy.

"Isn't it. I often think dimensional transcendentalism is preposterous, but it works. Would you like to look around?"

"May I?"

"Please." Laurence then takes off looking around.

"Well now we are here, why don't you tune up 1980 and we can, well, leave." Sarah says.

"I can't." The Doctor says.

"Ah. Why can't you?" Sarah asks.

"Because if Sutekh isn't stopped, he'll destroy the world."

"But he didn't, did he. I mean, we know the world didn't end in 1911." Sarah says.

"Do we?" I ask. I knew history tends to change.

"Yes, of course we do!" Sarah exclaims.

"All right. If we leave now, let's see what the world will look like in 1980." The Doctor says as he walks over to the console and starts pushing some buttons. Laurence comes back into the console room.

"I say, this is like something by that novelist chap, Mister Wells." I wouldn't think Orson Wells could write something like this. The Tardis lands and the doors open to show a bleak looking land with loud winds and an electrical storm going on.

"1980, Sarah, if you want to get off." The Doctor says. Sarah just stands where she is shocked. The Doctor closes the doors and starts sending us back to 1911.

"It's a trick!" Sarah exclaims.

"No. That's the world as Sutekh would leave it. A desolate planet circling a dead sun."

"It can't be! I'm from 1980."

"Every point in time has its alternative, Sarah. You've looked into alternative time."

"Fascinating. Do you mean the future can be chosen, Doctor?" Laurence asks.

"Not chosen, shaped. The actions of the present fashion the future."

"So a man can change the course of history?"

"To a small extent. It takes a being of Sutekh's almost limitless power to destroy the future. Well?"

"We've got to go back." Sarah says.

"Yes." The Doctor says as he pushes the final button to send us back to 1911. We make it back and climb through the window into the storeroom. "Keep below the level of the window." We head back to the lodge to check on Doctor Warlock. Sarah goes over to Warlock and checks on him. She takes the blanket and covers his face with it.

"I can't believe that my brother. He and Doctor Warlock were the closest of friends." Laurence says as he takes a seat.

"Well, if you can stop thinking of him as your brother it'll make it a great deal easier for you."

"But he is my brother!"

"From the moment he entered Sutekh's tomb he became subject to Sutekh's will."

"What does that mean?"

"As a human being, Marcus Scarman no longer exists." I put a hand on Laurence's shoulder. "He is simply the embodiment of Sutekh's power. He's given the paralyzed Sutekh arms and legs, a means to escape.

"If Sutekh is so totally evil, why didn't Horus and the other Osirans destroy him?" Sarah asks.

"It's against their code. To have killed him would have meant that they were no better than he, so they simply imprisoned him." The Doctor says as he starts fixing the Marconiscope.

"How?" I ask.

"A forcefield, controlled from a power source on Mars."

"Mars?" Laurence asks.

"Yes, that's where the signal was beamed from, remember?"

"But how?"

"When your brother stumbled into Sutekh's tomb, the monitoring system on Mars detected the fact and triggered off an alarm signal."

"The rocket those robots are building!" Sarah exclaims.

"Yes. Will be aimed at the power source on Mars. If those warheads reach their target, Sutekh will have released himself."

"To destroy the world." Laurence states.

"Not only this world. Anywhere that life is found. Right. All I need now is a magneto."

"A magneto. Of course." Laurence says as he goes to a cabinet to look for a magnet? Is a magneto a magnet? Is that the same thing? Me and Sarah also started looking around for a magnet.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked.

"If I can block the mental beam, Scarman will collapse." The Doctor said.

"You mean die?"

"Well, he's not alive now in any real sense. Only Sutekh animates him. Deprived of his outside contact, Sutekh'll be as powerless as the day Horus left him."

"Here you are, Doctor." Laurence says as he hands him what looks like a magnet.

"Splendid." The Doctor says as he takes the magnet and starts messing around. Then there was a scream from outside.

"What was that?" Laurence asked. There was then two mummies outside the lodge. Laurence takes his gun and shoots at the mummies. The Doctor dragged Laurence back inside.

"Quick, Kate, switch on the power." I went over to the box to flip the switch, but Laurence grabs me. I elbowed him as hard as I could and went over to the switch. "Switch on!" I flipped the switch and the wheel starts to spin. When I did, mummies burst into the lodge knocking the Doctor to the ground. They pushed Laurence against Warlock and push Sarah against the wall. They were coming at me. I didn't see any way around these guys.

"Doctor! Doctor!" I yell scared. One of them grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up. I gasped and grabbed the arms of the mummy. The mummy continued to hold on till the other one smashed the machine. The mummy holding me proceeded to toss me away just as my vision started going black.

"The ring, Kate. Use the ring!" As my vision started to clear, I reached for the ring on the table.

"Stop!" I say barely able to stand up. The mummy destroying the machine stopped.

"Return to control." Doctor said.

"Return to control! Return to control!" I say. The mummies leave. The Doctor ran over to me and gently started looking at my neck.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so." Laurence says. The Doctor gave him a look that said he wasn't talking to Laurence. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"I'll probably have a nasty bruise there, but I think everything is okay. We can check it out in the Tardis. The Doctor just nods. He then turns to Laurence looking mad.

"You don't deserve to be. You nearly got us all killed."

"I'm sorry."

"You better." The Doctor goes up to him and gets in his face. "You almost got my wife killed and wrecked the only chance of stopping Sutekh."

"Look, forgive me, Doctor. I was thinking of my brother."

"Listen! What's walking about out there is no longer your brother. It is simply an animated human cadaver. Animated by Sutekh. Do you understand?" Laurence nodded. He looked terrified. "And if Sutekh succeeds in freeing himself, the consequences will be incalculable. Stay here!" He leaves. Me and Sarah run to follow, but Laurence grabs me. I turned and punched Laurence in the face.

"You need to stop touching me. Next time it's going to be where the sun doesn't shine." I ran off after the Doctor.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I really enjoyed the fact that I had Kate just straight up punch Laurence right there in the end. She's finally showing that she can fight. She was done with his crap. I am really excited to be writing the next Supernatural story, so as normal I won't update this till I update my Supernatural story. Anyways, if you have any suggestions please leave them. ESPECIALLY ANYTHING TO DO WITH RIVER. I HAVE NOT FIGURED OUT WHAT TO DO WITH RIVER YET. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	20. Pyramids of Mars Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter of Through Time and Space. I got a few new followers from my last chapter of my Supernatural story, so if you're new, welcome! This makes me really happy. You guys don't even know. It may not seem like I put a lot of work into this, but I really do. It seriously takes me a while to get one chapter done. I love you guys, and that is why I do it. The song of the chapter is 18 by 5 Seconds of Summer. Anyways, on with the story!

Pyramids of Mars Part 3

Soon after running out, Sarah followed behind. We followed the Doctor near a horse stable. There were three mummies by a white pyramid in the middle of the courtyard we were in.

"What is it?" Sarah asks.

"It's an Osiran war missile, and almost complete by the look of it." The Doctor says.

"You mean that thing can fly?"

"It transposes with its projection. Pyramid power." Marcus enters the courtyard from the far side of us.

"Back." The Doctor says backing away from the courtyard. We then take off for the Lodge.

"Did you find out anything?" Laurence asks as we walk into the lodge. The Doctor goes straight towards the deactivated mummy.

"Only that time is short." I say.

"Cytronic induction." The Doctor says.

"Huh?" Sarah asks.

"The robots are drawing their energy from a cytronic particle accelerator which must be in Sutekh's tom."

"So?"

"So, put that out of action, and he'd have no workforce."

"And no missile."

"But Sutekh's tomb is in Egypt." Laurence says. He went into our spaceship. Did he really think we couldn't get to the Egypt in a split second.

"Scarman came here through the time-space tunnel. It's a two-way mechanism." The Doctor says. We could do that as well.

"But if you go through it, Sutekh'll kill you!" Sarah exclaims.

"Wouldn't it be better?" Laurence asks.

"No, it wouldn't. If I go after Sutekh. Sutekh will kill me. The missiles are aimed. Wouldn't what be better?" The Doctor says answering Sarah's question, but then gets confused by Laurence's question.

"Wouldn't it be less risky simply to blow up the projectile?"

"With what?"

"Blasting gelignite."

"Do you have some?"

"No, but I believe Clements had a store."

"Clements?"

"The poacher. I heard him fishing only a few nights ago."

"Where did he keep it?"

"I'm told he had a hut on the other side of the wood."

"Let's go, Kate, Sarah." The doctor says as he starts heading out of the lodge.

"Right." Sarah says as we follow.

"Shall I show you the way?" Laurence asks.

"No, we'll find it." The Doctor says.

"You think I'll let you down again, don't you. I also won't touch Kate again." The Doctor looked agitated especially after Laurence said that.

"Mister Scarman, if you want to help, start getting the bindings off that robot." We left the lodge. "Did something happen in the thirty seconds you were in that lodge without me?" He asks looking at me.

"He grabbed my arm, and I punched him in the face. I warned him that the next time he touches me, the next punch won't be to the face." The Doctor relaxed at that.

"That's my girl." He says putting an arm around me. After a while of walking, we found ourselves in the woods again. "Careful. Walking into a deflection barrier is like walking into a brick wall." He bends down and picks up two sticks. He hands one to me and holds the stick out in front of him. I do the same thing.

"Painful." I say. Just then the stick hit something invisible, and there was some beeping noises.

"Ah. There we are. Now all we've got to do is find the door." We turn left, and the Doctor walks with his stick against the invisible wall. The beeping got faster, but then it just stops. "Door." The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts trying to open the 'door'. "Key."

"As simple as that?" Sarah asks.

"No, not really."

"No, I didn't think it could be."

"No obvious booby traps. Are you going to help or are you just going to stand there and admire the scenery?"

"Your shoes need repairing. I actually wasn't admiring the scenery. I was waiting for you to tell me what to do."

"Just hold the base. I don't want it to fall." Sarah grabs a hold of the base.

"Dangerous?"

"Very dangerous." The Doctor starts trying to open the door again. There was a loud noise. The Doctor slightly pushes me back as he steps back. "Deactivating a generator loop without the correct key is like repairing a watch with a hammer and chisel. One false move, and you'll never know the time again."

"Any more comforting thoughts?" I ask.

"Yes, just let me know if it starts to get warm." The Doctor says winking at me. I chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry. You'll hear me breaking the sound barrier if something was to happen." I say. The Doctor puts his screwdriver away and then turned the lid of the jar off before he lifted it off. There was a slender silver can in the jar. He then takes the bottom of the can off showing there was some kind of electronics in it before he put it in his pocket.

"Just to make sure. Come on." The Doctor was the first to continue walking forward. He had successfully taken care of the barrier. We kept walking till we came upon a hut.

"Just how powerful is Sutekh, Doctor?" Sarah asks.

"He's all-powerful. If he ever gets free, there isn't a lifeform in the galaxy that could stand against him." The Doctor says.

"What, not even your lot, the Time Lords." I rolled my eyes. They don't do jack squat.

"Not even our lot." The Doctor says. I wonder if the Time War has began yet. I know the Time War supposedly begins during this regeneration. We made our way to the door of the hut which has a chain and padlock on it. The Doctor quickly takes care of it, and we enter the hut. "Sutekh was only defeated in the end by the combined might of seven hundred and forty of his fellow Osirans led by Horus."

"The seven hundred and forty gods whose names were recorded in the tomb of Tutmoses the Third." Sarah says.

"Could be." The Doctor says. Sarah walks over to a cage and starts looking in it.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Could be a ferret." The Doctor says.

"Argh!" Sarah says as she moves her hand out quickly. I went over to a shelf and found a box that looked interesting.

"Hey, Doctor. Can you get this box?" I ask noticing I can't reach the box. The Doctor comes over and gently grabs the box and puts it down.

"This is exactly what we need. Good eye, Kate." I smile. He started looking through the stuff that was in the box. "No sign of any detonators or fuses?"

"No, no, nothing else." I say looking up at the shelf again. After we got the gelignite, we headed back to where the pyramid was. The Doctor puts the gelignite behind a door, while me and Sarah are watching the pyramid. There were three mummies standing near the pyramid.

"It should be safe there for the moment."

"Look, this isn't going to work. You've got no detonators, no fuses, so even if you manage to place the charge without being spotted, how do we explode it?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know yet. Let's head back to the Lodge. There might be something there." That's what we did. When we walk in, Laurence is sitting in a rocking chair.

"Oh, well done, Mister Scarman." The Doctor says sarcastically.

"Mister Scarman? Hey." Sarah says as she goes over to Laurence and tries to shake him awake. He falls to the floor, dead. "Oh! Doctor."

"Strangled." The Doctor says going over to Laurence as well.

"The mummies." I say.

"Not this time. There are marks. His late brother must have called."

"That's horrible! He was so concerned about his brother." Sarah says.

"I told him not to be. I told him it was too late."

"Oh! Sometimes you don't seem-"

"Human? Typical Osiran simplicity."

"A man has just been murdered." Sarah exclaims.

"Four men, Sarah. Five, if you include Professor Scarman himself, and they're merely the first of millions unless Sutekh is stopped. Know thine enemy. Admirable advice." The Doctor goes over to the deactivated mummy and picks up the wrappings.

"What do you want me to do?" Sarah asks.

"These bindings are chemically impregnated to protect the robots against damage and corrosion. An impenetrable disguise, wouldn't you say?" Me and Sarah set off to wrap the Doctor in the wrappings. "Hurry up."

"We are hurrying." Sarah says.

"It doesn't have to be perfect. I shall mingle with the mummies, but I shan't linger."

"Okay, that'll have to do." Sarah says as we finish up.

"How do I look?" The Doctor asks giving us a twirl.

"It must have been a nasty accident." Sarah says.

"Don't provoke me. Come on and don't forget the rifle." Sarah went over and grabbed the rifle. We then headed out towards the pyramid. The Doctor walks into the courtyard with the pyramid and gestures for us to hand him the gelignite. I hand him the box. "You two know what to do?"

"Yeah. Give you time to get clear, then pow." Sarah says as she loads the rifle.

"Make sure you shoot straight. You don't get a second shot."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"That's good because I don't know how to shoot a gun." I say. The Doctor makes his way up the pyramid and put the box down. Sarah takes aim but puts her gun down when we notice Marcus enter.

"Stop." Marcus says. The Doctor hesitates, but then he takes a step. "Stop! Turn about. Is your relay damaged? This is the coordinate selector. It is to be placed in the projection dome monitor. Indicate your understanding." The Doctor bows. "Then obey your order." The Doctor grabs the cylinder and walks up a ramp by the pyramid. Marcus leaves, and the Doctor puts the cylinder inside. The Doctor got in and out very quickly. Sarah gets ready to shoot again and fires. The gelignite starts to explode, but then stops. Then it starts doing something really weird.

"I hit it. I know I hit it." Sarah says.

"You did. Sutekh is containing the explosion." The Doctor says as he got back over to where we were.

"How?"

"Mental power. There's only one hope left. I've got to get to him, break his connection."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I ask.

"No, you stay here with Sarah. I don't want to put you in danger." I roll my eyes, but stay with Sarah when the Doctor goes off. We sat down and leaned against the door. We were sitting there for a while, when we heard noises near where we were sitting.

"I'm going to see what that was." I say standing up. Sarah nods as I look outside the door. I don't see anything so I walk out the door. Something hits me on the back of the head and everything goes black.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I know this was a shorter chapter, but I felt like that was a good place to end. I want to end this episode in the next part, so the next part will probably be a long chapter. That's all I've got to say. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	21. Pyramids of Mars Part 4

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Through Time and Space! These chapters might come less often because I might have a job. I will try and update as much as I possibly can. How about that Season finale though? Man, that hurt, but I really enjoyed it. Currently, I'm watching Supernatural. Anyways, on with the story!

Pyramids of Mars Part 3

When I woke up, I was in the study of the main house. I felt something on my neck. I reached up and noticed I was bleeding a little bit. Why am I bleeding? I look up to see I was in the study with Scarman and Sarah laying down next to me. They must have grabbed her as well.

"I hear you, Master." Scarman says as I come to.

"My enemies have brought the means of my deliverance." A voice said coming from the tomb. The tomb suddenly opened.

"The Tardis key!" I exclaim as Scarman reaches down and grabs Sarah's key.

"This allows you entry into the Time Lord's space machine. Take one servicer and travel to the pyramid of Mars." The voice says. There was some talking from the other side of the tomb, but I couldn't understand what was being said. "Master."

"I send you the Time Lord. He will control the machine. The human girls with accompany you. If the Time Lord shows the slightest sign of self-will, kill them immediately."

"It is understood, Great One." The Doctor came through the tomb. Something was very wrong.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Sarah asks as we start moving towards him.

"Stand back." Scarman says. Two mummies come up behind us and put a hand on our shoulders. The tight was tight and made me wince. "He is possessed by the Great One. Whom do you serve, Time Lord?"

"Sutekh." No, this can't be happening.

"Who holds all life in his hands?"

"Sutekh." This seriously can't be happening.

"Who is the bringer of death?"

"Sutekh!" He has to be acting.

"Venerate his name and obey him in all things."

"Sutekh is supreme." He isn't acting. This is really bad.

"No." Me and Sarah say.

"Control is established, Great One."

"It is well, but the Time Lords are a perfidious species. Dispose of him when you reach the pyramid of Mars." Sutekh says.

"It shall be done. Come." Scarman says as we are led into the Tardis followed by the mummies. The Doctor goes to the console and flies us to what I assume is the pyramid of Mars. When we land, we follow Scarman into a chamber. He goes over to a wall and finds a door. "Sutekh has no further need for the Time Lord. Destroy him."

"No!" Me and Sarah exclaim. The mummy on me goes over to the Doctor and strangles him. He goes limp and falls to the ground.

"Come." Scarman says as him and the mummies leave the chamber. The door disappears after them. Me and Sarah run over to the Doctor. He's not regenerating so that's a good thing. I grab his hand and wait for him to wake up. He's not dead. Sarah, on the other hand, runs over and puts her head on his chest. She starts crying. The Doctor opens his eyes, winks at me, and then starts patting the top of Sarah's head.

"Ah!" She exclaims clearly surprised.

"You're soaking my shirt." The Doctor says.

"Oh, you're alive!" Sarah says.

"Respiratory bypass system. Useful in a tight squeeze. Where are we?" He asks sitting up.

"I assume the pyramid of Mars." I say.

"Of course. Sutekh sent Scarman here to deactivate the pyramid. Where is he?" The Doctor asks standing up.

"We thought you'd become a zombie like Scarman." Sarah says.

"Sutekh didn't need me any more, so he relaxed his grip. Now, did you see where Scarman went?"

"Through that door." She points to where the door was. "It's vanished!"

"It can't be vanished. It's just not visible."

"Same difference."

"Scarman must be stopped. Somehow he must be stopped." After a while, the Doctor finally opens the door back open.

"Tribophysics."

"Yes." We walk into another chamber.

"Oh." The Doctor says. I notice he almost touched a control panel on our left.

"What are you waiting for?" Sarah asks.

"That's too obvious." The Doctor says as he observes the room.

"What is?"

"That is."

"Well, a door handle usually is."

"Not in a jail. Horus would have laid traps for the unwary."

"I thought Horus was one of the good guys." I say.

"He was an Osiran, with all their guile and ingenuity. Ah." The Doctor says as he finds a release and flips it. "They had dome-shaped heads and cerebrums like spiral staircases. Come on." The Doctor says as we walk into yet another chamber. The Doctor uses an antenna to test one of the two handles. The one the Doctor touched was electrified, but the other one was fine. The Doctor used it, and we walked into another chamber.

"It's like a Chinese puzzle." Sarah says.

"Yes and there's a key." The Doctor says.

"Oh, some key. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes, obviously the length of the lines provide a scale of measurement." The Doctor says.

"It reminds me of City of the Exxilons."

"Don't touch anything." The Doctor says looking at us. "Both of you."

"I wasn't going to." Sarah says.

"Neither was I." I say holding my hands up.

"Well, don't. One false move, and we could be blown to perdition. Feet and inches one side, meters and centimeters the other. Let's see." He takes off his scarf and starts measuring the lines on the wall. "A hundred and twenty point three centimeters, multiplied by the binary figure ten zero zero. That's a hundred and sixty two point four centimeters, correct?" The Doctor asks turning to us.

"I can't do that in my head." I said. How do you even do binary?

"Show-off." Sarah says.

"Hundred and sixty two point four. That's about seven stitches." He says as he measures up the blocks on the walls. Me and Sarah move behind him. "In case I'm wrong. Kate, do not stand behind me." He says pushing me away from him. He pushes one of the blocks. "I'm right. Come along." We walk into a fork in the path.

"Which way now?" Sarah asks. The Doctor leaves, but then we there was a cylinder thing dropped on me. I was trapped. This is not good. I started beating on the cylinder. Sarah was freaking out. I could tell she was yelling for the Doctor. He came running back. I couldn't hear him, but I could tell he was probably telling me to stay calm. I stopped beating the cylinder and stood still. Two mummies appear from one of the tunnels. I could tell the Doctor was talking, but it doesn't look like he's talking to Sarah. After a while, the mummies disappear along with the cylinder I was trapped in. I ran over and hugged the Doctor. He held me tight, gave me a kiss and pulled me along one of the tunnels.

"Come on! Come on!" We ran down the tunnel to a room with control panels all around the room. Scarman was there with two mummies, who were battling. Something explodes as we enter.

"Free!" Sutekh says as he comes out of an egg type thing. I guess that's what exploded.

"I'm free! Free at last!" Scarman says, but then he collapsed and turned into dust.

"He's won. Sutekh's won!" Sarah says. Behind us the doors open, and I see the inside of the Tardis.

"No! The time factor!" The Doctor exclaims.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"Come on, run!" The Doctor says as he grabs my hand and pulls me inside. Sarah runs in after us.

"Doctor!" Sarah exclaims. The Doctor goes over to the console, and the Tardis dematerializes. We run out into the store room. The Doctor is holding something I don't know what it is. We run into the study, and the Doctor fastens two wires to the case. He puts the machine on the floor in front of it. The tunnel activates.

"We've got about twenty seconds. Here he comes." We wait for a bit, and then we hear the voice of Sutekh.

"Who dares to interfere?" Sutekh asks.

"You're caught in a temporal trap, Sutekh."

"Time Lord! I shall destroy you. I shall destroy you!" Sutekh exclaims.

"How long do Osirans live, Sutekh?"

"Release me!"

"Never. You're caught in the corridor of eternity."

"Release me insect, or I shall destroy the cosmos!"

"You're a thousand years beyond the twentieth century now, Sutekh. Go on for another ten thousand."

"I'll spare the planet Earth. I'll give it to you as a plaything. Release me!"

"No, Sutekh. The time of the Osiran is long past."

"No!"

"Go. He lived about seven thousand years."

"He's dead. Sutekh is dead." I say.

"At last." The Doctor says.

"Look, I know that's the time control from the Tardis, but what did you do?" Sarah asks.

"I moved the threshold of the time space tunnel into the far future. He could never have reached the end. After the Eye was broken, I released that we had little more than two minutes to get back here."

"But how?"

"The time radio waves take to pass from Mars to Earth."

"Ah, so the Eye of Horus was still holding Sutekh for two minutes after it was broken."

"Yes. You know, the Egyptians called him the Typhonian beast." Suddenly there was a boom from the case.

"Doctor!" I yell. Flames and smoke were coming from the case.

"That was careless of me. I forgot the thermal balance would equalize."

"Listen, this priory was burnt to the ground, remember?" Sarah asks.

"Yes. Perhaps it is time we were leaving. We don't want to be blamed for starting a fire, do we?" The Doctor says as we start walking back to the storeroom.

"No." I say.

"I had enough of that in 1666." The Doctor says.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"Do I get to go on that adventure?" I ask.

"You'll just have to wait and see." We get back to the storeroom and go into the Tardis. As the Tardis dematerializes, I start to glow.

"Doctor." I say. He comes over to me quickly and pulls out a ring.

"This is yours. Good luck with whatever adventure you go on." I disappear and appear in another older looking Tardis. Looks like I'm going on another adventure I have no idea what is going to happen.

To be continued...

There you go guys! I lost a big chunk of this chapter, and it really made me mad. I finally got it all back together. Anyways, I don't think I got the job I interviewed for, so I will be able to write as much as I am right now. I think this is it! I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	22. The Ice Warriors Part 1

Hey guys! So, I'm back! At the time of writing this, I'm sitting here nervously and excitedly because in a little over four hours we'll find out who's going to play the 13th Doctor! When I write the author's note at the bottom, I'll probably know who it is. Anyways, the song of the chapter is There's Nothing Holding Me Back by Shawn Mendes. On with the story!

The Ice Warriors Part 1

I looked up and saw a boy and a girl leaning over me. I didn't recognize them, so this had to be an older doctor. The boy and girl helped me sit up. By there looks of concern and not fear that someone just came out of nowhere, they know who I am.

"Where's the Doctor?" I ask noticing he's not in the console room.

"He's doing something. He said he would be back soon." The girl said. We sat there for a little bit in awkward silence. I guess I better break the ice and let them know I have no idea who they are.

"I have a question." I say. The two look at me. "I haven't met you two yet, and I have no idea who you two are. Could you tell me your names?" They looked really surprised when I said that.

"I'm Victoria and this is Jamie." The girl says. I've heard the name Jamie. I do remember that. "Why do you not know us? You knew who we were when you met both of us."

"That's the weird thing about travelling through the Doctor's timeline. I know you guys before you meet me for the first time." That was when the 2nd Doctor walked into the console room.

"Good, Kate, you're here. We just landed. The weather here is freezing temperatures, and what you are wearing is not appropriate for cold weather." I look down and notice I'm still wearing the Victorian dress. I nod and head into the wardrobe room. I looked through my section of clothing and found some cute winter clothing. I walk into the console room to find the Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria pushing on the doors of the Tardis.

"What's wrong?" I ask going over to them.

"The doors won't open." Victoria says. After a while, Jamie finally gets the doors open just a little bit. Snow was piled high outside the Tardis.

"Up you go." Jamie says. The Doctor gets on top of Jamie to get out of the Tardis.

"Just got to get my hand there." The Doctor says.

"You can. Now the other one." The Doctor climbs out of the Tardis.

"Argh!" Jamie exclaims.

"What's the matter?"

"You're on my head!" Jamie moves to much and the Doctor falls back into the Tardis. Victoria and I squeal, but the Doctor gets back up and heads out of the Tardis finally.

"Careful." Jamie says as he boosts Victoria up similarly to the Doctor.

"Up you come. There we are. Come on, Victoria. Give me your hand." Victoria gets out of the Tardis.

"I guess it's my turn." I say going over to Jamie. He boosts me up, and I grab the Doctor's hand. This was easier than expected since I'm really short. We then helped Jamie out of the Tardis. We lean against the Tardis.

"It was a blind landing." The Doctor says.

"Well, that explains things." I say.

"Is that what you call it?" Jamie asks.

"Well, no broken bones. Hey, look at the snow." Victoria says inspecting the snow.

"Oh no, not again. Tibet was bad enough, but I think you've put us down just further up the mountain."

"Well, let's see, shall we?" He says as he starts heading down the snow pile we landed on. "Very careful. I'm going to get out. It's quite a long drop."

"Up you go." We start heading down the snow pile. I walk behind the Doctor following his steps.

"Come on, Kate. That's right." The Doctor says as we got to the bottom. He reached his hand out for me to grab. I grab it and got to the bottom of the pile safely. The Doctor helps Victoria as Jamie got down as well. We took a seat to catch our breath.

"Hey, it looks like a great big wall of ice." Victoria says looking at the big building in front of us.

"What is it?" Jamie asks. I notice the Doctor's eyes had gone big.

"You're on my hand!" Jamie shifts so that he's not sitting on the Doctor's hand.

"But Doctor, look." Victoria says pointing at the ice.

"Yes, that's not ice, that's plastic." The Doctor says standing up.

"Yes, and see how smooth it is and curved."

"Yes. It's a dome. A protective dome."

"It's so big. Can't see the end of it. Wonder what's inside." A door in the dome opens and a man wearing furs comes out. We hide behind the snow pile and watch the man. Another man walks out following the first carrying out some boxes.

"Don't worry. Those alarms weren't meant for us. I wonder what's wrong, though." One of the men say.

"Aye, that's their problem. Come on." The other man says in a very Scottish accent. The two men leave, and we come out from behind the snow pile. The Doctor goes over to the panel by the door and waves his hand in front of it. The door surprisingly opens. We walk in and the door closes behind us. We walk through a corridor and find ourselves in a living room. There was tables and chairs and portraits on the walls.

"Oh, Doctor, it's just like my home." Victoria says.

"I know!" The Doctor exclaims.

"We could be-" Jamie starts but is cut off by an alarm going off.

"Red state emergency. Evacuation phase three. Phase three evacuate. Transport section leaders report now. Phase three evacuation."

"That's not good." I say.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor says.

"It seems safe enough." Victoria says. I turn to see a woman walking towards us.

"We're discovered." She only pins labels on us. "Oh, thank you."

"Thank you. Excuse me, miss, I'm Jamie McCrimmon, do you think you could tell us where we are?" Jamie asks. The lady doesn't respond and walks away.

"She doesn't want to know, Jamie." The Doctor says.

"Hey, this says we're on evacuation flight seven." Victoria says looking at her label.

"Rather inhospitable. We've only just arrived."

"Hey, and this tag, it says I'm a scavenger and yours does too! Here, we're not beggars."

"Hush, Jamie." Beggars?

"What is it Doctor?" Victoria says. The Doctor goes over to the door and listens.

"It sounds like electronic machinery. Like a computer. There's something wrong with it's pitch."

"Oh, no. Now look, it might be dangerous. Now let's leave it."

"No." I say.

"Kate, come on. Doctor, why don't we just leave."

"My wife has the right idea. We're staying." The Doctor says as he opens the door he was at.

"Doctor." Victoria says exasperated.

"Let's go in." We walk into some kind of control room. There was a man sitting down taking some notes and some people sitting at computers. "Oh, there's something very wrong here."

"Now is the ionizer still out of phase? Seven two point four."

"Seven two point four? That's bad." The Doctor says as he starts following the man taking notes.

"Now balance those gauges, Miss Henry. 17 degrees out of norm."

"17 degrees? Well, this is serious!" I can literally see the wheels turning in his head.

"Miss Garrett, report to me."

"Level will you? Minus one seven degrees." A lady who I assume is Miss Garrett says.

"One three seven-nine."

"One three seven nine? Excuse me, I-" The Doctor says putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Who the blazes are you? Get the scavengers out of here, quick!" Security tries to take us out of the room.

"No! We're not scavengers." Security tries to grab the Doctor's coat, but he's too quick. "No! In two minutes thirty eight seconds, you're going to have an almighty explosion! The readings say so!"

"Well how can you possibly know that? I haven't even...I haven't even processed them through the computer yet!"

"I don't need a computer."

"If he's right it's already too late to escape." Garrett says.

"No, it isn't. It doesn't have to happen. If you'll excuse me." The Doctor then starts running around doing what he does best: giving people orders. "Cut out the reactor link for a start! Uncouple the transformer unit. Release the density phase and power."

"There's insufficient power for that."

"Well, a quick short burst then from the reactor unit, now. Off! Now link the circuits with the reactor link. Now, bring in the computer stabilizer. Yes, that should hold it steady. It's not a perfect job, mind you. You ought to get an expert in, you know." The Doctor visibly relaxes. I guess it's safe now.

"How did you? It was all a bluff, wasn't it, that thirty eight seconds to danger." The man taking notes says.

"Oh no, it was near enough correct. Give or take a second."

"Rubbish."

"Check it on your precious computer then."

"Miss Garrett, do so." The man says turning to Miss Garrett. She takes his notes and starts typing in things.

"Ionizer fall rate, seven two point four. Ion compensator, minus two seven degrees. Ion flow rate, one three seven nine. Assessment please."

"Immediate emergency. In two minutes thirty seven seconds, the reactor will explode." The computer says.

"Well, a second out. We can't all be perfect." I wouldn't even know where to start with that information in my head.

"We're at half power now, Leader Clent." Garrett says.

"Why, even Penley couldn't have done better. Where on earth did you spring from? It doesn't matter. Now look-" Clent wobbles a bit and puts a hand to his head.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asks.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. No, no, it's nothing. It's just an emergency added to a ten hour duty spell." Clent says straightening back up.

"The vibro-chair." Garrett says.

"Yes, you're right. Contact the Medi-Control center the moment there's a further downward fluctuation. We'll talk at the same time, come with me." Clent and Garrett leave.

"Thank you."

"Ask him where we are." Jamie says as we follow Clent into what looks like a medical center. When we walk in, Clent is sitting in a recliner. The Doctor and him were talking about where he comes from.

"But you've no valid proof of your qualifications?" Clent asks.

"Look, aren't we wasting time? If you want our help, why not tell us all about it?"

"All about it? All about what? Where have you been all these years?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, we've been in retreat. In Tibet. We are sanctifiers." Retreat? Are we hiding from someone? Are we hiding from the timelords?

"Oh, I see. In Tibet. Well, if you'll take a simple test. I'll soon know if you're up to our scientific standards."

"I see and if I fail?"

"You'll be evacuated with the other scavengers in due course."

"Oh, where to?" Jamie asks.

"The African rehabilitation centers, of course."

"Oh, no, not Africa." Victoria says.

"Very well, fire away." The Doctor says.

"I present you a problem. All the major continent are threatened with destruction under the glaciers of the second ice age."

"Yes."

"How would you halt the ice surge and turn the climate back to normal? Forty five seconds starting from now." Garrett starts a timer.

"Oh, possible causes. The reversal of the magnetic field."

"No such change has occurred."

"Interstellar clouds obscuring the sun rays? An excessive burst of sunspot activity. A sever shift of the Earth's angle of rotation."

"Come on, Doctor." Victoria says.

"There aren't that many alternatives. Gigantic heat loss?" The Doctor asks.

"I asked for an answer, not a question. Twelve seconds left." Clent says.

"Oh. Oh, well, in that case the answer's simple. A severe drop in the carbon dioxide level in the Earth's lower atmosphere. Is that it?" Pause. "I could use ionization." The timer goes off.

"Well, is he right?" Jamie asks. Clent stands up.

"Yes, he is." I clap for him. The Doctor turns to me and smiles.

"Oh, but I still don't understand." Victoria says.

"Well, the carbon dioxide level in the Earth's atmosphere helps retain the sun's heat. Take that gas away, and there's a sudden freeze up."

"Oh, where does the gas go to?" I ask.

"Well-"

"You know how efficient our civilization is, thanks to the direction of the great World Computer, and you also know how we conquered the problem of world famine a century ago by artificial foods." Clent says cutting off the Doctor. He goes over to a trash can and holds up an empty packet. "On the land that was once used to grow the food we needed, we built up to date living units to house the ever-increasing population."

"Up to date?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, there were exceptions, of course. I mean, this house was classified as being of historic internet. So, the amount of growing plants on the planet, was reduced to an absolute minimum."

"No plants, no carbon dioxide."

"Then suddenly, one year, there was no spring. Even then it wasn't understood. Not until the ice-caps began to advance."

"But, what's the ionizer?" Jamie asks.

"Miss Garrett." Clent says turning to her.

"Ionization is a method of intensifying the sun's heat onto the Earth, but into particular areas." She says.

"Yeah, it's like a magnifying glass, Jamie." The Doctor says.

"Oh, aye." Jamie says.

"You mean you can melt glaciers and change the weather?" Victoria asks.

"When certain difficulties are overcome." Clent says.

"Precise control is not easy." Garrett says.

"We can't afford to make mistakes. Ionization can produce temperatures intense enough to melt rock."

"Only by maintaining a perfect balance can we prevent widespread flooding."

"Can't your computers solve the problem of control?" The Doctor asks.

"Of course they can."

"Well."

"When the imprint data is complete they will give us the solution."

"Oh, I see and when will that be?"

"Soon, Doctor, soon."

"What's the position now?"

"Well, we're barely holding the glacier in check. Now, there you see a world map of the situation at the moment, and there you see what's going on in our sector. But if we fail, then not only will Europe be swallowed up, but the balance of power will be ruined, and the whole world program will go under." Clent says.

"And the glaciers will win. I see."

"My senior scientist, Penley, is missing. I think you have the capabilities to join us here in this great mission. Will you help us?"

"Well, I'm willing to try."

"Jolly good. Jolly good. Miss Garrett will give you some background information. You've worked with computers, I presume?"

"Only when I have to."

"Well, Miss Garrett is our computer specialist. She'll help you."

"Oh, I'll try and remember that."

"Here we are completely computerized." Garrett says.

"Well, never mind."

"Every decision is checked to eliminate risk of failure. Because of course, all decisions, all actions, must conform to the common good."

To be continued...

There you go guys! So the 13th Doctor is Jodie Whitakker! I'm actually really happy its her and not Tilda. I know a lot of people wanted Tilda to be the next Doctor. I just couldn't and still can't see her as the next Doctor. So, I'm just glad its not her. I have no problem with the Doctor being a woman, but it should be the right person to play the Doctor. I trust the casting people over there, so if Jodie got the part, she has to be good. So, that is my thoughts on the 13th Doctor. I know this was revealed Sunday, and it is now Tuesday for me. I had to finish this chapter! Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	23. The Ice Warriors Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Through Time and Space! I don't really have a whole lot to say here, which is strange. The song of the chapter is My Shot from Hamilton. Anyways, on with the story!

The Ice Warriors Part 2

We were all standing around Clent in his chair thing when a man comes in holding something that I can't identify.

"Is this what you call your full co-operation, Arden? How do you expect us to carry out this?" Clent asks the man that came in.

"There's something in it." Jamie says.

"Great heavens."

"Yes, I thought you'd be impressed Clent. Right, chaps. Let's have him over here. Curtain up. This way. Head this way, tail down there." That's when I notice Arden was carrying the head that was still attached to the body. I knew that creature. Oh what is it? Is it an ice warrior? Yeah, that's what it looks like.

"What is it?" Victoria asks.

"It looks like a Viking warrior. Look at the helmet." Jamie says.

"Frozen for centuries in the ice. Perfectly preserved. Oh, that's odd though." The Doctor says.

"What?" I ask.

"Who are you?" Arden asks.

"An addition to our staff, Arden. What's odd, Doctor?" Clent asks.

"Well the helmet, it's wrong. When this man was frozen to death only primitive cavemen existed."

"Well I say it's an undiscovered civilization. Think of the implications." Arden says.

"Well, whatever the implication, it must still take second place to our ionizer project. We have our daily planning conference in three minutes fifteen seconds exactly. Come along, Arden! Play with your toy after the meeting." Apparently the Doctor isn't the only one to say come along like that. A smile came on my face after hearing that. Clent, Garrett, and Arden leave.

"Well, what's supposed to happen, Doctor?" Jamie asks.

"You see, this fellow Arden has set the electricity so that the ice melts very slowly, allowing for the resistance." Doctor says.

"It's working quite quickly." Victoria says.

"Well, I suspect there are some impurities in the ice I say. Look at that." The Doctor says pointing at something.

"What is it?" Jamie asks.

"It's an electronic connection. I'm sure of it."

"It can't be." Victoria says.

"Now you wait here, and don't touch anything." The Doctor says as he turns a dial and leaves. I follow after him.

"I'm coming with you." I say.

"Kate, I said to stay there."

"I want to go with you." The Doctor sighs.

"Fine, you can come." I smile as we keep walking. We walk into the room where I assume the meeting Clent was talking about was going on.

"Oh, there you are." The Doctor says as we walk in.

"Doctor, would you mind." Clent says. They're definitely hiding something.

"We've been looking everywhere. Why don't you label your doors?" That is true. We have been walking around forever.

"Yes, this is a private meeting. She isn't even working for us." Clent says pointing at me.

"She's staying with me. She's not going anywhere." The Doctor says defensively. "But I do realize this is a private meeting, and I'm sorry."

"And we have not yet completed our business." Clent says.

"Look, I wouldn't intrude if I didn't think it necessary. What I have to say is extremely important. After all, you did ask me to help you, didn't you?"

"Has something happened to the warrior?" Arden asks.

"Well, it has something to do with that, yes." The Doctor says.

"We have more serious matters on hand." Clent says turning his back to us.

"This is serious!" I exclaim.

"How would you know?" Arden asks.

"Because I trust this man with my life. If he says something's wrong, something is wrong."

"Alright, let him tell us, Clent." Arden turns to the Doctor. "Well?"

"Thank you. It's the-it's the helmet. It's not what we thought it was." The Doctor says.

"It's a prehistoric drinking cup." Clent says.

"No! It has electronic connections."

"E? What are you talking about?" Clent asks turning back to us.

"But that's impossible. You must be mistaken."

"No, I'm positive. You realize what this means?"

"Well it must mean the civilization he came from must be more advanced than we thought."

"Yes, indeed. They even had astronauts, it appears."

"How do you mean?" Clent asks.

"This headpiece is no warriors tin-hat. It's a highly sophisticated space helmet!"

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions, Doctor, for a scientist?"

"But if this is true?" Arden starts.

"If this is true, your project is in danger." The Doctor says.

"In what way? How can one preserved body, however old, effect us?" Clent asks.

"How did he get here? Well, he didn't walk, did he?"

"Well, if what you say is true, by spaceship."

"Yes and where is that spaceship now?"

"In the glacier. Then it must still be intact. He had no signs of mutilation. He couldn't have crashed. He must of landed. Clent, can't you see the importance of such a discovery?" Arden asks.

"The propulsion unit of the spacecraft is probably-" Clent starts.

"Probably atomic powered." Garrett says finally coming into the conversation.

"Qute. And, er, if we use the ionizer at full power."

"This reactor pile could be exploded or be activated."

"But if we don't-"

"The whole area will be contaminated." Garrett says.

"But if we don't use the ionizer, what then? We are part of a world plan. Now, if we hold back that plan cannot go into operation." Clent says.

"We could hold it at minimal power."

"Not good enough."

"No, we daren't take the risk. The contamination level would last for five decades or more." Arden says.

"It merely makes the fine control of the heat level even more vital."

"Yes, well, I thought you ought to know." The Doctor says.

"Yes, you were right, thank you. I must inform the computer immediately for its decision." Clent says.

"Well, we shall need more facts." Arden says.

"Well, furnish me with facts then!" Clent exclaims. Jamie then runs in looking terrified. Where was Victoria?

"Doctor! Kate!" Jamie exclaims.

"Jamie!" Me and the Doctor exclaim.

"The warrior's come alive!"

"Alive?" Arden asks.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"He's taken Victoria. I couldn't stop him!" Jamie says.

"Alive and I found it." Arden says slightly proudly. I gave him a nasty look before we took off to the med center. When we ran in, the creature and Victoria were gone.

"Alive?" Clent asked in disbelief.

"Strange." The Doctor says as he goes over to investigate.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, we were just talking. I turned, and there he was standing right next to us." Jamie says.

"That's impossible. To be preserved, yes, but to come alive? Impossible." Arden says.

"Say that to Captain America." I say under my breath.

"For a human being, maybe." The Doctor says.

"What, not human?" Arden asks.

"Look at this table." The Doctor says pointing at said table.

"Well, it's been burned." Clent says.

"Well, I used a low voltage especially." Arden says.

"Yes, but a high current."

"Yes but it was quite safe."

"But if that current passed through a low resistance."

"Extremely high temperatures." Garrett says jumping in.

"The intense heat must have shocked him back into life." Clent says.

"Oh look, I don't know what you're all talking about, but all I know is Victoria's in danger and what are we doing to save her?" Jamie says getting frustrated.

"Yes Jamie, you're right. Come on. She can't have gone far." The Doctor says walking out the door.

"Well, come on then." Jamie says as we follow the Doctor out. We headed back to the control room, where Clent ran to the computer.

"Danger red alert, danger red alert. Intruders within perimeter. Capture and control. Priority one. Repeat to all posts." Clent says into a microphone.

"But within a perimeter? But supposing they're way out of it?" Jamie asks.

"Danger red alert, danger red alert. Intruders within perimeter. Capture and control. Priority one." An announcer said over the intercom.

"Well, that'll be just too bad. Obviously I can't release men for an extensive search outside the base." Clent says.

"But she may be in danger of her life! You can't take that decision!" I exclaim.

"Very well. You want an impartial opinion? I shall ask the computer." I slammed my hand down on the nearest table.

"You rely too much on your stupid computer. Can you not make decisions for yourself?"

"Of course I can, but the computer makes unbiased decisions."

"Computers aren't perfect you know. There is nothing perfect."

"It has a less chance of being wrong." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm done with this conversation." I paused. "I can't believe this is where humanity is going." I say under my breath. Clent glares at me but goes back to his computer. The Doctor puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. We're going to save Victoria." He says to me.

"I know, but this guy isn't helping one bit." Clent types away at his computer.

"All relevant factors now presented. How should we act?" Clent asks the computer.

"Och, how's a machine to know?"

"Ionization program should continue as planned. A limited number of lives are expected to be lost." The computer says.

"What about Victoria, though?" Jamie asks.

"Shush, Jamie." The Doctor says.

"However, the suspected presence of an alien spacecraft must be investigated, in case of potentially fissionable material." The computer continues to say.

"Spacecraft! Hey, do you reckon that's where the warrior's gone back to?" Jamie asks.

"Well, he didn't come by Shetland Pony, Jamie." The Doctor says.

"In order to accommodate this priority the workload has been rescheduled to free one scientist investigator." The computer says.

"Who should be released?" Clent asks.

"Scientist Arden."

"Well, Arden, do you think you could handle this ice giant single-handed?" Clent asks.

"Well, I shall need at least one guard." Arden says.

"Well, what about me then? I could go with him." Jamie says.

"Yes, he's a capable lad." The Doctor says.

"Well, the computer said one investigator only." Clent says.

"That was from your staff, Jamie's extra."

"Aye." Jamie says.

"I'm going with them. I don't want to be here." I say. The Doctor turns to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not staying here with someone who relies one hundred percent on a computer." Clent gives me another ugly look.

"The mission must be carried out. The computer has ordered it." Garrett says.

"As the Doctor has agreed to help us with the ionizer. Yes, very well, the two of you can go." Clent says. I was going to go whatever Clent said.

"Oh good." The Doctor says.

"But you must leave immediately, because the sooner we know whether there is a rector buried inside that glacier or not, the better."

"Aye, maybe, but Victoria's important too, you know." Jamie says.

"You don't seem to realize the fate of the world could be at stake. The girl must take her chance." Me, Arden, and Jamie got ready to go out. Once we were ready, the Doctor pulled me aside.

"Please be careful, Kate."

"Aren't I always?"

"Just stay alive."

"I'll come back I promise." I say going back over to Arden and Jamie.

To be continued...

There you go guys! At one point, my page refreshed, and I lost some of the work I had already done. It made me so mad, but here you go guys! I'm preparing for my three month stay in England, and I am getting super excited! Well, I think that's all I have to say. I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	24. The Ice Warriors Part 3

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Through Time and Space! The time for me going to England is coming, and I'm super excited! There are so much cool stuff I'm getting to do (most of them being nerdy). I'm getting to see Harry Potter and the Cursed Child part 1 and part 2. That's what I'm looking forward to the most. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! On with it!

The Ice Warriors Part 3

After a while of walking, we finally got back to the glacier where the ice warrior came from. Me and Jamie talked about different things about the Doctor the whole way, but Arden stayed relatively quiet. Looking at the glacier, there was no sign of anyone being here recently.

"There's no one been here. There's not a mark." Jamie says coming to the same conclusion I did.

"Well, we didn't pass them on the way. Now, stand aside lads, will you?" Arden says pulling out a device.

"We were wrong, then. He's lost out there somewhere, Victoria with him."

"I can't get a reading. There's something inside there, but all it's doing is creating havoc with this radiation sensor." Arden put his device up and pulled out his communication device. "Arden calling Leader Clent. Arden calling Leader Clent answer please." Clent's face came on the screen.

"Clent here. Report." Clent says.

"There's no sign of the fugitive or the girl. They didn't, couldn't have come this way."

"That was not the purpose of your mission. Please report correctly." I rolled my eyes. I really hope we can find Victoria and take care of this problem soon. I can't stand this guy.

"No reading obtainable. The sensor is being jammed by some sort of a screening device. I can't make head nor tail of it."

"But something is in there."

"Correct."

"Well, come on then, man! Don't waste time. Go in and find out what it is!"

"Well, not with the equipment I have with me now."

"Very well then, return at once. The mission will be repeated with the correct equipment."

"Don't you want to ask your precious computer if that is okay. You're making a decision by yourself. It might be biased." I say sarcastically. Arden gives me a look but doesn't say anything.

"But this is the proper equipment for the job." Arden says.

"Obviously not. Don't waste time. Return immediately. Out."

"A nice boss you've got there."

"Yes, the trouble with Clent is that he's not a proper scientist. He's an organizer. He should've been born a robot."

"That explains why he can't do a single thing useful." I say.

"He's done a lot. You guys just haven't seen it."

"Let's go on. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can search for Victoria." Jamie says. Me and Arden nod and start walking back. As we were walking back, we found Garrett.

"Hey, Garrett." I say as we walk over.

"Hello, did you get the readings?" Garrett asks.

"No, we've come to get some more equipment. Do you know where Clent is?" Arden asks.

"Yeah, he's in here." We walk into the next room to find Clent on the ground either dead or unconscious. The Doctor was over by him, checking on him. The Doctor looks up at us when we walk in.

"Where's Victoria?" The Doctor asks.

"Leader Clent!" Garrett exclaims running over to him.

"What's happened?" Arden asks. Just then Clent's eyes open.

"Where are they?" He asks.

"I've just had a message from the perimeter gate. He smashed his way through, taking the girl with him." Garrett says.

"He knocked me out with a power pack." Clent says.

"With a power pack? You mean the one that you used to unfreeze him?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes and he and the girl have many more."

"To revitalize others like himself." Arden says.

"Others? What do you mean? We don't know that there are others." I roll my eyes again. I really wish that ice warrior had knocked him longer.

"Well now, he'll head for the glacier. Let's get way after him." Jamie says.

"No, that's what he wants us to do. That's why he's taken Victoria with him as a hostage. No, we must let him show his hand first." The Doctor says.

"But we can't just stand around waiting."

"We're not going to. Only until morning. That'll be time enough."

"No, now! Must I remind you of the mission that you have yet to accomplish?"

"Clent you are going to be the death of us all. Let me remind you. If you don't have people, YOU CAN'T DO YOUR STUPID MISSION." I exclaim. This guy is rubbing me the wrong way.

"They're right, Clent. We shouldn't do this mission at night. You've never been out there at night." Arden walks over to Clent, and with the help of Garrett, they get Clent to the med bay. Me and Jamie head to the barracks to get some sleep for tomorrow. The next day, me and Jamie went to the control room and got prepared to head out.

"Wish us luck, Doctor." Jamie says as we're almost ready to leave.

"You take care of yourself, Jamie, and keep an eye on Arden. I don't think he quite realizes how dangerous this creature is." The Doctor says.

"After what happened here? He must be blind."

"Well, he's a scientist and a bit inclined to have his head in the air. You know what they're like. Now, I would like to talk to Kate privately." Jamie nods and walks away. The Doctor turns to me.

"Are you going to wish me luck?" I ask.

"I really don't like this, but I know that you can't stand Clent. You being here might be as dangerous as you going out there." I smile. "Just please stay safe. You're only human." I give him a hug.

"Nine lives, Doctor."

"Oh how I wish that was true." We pull away and Arden walks over.

"Are you all ready, ma'am." Arden asks.

"Yes, I'm ready." I say.

"Good luck." The Doctor says as I walk with Arden over to Clent.

"Now we don't know how many of them there are, so we'll have to tread carefully." Arden says.

"You will not expose yourself to any unnecessary violence, Arden?" Clent asks.

"Now listen, Clent, we both know that I'm responsible for what happened. If I hadn't brought that creature back here in the first place, none of this would have occurred. I also caused the death of Davis. I can't forget that, either."

"Well, you just remember your mission, that's all, and no wild sorties after the girl. It's vital that you get your information back to us immediately."

"Look, we'll not leave Victoria to the warriors, fi that's what you mean. If there's half a chance of us three-" Jamie starts.

"You will take your orders from scientist Arden! Act according to your priorities, Arden." Yeah, no, I don't orders from people very well.

"Come along, guys." Arden says. We start walking out the door.

"Arden?" Clent asks before we leave.

"Yes?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Scientists must question, you know. I mean, if I'd been in your shoes I think I'd have done the same. I'd have...I'd have brought it back. So, anyway, good luck."

"Good luck, Jamie, Kate!" The Doctor says as we walk out.

"And you, Doctor." We walked to the glacier in silence. There wasn't really anything to say. There was now a cave. The warriors must have carved out a cave. Arden pulled his communication device out.

"Glacier task unit. Leader Clent, please. Leader Clent, please." Arden says.

"Clent here. Report." Clent says coming on the screen.

"We've arrived at the glacier site. There's something strange."

"What is?"

"The ice face. It's been excavated into a cave."

"How?" I heard the Doctor ask.

"By some kind of too, I think."

"Is there any sign of a spacecraft?" Clent asks.

"Yes."

"There is? Where?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, at the back of the cave, there's what looks like a metal door in the ice. The place is apparently deserted."

"Well, make sure you don't go too near."

"Excuse me. Take the necessary reading, and leave quickly, Arden." Clent says. I roll my eyes again.

"I'll take care." Arden says as he hangs up.

"What readings?" Jamie asks.

"Radiation, magnetic field, and ion density. Won't take long."

"I don't fancy this place." Jamie says as we walk in.

"There's never been such a discovery as this. All my life-" That was all Arden could say when we were suddenly shot by an ice warrior. I fell back and hit my head hard. I passed out from the pain.

To Be Continued...

There you go guys! I hope you liked this chapter. There will probably be two more parts of this because this storyline is five episodes long. That is why it is taking me so long to finish this. All the old episodes were part of five episode storylines. In the future, I may do more episodes of the new Doctor Who, but right now I'm just getting through all the Doctors. We'll get there when we get there. I have figured out what I'm doing with River by the way. It came to me, and my best friend thinks it's a good idea. I'm working out the kinks, but I think it is something that will be pretty awesome. Anyways, I hope you have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	25. The Ice Warriors Part 4

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Through Time and Space. Oh man, my time for my trip is coming up, and I'm getting SO excited. I'll try and write while I'm traveling. I'll probably try to finish the Defenders. Dude, this show is so good so far. Anyways, the song of the chapter is Cabinet Battle #1 from Hamilton. On with the story!

The Ice Warrior Part 4

I woke in a strange place. It looked like a plant nursery. Man, my stomach hurt. I looked down to see my stomach was bandaged. No wonder my stomach hurt. I looked to my left to find Jamie sitting up. I tried to sit up and noticed there were two other guys in the room. Jamie noticed I was struggling and helped me sit up. I nodded at him in thanks.

"Well, sleeping beauty is awake." One of the men says.

"Yeah, well, try getting shot sometime and see if you can stay awake." I say. "Where are we anyway?"

"Ah, never mind you. Somewhere safe." The other man says.

"Okay, where's Arden?" I ask.

"Arden's dead."

"Arden dead?" Jamie asked. He must have woken up not too long before I did.

"They used some sort of ray gun." The first man said.

"So we failed." Jamie said sadly. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You came to rescue the girl? Is that it?" The second man asks.

"You've seen Victoria? Is she still alive?" Jamie asks.

"Yes, she is alive." The first man states.

"Then we can still save her! You will help us, please!" Jamie says trying to get up. I'm not going to be able to move much less save Victoria.

"Now you're not yet well enough. We'll discuss it later." The first man says as he makes Jamie sit back down.

"No, it'll be too late them. They might." Jamie held his head. "Oh, my head. No, you must help us save Victoria. It'll be too late."

"I'm sorry, Jamie. I can't stand much less help save Victoria." He sighed and tried to move again. He had started moving when he passed out. "Jamie!" The two men go over and start checking on his bandages. "Is he okay?"

"He's got a fever. He must have passed out." I sat there for a long time worried about Jamie. I tried to get up once and help but the two men, who I have found out are named Penley and Storr, made me lie back down.

"He's going to wake, but his pulse isn't too good." Penley says. Come on Jamie.

"His fever's gone." Storr says. Come on Jamie.

"Well, his body is young. It will heal."

"Then why you looking so worried."

"I don't know yet. The weapon they used on them. Peculiar." I didn't want to say anything, but I was starting to feel sleepy. Jamie is the one in trouble right now.

"Aye, scientifically designed, of course."

"This is no time for debates."

"Aye, it's easily said. I'll away and fetch a fresh drink." At that moment, Jamie's eyes shoot open.

"You'll not keep me prisoner!" He says struggling against Storr's hold.

"Stay still!" Penley says coming back over and holding Jamie down.

"No, get away out of it!"

"Storr!"

"Do not fight us. Your friend can't move. Do you want to leave a friend in need?" Jamie stopped struggling and looked at me.

"I'm fine, Jamie. Go if-" I couldn't finish that sentence as I pass out. When I woke again, I looked over to see Jamie asleep again. I felt something on my forehead. Probably a rag of some sort.

"Oh, they'll help us. I'll talk to them. They'll understand." I heard Storr say. Who help us? The Ice Warriors?

"But they're warriors, trained to kill." Penley says. They are talking about the Ice Warriors.

"Ach, only in self-defense, surely."

"Oh, rubbish. No. We've got to get these two back to the base." Yes, take me to the Doctor. He can take us back to the Tardis.

"No!"

"For the boy's sake. He can't walk." What? Jamie can't walk. I try and move my legs. Thankfully, I can still move my legs. The shot must have missed my spine.

"Oh, ye're trying to trap me. There's no return for me to civilization that Clent represents. This is where I stay." I wouldn't want to live in a civilization like Clent. I can't stand being around him.

"Do you think the aliens are any better? They killed Arden."

"Ach, they were afraid."

"They're ruthless. They place no value on human life."

"Well, I'll talk to them. Someone has to." Just let the Doctor do the talking. He's the best at that.

"We don't know what they're capable of, or why they're here."

"Well, I'll ask questions first, then act."

"It may be too late then."

"We'll see."

"No, wait, Storr. Look, you don't know what you're running into." Penley says following Storr out the exit.

"Now don't try and stop me. You look after the boy and girl." Storr and Penley both leave. I lay there for a while. Even though I wasn't paralyzed, it still hurt to move at all. I really hope the Tardis can fix Jamie. After a while, I heard the voice that always brings me comfort: The Doctor. I hear the door open and some running. I look to my side and find the Doctor had run to me.

"Doctor." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"My love, I knew I had a bad feeling about you leaving." I gave out a small laugh.

"Nine lives remember." He shook his head. "I'm in the best shape believe it or not. Arden is dead, and Jamie, well..." The Doctor turned to Jamie.

"What about Jamie?" He asks nervously.

"He can't move his legs." Penley says coming over. The Doctor turns back to me looking a little scared.

"I can move my legs. That's why I said I'm in the best shape. I am in a lot of pain though."

"We'll get you back to the Tardis and fix you up. You'll be just fine."

"I trust you Doctor." He smiles.

"For now though..." He says as he pulls some stuff out of his coat. Must be infinite pockets. "I've got some stuff that can take away most of the pain." He put some stuff on me, which did take away most of the pain. He then turned to Jamie and did the same to him. Jamie woke up while he was doing that. The Doctor finished and put his stuff back in his coat. "Yes, there we are."

"It's good to see you again, Doctor." Jamie says.

"Ah, won't be long before you're on your feet again, Jamie."

"How long?"

"Well, that depends. You've had some sort of shock to your brain. It's affected your nervous system."

"I will walk again though?"

"Oh, yes, of course you will. It's just a matter of time, that's all."

"Aye, well I'll take your word on that."

"What can we do for them?" Penley asks.

"Well the base is the only place he can be treated."

"Yes I know that, but he can't get there alone." One of the glass windows breaks and ice falls in. I grabbed the Doctor's hand. "That's the glacier. It's moving forward even faster."

"Yes. It'll flatten this place in no time at all."

"All right. I'll help you take them back."

"Well, that's just it, you see. I can't go. There's something I must do." My eyes widen, and I grip his hand a little tighter. He turns back to me.

"My love, you'll be fine. I promise I'll be back to get you."

"You don't expect me to face Clent alone? That mouth piece of the computer? He's got a printed circuit where his heart should be." Thank you! Someone else can't stand him as much as me.

"He's a man with a mission. I don't think he can afford to reject you."

"What about me though Doctor?" He looked down at me. "I don't like him, and he probably doesn't like me. I'm not on payroll. He can afford to reject me."

"He'll have me to deal with when I get back, and he will regret ever rejecting to give help to my wife." The Doctor kissed my forehead.

"I'll take care of her, sir." Penley says.

"Thank you."

"If I may ask, what are you going to do?"

"I must speak with the warriors." The Doctor says. That doesn't surprise me.

"No, Doctor!" Jamie exclaims.

"What can you do alone?" Penley asks.

"I have to see whether Victoria got away safely, and I must find out whether this spacecraft is a danger to the ionization program. I admit it won't be easy."

"Doctor, if you go to the warriors you'll be their prisoner." After a few minutes, I finally get on my feet. Penley put Jamie on a sled outside, and we venture out into the snow. As we walk, I hear wolves howling. I hope they don't come close to us. We were doing just fine till the sled got stuck on something. Penley looks around a bit.

"You're caught on a bough or something. Well, it's not much farther now, lad." Penley says.

"How far are we?" Jamie asks.

"Well, we're at the edge of the woods fringing the camp perimeter."

"Can we not rest a while." Penley looks at me. I'm really struggling. Whatever the Doctor did, helped for a while, but the pain is coming back slowly but surely.

"I think so, but a couple of minutes, no more." I basically collapse in the snow.

"Aye, you're right. The Doctor need help right away."

"I wasn't thinking only of the Doctor."

"Wolves."

"Yes. Here we're more of less safe, but the last stretch is open country."

"I don't help much, do I?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a man of action myself. Storr should be here now. I miss him."

"Have you no weapons?"

"Arden's tranquillizer gun, that's all."

"Aye, it's not much."

"Storr was a huntsman. An exper with a bow and arrow."

"It's no good wishing."

"Well, we'd better carry on." Penley says extending a hand to me. I sigh and stand back up. This is awful.

"Aye, lead on McDuff." Jamie says. Just as we were about to move a bear comes through the trees. We freeze.

"Keep very still." Penley whispers. The bear stares at us for a while.

"What is he doing?" Jamie asks.

"He's sizing us up." Penley says.

"Can you not run for it?"

"I don't intend to leave the two of you here as hors d'oeuvre, lads."

"Well, the gun. Use the gun." I whisper.

"I couldn't hit the side of the mountain. I'm a scientist, no a gladiator."

"Well, at least you can try." Jamie says. Penley shoots the tranquilizer at the bear, and it starts coming towards us. It looked angry.

"Quick, get me out of here. I'll tackle him. Get a hold of yourself, man." I stayed frozen in my spot.

"He's charging now!" Penley exclaims.

"Quick, he's nearly on us!" Jamie exclaims. The bear is almost on us, when Penley finally takes another shot. The bear goes down. "Penley! Kate! Are you two all right?" I was breathing heavily. That's when I notice the unconscious bear is on top of Penley. I move over to him and try and help, but the pain isn't letting me.

"If I can get out from under this brute I will be."

"You sure you're all right?" Jamie asks.

"Well, he's clawed me, that's all." We're all injured, great.

"Now we'd better get away, quick. He won't be any friendlier when he wakes up." We finally get back to the base. Penley talks to Clent on the monitor for a bit, and we're finally let back into the base. We are led to the control room. Walters comes and helps Penley with Jamie. I follow behind. I keep up for the most part, but all I want to do is sit down. We make our way in.

"Come on then." Walters says.

"Put him over here." They put Jamie in a chair, and I finally take a seat next to him.

"Rest on that, Jamie, Kate."

"Thank you." Jamie says. I make a gesture in thanks because I'm so tired I can't talk. Walters moves towards the door to leave as Penley walks over to Clent.

"No, stay, Walters. You may be needed." Clent says. Walters nods and stays in the room.

"I'm not liable to be violent." Penley says as he hands over his tranquilizer gun to Clent.

"What do you want?" Clent asks.

"Well, I brought these two. They're in desperate need of medical supervision."

"We are not a first-aid center." Garrett says.

"The boy's paralyzed, and the lady is in a lot of pain."

"How did it happen?" Clent asks.

"They were shot down by the warrior's guns."

"Well, thank heaven their weapons don't deal fatal blows."

"Well, they killed Arden."

"Look, you've got to help." Jamie says speaking out loud. I nod my head.

"Yes of course, boy. Walters will take the two of you to the Medi-Control Center." Clent says. Ugh, more walking.

"No, I didn't mean me. I meant Victoria and the Doctor. Look, they're inside the alien spaceship. You've got to help them!"

"That isn't possible."

"Well it must be. You've got to do something."

"No, we lost contact with the Doctor over an hour ago. I'm afraid there's no hope."

"You mean hope happens to be inconvenient. You've got to stick to your precious schedule, is that it? You've got to wave your splendid ionizer about to prove that it works and never mind about human beings." Thank you Penley for doing my job.

"The computer has decided." Garrett says.

"The computer? Override it. Let the ionizer wait. The computer isn't going to fall apart because it has to mark time for an hour."

"We are marking time. We're not using the ionizer under instructions from the computer itself."

"Why?" Penley asks.

"The spaceship may contain a reactor system that could wipe us off this island if we cause it to explode."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We obey the computer. We will wait." I groan and put my head down. I'm done with dealing with this guy.

"Wait? But that's suicide. The glacier's practically on top of us."

"We still have time in hand."

"Yes, but if the Doctor, if he's still-" Jamie starts to say.

"No." Clent says interrupting Jamie.

"If the Doctor doesn't contact you, what hope is there?" Penley asks.

"There is hope."

"If the Doctor doesn't come back, there is no hope, but the Doctor always comes back luckily for you." I say.

"She's right. Don't be a fool Clent. You're not a man, you're just a machine slave." Penley says. Finally someone who is tired of this guy also.

"Don't you spit liberty in my face, Penley. We know your kind of freedom. Freedom to run away from responsibilities, from service, from moral judgment. I may be a physical coward, but you're a coward in the mind."

"Well at least I have a mind and not a transistorised junction box. I would act, but you daren't. You're going to be destroyed along with your mechanical master."

"Look, you've got to help us, man." Jamie says desperately.

"Jamie, I don't think you're-" Penley starts to say. Jamie grabs Clent's arm, and Clent starts yelling. A man comes in and shoots me, Penley, and Jamie knocking us out.

To Be Continued...

Well, look who's not dead after three weeks. I wrote the beginning before my trip and now its been about four weeks into my trip. I'm so sorry I haven't updated since before my trip, but I didn't have an adapter for a long time. I couldn't charge my computer when I got here in London, and I only had my tablet, which isn't easy to type on. I'm here, though! Hopefully, I can get another chapter up sometime soon. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye!


	26. The Ice Warriors Part 5

Look who isn't dead! I feel like I have to say this every time I update. I'm sorry guys! I'm doing so many things here in London. I only have another month of this semester and only two more weeks here in London. I miss some things in America, but I love London! Anyways, I'm not listening to any Hamilton music for once, but I am watching Jacksfilms as I am writing this. Go watch him. He's awkwardly funny. Anyways, on with the story!

Ice Warriors Part 5

When I wake again, I see that I'm laying on a medical table. I look to my left and find Jamie. Why are we always getting knocked out? Man I need to go to a spa right now. Maybe I can convince the Doctor to take me to a spa somewhere. I'm going to need one after this adventure. I heard rustling to my side and see Jamie also waking up. "Jamie." I whisper. I slowly stand up and walk over to him. I shake him gently. He groans. "Come on we need to find the Doctor." His eyes open and slowly gets up. I turn around and notice there was another table next to me, but it was empty. Was Penley there? If so, where did he go? I slung an arm around Jamie and walked back to the main room. When me and Jamie walked in, The Doctor and Victoria were back.

"We trust the computer. It is our strength and our guide." Garrett says when we walk in.

"Not this time." The Doctor says. They must be fighting about that stupid computer. I want to take a sledgehammer and destroy that thing. That might be a better stress reliever than a spa.

"Well, why not?" Jamie asks. Everyone turns to us. The Doctor's face lights up. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. It's always nice to see the Doctor.

"Kate, you're alive and well I see. That's always a good thing."

"It's going to take a lot to take me away from you Doctor." I say as I put Jamie in a chair and go over to the Doctor. He plants a kiss on my forehead and turns back to Jamie.

"To answer your question Jamie, the computer is faced with an insoluble problem. Either way it risks destroying itself and this it cannot do. It must play safe."

"Aye, but if it does nothing that's just as bad." Jamie says.

"I'll explain to you another time, Jamie."

"There's only one way out." Penley says.

"What?" Clent asks.

"We must over-ride the computer." Or destroy that thing. It might work. No computer to tell these guys what to do. The Doctor leans down and whispers into my ear.

"I know you want to destroy that thing, but that will make things worse." I nod. Another time.

"You can't do that!" Garrett exclaims. They take this computer way too seriously.

"We must. This is a decision for a man to take, not a medicine. The computer isn't designed to take risk, but that is the essence of man's progress. We must decide."

"But if you do that you'll soon ruin the world plan. All the ionizer bases must act together through World Computer Control!" This is how the robots take over. "If we act too soon it's as bad as being too late!"

"Yes, I know that, but the other bases haven't got a glacier right on top of them and apart from that what about these ice warriors? If they live, they threaten our entire civilization."

"A decision must be taken and quickly!"

"I can't." Clent says.

"I daren't." Garrett says. I just came from an adventure with similar issues, but now these guys are doing the exact opposite.

"Penley, it's up to you." The Doctor says.

"Well, Clent?" Penley asks.

"I reserve the right to consult the computer." I roll my eyes.

"Go ahead." I can tell Penley is getting tired of this crap too.

"Problem. Alien spacecraft is powered by an ion reactor. Dare we use the ionizer? What are the alternatives? Answer." Nothing comes out. It just makes weird noises.

"It's as though it's gone mad!" Jamie says.

"Doesn't surprise me." I say under my breath.

"Well, Penley?" The Doctor asks.

"We will use the ionizer at full strength to turn back the glacier. Miss Garrett, inform World Control." I throw my hands in the air.

"Finally!" I exclaim. Clent and Garrett give me dirty looks.

"Wait, but the spaceship, if you release it from the ice?" Jamie asks.

"At full strength the ionizer will melt rock." Penley says.

"Instrument readings on the glacier face show a steady rise in temperature. Now near to maximum." Clent says reading off what the computer says.

"Well, when will we know?" Jamie asks.

"The instruments on the ice face have the highest heat and shock resistance known to man. When they cease to function, everything about them will be destroyed." Garrett says.

"You're wrong! You're wrong! We'll all be killed!" I look to the Doctor, but he keeps his eyes on the men in front of him. I guess we're staying.

"It is a risk I willingly take." Penley says as pulls a lever. The seismograph shows a small blip on it.

"Only a minor explosion. We're safe!" Garrett says. I sigh. I should've known the Doctor wouldn't let anything bad happen to us if he can help it.

"Oh. Goodness me!" The Doctor says slightly surprised. Okay, maybe he wasn't very sure.

"Set all circuits to automatic, Miss Garrett, and tie in with the World Ionizer instrumentation. Clent, will you check these readings with me? You've a report to prepare, haven't you?" Penley says.

"Yes, yes, yes, I have. Penley, you are the most insufferably irritating and infuriating person I've ever been privileged to work with." Clent says. I almost snort, but I held it back because it was a compliment.

"Thank you." The Doctor grabs my hand, and we start leaving the building. We made it back to the Tardis finally. The Doctor got the Tardis flying, but then leads me to the medical bay. I was still in pain from getting shot not just once.

"Just lay down here." He says pointing to a pod looking thing. I nod and get inside. "This will only take a minute." I nod. There was a buzzing noise, but other than that I couldn't hear a thing. The thing was doing its job though. I was feeling better almost immediately. It was over almost as quickly as it begun and the top came over the top to let me out. "You alright?" He asked extending a hand to me. I nodded and got out of the machine. That was when I started glowing. The Doctor's hand went inside his pocket and pulled out the special ring and put it on me. "Good luck." He says as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and let the familiar feeling take me to my next adventure.

To Be Continued...

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not getting this out quicker. When I'm back from England, I am going to create myself a schedule. The schedule will hopefully be kept. I am currently on Christmas Break, but I have a lot more traveling to do. I love you guys don't forget that. If you have a request that isn't a doctor I've already done or the 10th Doctor I will do it next. I know you guys want me to do the 10th Doctor. His time will come trust me. Anyways, we have the 1st, 5th, and 6th. Take your pick! Alright guys have a wonderful day. Bye guys!


End file.
